Harlock contre la secte de Gaïa tome 2
by The beautifull Cleopatra
Summary: Harlock a disparu avec Ellie, Ryo tente de mettre ne place une république mais il doit faire face à une véritablement coalition qui cherche à prendre le pouvoir : les aristocrates. Il n'espère qu'une chose le retour de Hans Ludwig Von Harlock pour sauver l'Ancien Consortium de la mise en place d'une nouvelle dictature.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 Reconstruction**

Ryo regardait l'Arcadia quitter la base de retrait lorsqu'il reçut un appel du vaisseau-cité. L'appel qu'il redoutait le plus au monde. Il appuya sur le commutateur, l'image de Nynna s'afficha alors sur l'écran géant des communications. Elle regarda son fiancé. Il était si pâle et si triste. Tout ceci ne présageait rien de bon.

- A te voir, on ne dirait pas que l'on a gagné, remarqua-t-elle, amère.

- Disons que la victoire nous a coûté cher, avoua-t-il.

- Les vaisseaux ? Espéra Nynna craignant d'apprendre une terrible nouvelle. Pas tous les équipages quand même ?

Ryo baissa la tête et piétina un peu la moquette. Il fallait pourtant qu'il l'annonce à sa future épouse.

- Ellie, révéla-t-il dans un souffle sans cesser de regarder le sol.

- Non, ce n'est pas..., protesta Nynna alors que ses larmes commençaient à couler. Pas elle ! Pas Ellie. Ce n'est pas possible !

- Je suis désolé, ma chérie, s'excusa Ryo réellement désolé par cette terrible nouvelle.

Nynna fondit en larmes. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à la mort de sa meilleure amie. Tout cela ressemblait à un cauchemar. Elle entendit les jumeaux gazouiller et se tourna vers eux. Elle devait se ressaisir, se montrer forte, Ellie lui avait confié ses enfants, ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Elle essuya ses larmes.

- Et Harlock ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il lui survivra. Il a perdu son fils et Ellie ne s'en sortira peut-être pas.

- Attends, tu m'as dis qu'elle était morte !

- C'est tout comme. Les médecins n'avaient plus d'espoir alors j'ai essayé d'utiliser sur elle des nanos programmées pour réparer les graves lésions internes mais je ne me berce pas d'illusions.

- Le vaisseau-cité sera bientôt là. Il faut que je la voie.

- C'est impossible, Harlock l'a emmenée.

- Parce qu'il espère la sauver ! Peut-être que les médecins étaient trop défaitistes et qu'il y a de l'espoir ! Souhaita Nynna.

Ryo leva la tête et regarda Nynna dans les yeux. Les illusions de la jeune femme s'envolèrent en voyant la tristesse de son futur époux. Elle attendit qu'il se décide enfin à exprimer sa pensée.

- Il est parti sans son équipage. Il est parti juste avec Ellie, indiqua-t-il.

- Il ne peut pas faire ça ! S'exclama Nynna en pleurant à nouveau en comprenant qu'Harlock avait décidé d'accompagner Ellie dans son dernier voyage. Il a des enfants ! Ses jumeaux ont besoin de lui ! Il faut le ramener !

- Je ne sais pas où il est parti mon amour, je suis désolé, s'excusa Ryo tristement

Nynna ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer et Ryo enrageait. La femme qu'il aimait souffrait et il ne pouvait même pas la prendre dans ses bras pour la soutenir.

- Il faut que tu sois forte Nynna. Pense aux petits. J'ai hâte de pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras.

- Je vais essayer. Je dois te laisser, tu as sûrement beaucoup de travail qui t'attends. Fais attention à toi et reposes toi un peu ta pâleur me fait peur mon amour, souhaita-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

La communication fut coupée et il alla se servir un verre d'alcool qu'il but d'un trait avant de s'en resservir un deuxième. Il visionna à nouveau le film du départ de l'Arcadia jusqu'à ce que celui-ci mette en route son bouclier de camouflage.

- Il faut que vous reveniez tous les deux ! Ordonna-t-il à haute voix en regardant l'Arcadia. Je vous interdits de mourir !

Il reçut un nouvel appel provenant cette fois-ci du Victoire et l'image de Yattaran apparut à l'écran

- Dis-moi Ryo, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour la Terre ? Il faudrait commencer à l'inspecter pour retrouver les Mazones qui nous ont aidés et les mettre en sécurité, proposa-t-il.

- Le barrage ne suffit pas ? S'étonna Ryo.

- Tu avais dit que c'était une solution temporaire et cela fait quinze jours. Et il y a des centaines de vaisseaux qui se dirigent vers nous. Je ne peux pas leur tirer dessus !

- Ils seront près de la Terre dans combien de temps ?

Ces expéditions punitives depuis une quinzaine de jours se multipliaient. Auparavant le Victoire avait réussi à faire rentrer les revanchards chez eux en leur tirant quelques coups de semonces mais désormais le bluff ne fonctionnait plus et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que les Mazones encore présents sur Terre ne soient massacrés. Il fallait faire vite.

- Vingt-quatre heures au mieux.

- Tu vas faire survoler la Terre à basse altitude par le Liberté et le Victoire. Vous allez lancer un message codé avec le système réservé aux Mazones qui nous ont aidés et tu vas leur donner rendez-vous au nord de la capitale. Tu les emmèneras à bord des deux vaisseaux.

- C'est bien beau, mais il y en a combien ? S'inquiéta le premier lieutenant de l'Arcadia.

- Je ne sais pas, environ un millier je crois.

- On devrait y arriver s'il n'y a pas de resquilleur.

- Il me semblait que tu avais vu des centaines de vaisseaux décoller de la Terre après la bataille ? S'étonna Ryo.

- Oui mais il y avait combien de Mazones sur Terre à la base ? En plus tu m'as interdits de les descendre.

- Je sais. J'ai peut-être eu tort. Mais des centaines de vaisseaux cela ne fait pas beaucoup de monde.

- C'est suffisant pour refaire une armée et le temps n'a pas de prise sur les Mazones. Il faut retrouver Sylvidra pour se débarrasser définitivement du problème.

- Je sais. Ecoute, les Mazones jugés défaillants ont tous un symbole tatoué sur la peau. Il ne peut-être falsifié car l'encre est spéciale, on peut voir le tatouage briller dans le noir. Donc tout ce que tu as à faire...

- Contrôler les tatouages, pigé ! Le coupa Yattaran. Et pour les autres ?

La question était cruciale et cruelle. Ryo n'était pas un dictateur ni un monstre sanguinaire, il ne pouvait envisager d'ordonner la mise à mort des Mazones. Plus le temps passait plus Harlock lui manquait. Il aurait bien eu besoin de ses conseils pour les temps à venir.

- Laisse-les.

- Et je laisse les autres s'approcher ? Tu sais ce qu'ils vont faire ?

Ryo se laissa tomber sur le siège de son bureau et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser se faire massacrer mais en même temps s'il les laissait partir et que les Mazones rejoignaient Sylvidra, il serait confronté à une nouvelle guerre tôt ou tard. Harlock avait laissé Sylvidra partir avec son peuple en espérant qu'elle accepterait sa défaite la première fois et cette décision lui avait coûté cher à lui et au reste de l'humanité.

- Ryo ? Insista Yattaran

- Que ferait Harlock ?

- Aucune idée.

- J'aurais vraiment besoin de lui maintenant ! Se désola Ryo.

- Ecoute je vais m'occuper des Mazones qui nous ont aidés et on avisera plus tard, ça te va ?

Ryo accepta et Yattaran coupa la communication. Il ordonna aux deux vaisseaux de descendre et fit enregistrer un message codé qu'il fit diffuser sur la planète en ondes courtes. Les deux vaisseaux se répartirent la tâche, chacun se chargeant d'un hémisphère.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent au-dessus de la capitale et Yattaran put voir que le message avait bien été entendu. Il fit scanner les lieux pour repérer d'éventuels pièges puis les deux vaisseaux se posèrent. Plusieurs soldats descendirent et commencèrent à faire embarquer les anciens esclaves de Sylvidra en vérifiant leur tatouage. Etrangement il n'y eut aucun resquilleur et ils partirent quatre heures plus tard.

Ce fut pendant l'ascension que Yattaran comprit pourquoi tout s'était passé calmement, un vaisseau de guerre sortit du sol en détruisant le palais de Sylvidra. Les Mazones avaient fait partir les civils mais les soldats étaient restés pour en découdre avec les rebelles et leur faire payer leur révolte. Les officiers artilleurs préparèrent les canons et la lutte commença. Même en évitant la plupart des tirs les boucliers étaient soumis à rude épreuve et les soldats de l'autre camp savaient se défendre. Yattaran fit scanner l'appareil ennemi et trouva un point faible.

- Concentrez les tirs à quarante-trois degrés bâbord ! Ordonna-t-il.

Le bouclier du vaisseau ennemi faiblit et reçut plusieurs coups qui détruisirent la salle des machines. Yattaran prit la décision d'en finir et acheva le vaisseau de plusieurs salves. L'appareil explosa envoyant aux quatre vents les matériaux qui le constituaient. Pendant toute l'opération Yattaran gardait un œil dans sa soute et fut surpris par le calme des Mazones esclaves. Ils n'avaient pas réagi, ils avaient sagement attendu la fin des combats. Ce calme était inquiétant et le lieutenant de l'Arcadia se demanda si ses gens pourraient survivre seuls. Ils semblaient vraiment beaucoup trop pacifiques et trop gentils. Ce qui en soit n'était pas un défaut mais dans un milieu hostile comme l'espace cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour eux. Il soupira en se grattant la tête et regarda les vaisseaux provenant de la population du Consortium révolté se ruer vers la Terre dans le but de massacrer des Mazones. Yattaran se doutait que cela finirait comme cela. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que des pillards et des personnes en colère ne viennent se venger sur les Mazones survivantes. Il fut soulagé d'avoir pu récupérer toutes les Mazones pacifiques. Désormais, il avait un autre problème à régler. Il ne savait pas où les installer. Il ne pouvait les emmener sur aucune planète et une solution de fortune s'imposa à lui. Il indiqua la fréquence et les codes de l'îlot à l'officier des communications puis il ordonna de cacher l'îlot dans la ceinture d'astéroïdes qui se trouvait juste derrière Mars.

Les deux vaisseaux prirent la même direction, ils suivaient le signal de la balise de l'îlot. Arrivé à proximité, Yattaran entra les codes d'accès et les vaisseaux accostèrent sur les quais en bord de mer. Il autorisa les Mazones à descendre et les autorisa à s'installer sur la plage. Il verrouilla les installations ainsi que le laboratoire puis il prévint Ryo qui leur avait trouvé cet abri temporaire mais qu'il était temps de trouver une solution. Du haut de la tour du laboratoire, il les observa à travers la baie vitrée. Les Mazones hommes et femmes jouaient joyeusement dans l'eau et sur le sable sans se douter de la menace qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Alors que le Victoire et le Liberté quittaient l'orbite de la Terre, le calme était revenu dans la capitale déserte. Le laboratoire, vidé de ses scientifiques depuis longtemps, continuait de sauvegarder la vie de Mélina. Celle-ci depuis quelques jours bougeait dans son liquide protecteur comme un enfant dans le ventre de sa mère. Elle se sentait bien. Au chaud, elle pensait à Kurt et se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle se réveille pour le rejoindre pour qu'ils puissent faire leur fameuse croisière en amoureux.

Soudain une douleur lui tenailla le ventre. C'était comme des spasmes, comme si son corps avait besoin d'expulser quelque chose de toute urgence. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda. Elle voyait à travers un liquide ambré. Elle agita les bras ainsi que les jambes et se rendit compte que le tube dans lequel elle se trouvait était immense. La panique commença à la gagner et une nouvelle crise la fit se tenir le ventre qu'elle trouva rond, très rond, trop rond. Elle sentit sous ses doigts quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle qui se manifestait. Elle devait sortir de là de toute urgence. Elle s'efforça de remonter à la surface et lorsqu'elle sentit le vent léger généré par la climatisation sur une de ses mains, elle comprit qu'elle était sauvée. Elle poussa une dernière fois sur ses jambes et se retrouva à la surface. Elle toucha ses lèvres et sentit sous la paume de sa main le tube qui l'aidait à respirer. Elle avait bien senti une gêne dans sa gorge. Il fallait qu'elle le retire de toute urgence. Elle retira le scotch qui le maintenait en place et commença à le retirer tout en toussant de toutes ses forces. Lorsque sa gorge fut enfin libérée, un cri de douleur brisa le silence des lieux et elle respira bruyamment pendant plusieurs minutes alors qu'une nouvelle contraction lui déchirait les entrailles. Elle se hissa péniblement hors du tube puis se glissa le long de celui-ci. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol. Elle tint son ventre lorsqu'une nouvelle contraction se manifesta. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, ni depuis quand elle était là. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle allait accoucher d'un moment à l'autre.

- Au secours ! Hurla-t-elle à plein poumon. Aidez-moi !

Il n'y eut que l'écho pour lui répondre. Elle était seule. Elle essaya de se rappeler. Elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir des événements récents et elle essaya de raviver ses souvenirs. Certains émergèrent dans le brouillard de sa mémoire malmenée par presque huit mois de coma. Elle se rappela qu'elle et Kurt essayaient depuis longtemps de faire un bébé puis elle se rappela du test de grossesse positif mais rien d'autre. Elle allait devoir mettre au monde cet enfant toute seule. Elle réfléchit quelques minutes puis une nouvelle contraction lui arracha un hurlement de douleur. Comment allait-elle savoir lorsqu'elle devrait pousser ? Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait la force mais elle devait se lever et trouver du matériel médical. Elle réussit à se mettre sur ses jambes et ce fut difficilement qu'elle quitta la salle pour circuler dans le couloir.

Elle avançait péniblement appuyée contre le mur. Elle arriva dans une salle et trouva un lit d'hôpital. Il lui fallait trouver un miroir assez grand. Elle en découvrit un dans les vestiaires. Elle le prit et l'amena dans la salle où se trouvait le lit. Elle releva le dossier du lit et se coucha péniblement dessus. Elle écarta les jambes au maximum et observa dans la glace l'écartement du col de l'utérus, essayant de le voir de le sentir un peu sous ses doigts. La panique la gagnait, il fallait qu'elle se calme très vite sans quoi elle risquait de perdre le bébé que Kurt lui avait donné. Elle respira profondément, tentant de calmer le rythme emballé de son cœur. Les contractions étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et elle se dit qu'elle n'avait plus le choix, il fallait qu'elle pousse en espérant que son col était suffisamment dilaté. Après une nouvelle contraction, elle poussa de toutes ses forces. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer sous l'effort et fut contrainte de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Elle se remit à pousser en suivant le rythme des contractions. Grâce à la glace elle aperçut la tête de son bébé qui était entièrement sortie. Elle sourit en se disant qu'il fallait encore qu'elle fasse un petit effort et qu'elle pourrait prendre son fils dans ses bras. Une nouvelle contraction arriva et elle reprit ses efforts. Au dernier moment, alors qu'elle terminait de pousser, elle se pencha au maximum en avant et put saisir son enfant dans ses bras. Il pleura immédiatement et Mélina en fit autant mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle était ivre de joie.

Son petit garçon était magnifique et elle le serra contre elle. Elle prit des ciseaux chirurgicaux qu'elle avait posés près d'elle. Elle coupa le cordon ombilical. Elle devait encore pousser pour se débarrasser du placenta et elle le fit en gardant son fils dans ses bras. Elle sentit une violente douleur au moment où celui-ci se décrochait et fut en larmes en voyant la masse sanguinolente enfin glisser sur le sol. La douleur se calma et elle reprit son souffle. Elle prit une serviette pour emmailloter son fils et elle attendit. Elle devait se reposer un peu. Elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de dormir mais elle une fatigue physique très importante était bel et bien présente. Elle respira profondément.

Elle se reposa quelques heures en regardant son fils serré contre elle, en admirant ses tout petits doigts et ses toutes petites oreilles et ses cheveux noirs. Elle était heureuse. L'enfant que lui avait donné Kurt Wilson était magnifique et en bonne santé. Une fois un peu remise de son accouchement, elle se releva et retourna dans les vestiaires pour y trouver des vêtements. Elle en trouva une armoire ouverte avec des vêtements d'hôpitaux à l'intérieur. Elle posa une petite couverture au sol et y allongea son fils. Elle s'habilla le plus rapidement possible puis elle reprit son enfant et sortit du laboratoire. Le soleil se couchait sur la capitale de Gaia sur Terre. Le ciel rougeoyant lui fit un peu mal aux yeux. Elle attendit que sa vue s'acclimate puis elle reconnut au loin des bâtiments qui portaient l'emblème de Gaia.

- Je suis sur Terre, comprit-elle abasourdie. Comment ai-je pu me retrouver ici ?

Elle avança et se retrouva près d'une route déserte qu'elle suivit ne sachant où cela la mènerait. Elle arriva au centre-ville de la capitale et vit les ruines du palais de la reine. Pendant son trajet elle avait remarqué les véhicules ainsi que les bâtiments quittés à la hâte, certains d'entre eux étaient complètement détruits comme la tour de commandement de la base militaire qui n'avait plus de dernier étage. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il n'y avait plus aucun habitant et la peur commençait à la gagner. Elle vit alors surgir de derrière un building un vaisseau qui se posa devant elle. Elle resta figée par la terreur en serrant son fils dans ses bras. La porte s'ouvrit et des hommes armés jaillirent des entrailles d'acier de l'appareil. Ils se précipitèrent vers elle et l'encerclèrent.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Hurla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Regardez ce que l'on a trouvé les gars, une Mazone ! Se réjouit un des hommes en riant grassement.

- Je ne suis pas une Mazone ! Se défendit Mélina

- Les Mazones blondes cela n'existe pas, raisonna un autre.

- Les cheveux ça se décolorent, indiqua une femme qui s'apprêtait à la rejoindre.

- Mais attendez, je la reconnais, révéla l'homme qui était à la droite de la journaliste. C'est Mélina Church la présentatrice de Trash TV.

- Tiens c'est vrai. Sans son maquillage et ses jolies fringues je ne l'avais pas reconnue, se moqua le premier homme. Vous êtes venue faire un reportage ?

- Oui, affirma-t-elle en se disant que c'était sa seule chance de s'en sortir.

- A qui il est, ce gosse ? L'interrogea la femme.

- C'est mon fils !

- Bizarre, on dirait qu'il vient juste d'être pondu ! Il n'est pas vieux celui-là ! Soutint l'homme en s'approchant.

L'homme regarda attentivement l'enfant puis son visage se durcit

- Il est vraiment à vous ? S'enquit-il soupçonneux.

- Oui ! Affirma Mélina avec fermeté.

- Regarde-le Tina ! On dirait un gosse Mazone.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez c'est mon fils ! S'indigna Mélina au bord des larmes.

La femme s'approcha. Elle regarda l'enfant puis Mélina. Elle observa la jeune femme attentivement puis ordonna aux hommes de la laisser seule avec la journaliste. Elle caressa la tête du nourrisson.

- Comment avez-vous accouché ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Pardon ?

- Il est évident que ce bébé n'a pas plus de quelques heures, de plus vous êtes très pâle et mal en point.

- J'ai accouché seule, révéla Mélina alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

- Vous avez eu une liaison avec un mâle Mazone ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Alors qui est le père ?

- Je l'ai fait avec Kurt Wilson, avoua Mélina.

La femme regarda les hommes qui étaient retournés près du vaisseau.

- Vous ne saviez pas que Kurt Wilson était à moitié Mazone ? S'étonna la femme

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? S'offusqua Mélina

Puis réalisant la situation

- Pourquoi dites-vous était ? L'interrogea-t-elle en pâlissant.

- Mais de quelle planète vous débarquez ? S'étonna Tina. Il est mort il y a huit mois maintenant !

Mélina pâlit brusquement puis s'évanouit. Tina dû attraper la maman et le bébé avant leur chute. Elle fit signe aux hommes de venir et ils emmenèrent la journaliste avec son enfant loin de la Terre.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que l'Arcadia avait quitté le Consortium pour une destination inconnue. Pour éviter une guerre civile, Ryo et plusieurs membres de la Résistance créèrent un gouvernement provisoire chargé de la politique pour remplacer le Consortium. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, il n'y eut pas vraiment de vraie purge. Beaucoup de personnes bien placées qui avaient bénéficiées des faveurs des politiciens corrompus disposaient d'autres appuis pour ne pas être soumis à la vindicte populaire.

Ryo, à contrecœur devint chef du gouvernement et le général Martin accepta de s'occuper de l'Armée. Par chance, le jeune informaticien disposait des conseils avisés des membres d'équipage de l'Arcadia qui connaissaient beaucoup de choses sur l'hypocrisie des gens et leur manque de reconnaissance.

Plusieurs groupes de pressions ne tardèrent pas à se former et Ryo dû faire face à une véritable coalition. Il y eut des élections pour créer une assemblée représentative des différentes planètes, chaque planète disposant d'un certain nombre de députés en fonction de sa population. La première planète à avoir fait pression fut Flora, pour ses dirigeantes il était hors de question que leur système de gouvernement change et que les hommes soient acceptés sur celle-ci. Ryo dû s'incliner car les représentantes de la planète disposaient du soutien d'un autre groupe de pression constitué d'une bonne partie des élus. Les aristocrates avaient réussis à se faire élire sur beaucoup de planètes et commençaient à remettre en place sur celles-ci un ancien système de gouvernement.

Ryo voyait cela d'un très mauvais œil. Non seulement le système politique mis en place était un retour en arrière mais de plus il savait de quelle manière ses gens avaient réussi à garder leur position et à s'enrichir. Pour être sûrs de ne pas être inquiétés par une éventuelle enquête après la chute du Consortium, ils s'étaient empressés de manipuler l'opinion publique pour se faire élire. Et ce fut ainsi que plusieurs planètes se transformèrent en duchés et comtés au service de sa très gracieuse majesté Von Kiel, descendant d'un des derniers princes allemands.

Pour Ryo, tout ceci lui était étranger. Il ne connaissait rien au système aristocratique et cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il regardait affligé la situation basculer en faveur de ce mouvement qui risquait de faire voler en éclat ce qui restait du système démocratique qu'il s'efforçait de mettre en place désespérément. Il en était réduit à présenter une requête à l'assemblée pour obtenir l'ouverture d'une enquête officielle pour traquer les criminels de guerre. La riposte ne se fit pas attendre et au moment où il allait s'asseoir à la place réservée au gouvernement au seuil de l'assemblée, le duc de Palas monta en tribune.

- Mes amis, cette enquête serait une perte d'argent et de temps. Elle entraînerait au sein même des planètes que nous représentons des luttes fratricides et des actes de délations gratuites qui risqueraient de jeter l'opprobre sur des gens innocents ! Nous devons aller de l'avant ! Le peuple s'est déjà exprimé ! En tuant les politiciens corrompus dans un premier temps, puis, dans un second temps, en nous élisant pour que notre peuple aille de l'avant ! A quoi bon organiser une chasse aux sorcières maintenant ? L'ancien système s'est écroulé et il ne risque pas d'être réinstallé !

- Il va être remplacé par pire si ça continue, pensa Ryo en regardant le duc gesticuler sur l'estrade.

Il observa l'assemblée et le duc recevait l'assentiment de beaucoup de membres. Tout était en train de partir en vrille et une nouvelle dictature ne tarderait pas à être mise en place. Il se massa les tempes de lassitude.

« Harlock au secours ! Je t'en supplie, reviens ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Implora-t-il en silence »

La réunion politique se termina et les représentants quittèrent l'assemblée, il ne resta dans la salle que Nynna, le général Martin et Ryo.

- Est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour que ce soit accepté ? Souhaita tristement Ryo.

- C'est très serré, il faudrait qu'Amos accepte et ce serait bon mais je ne pense pas que les représentants de cette planète le feront. Amos a toujours été neutre et je ne pense pas qu'ils vont vouloir se mouiller, avança le général Martin.

- Est ce que vous avez des nouvelles de l'Arcadia ? S'enquit Ryo.

- Ryo, l'Arcadia a disparu corps et bien. Harlock est sûrement mort. Cela fait trois mois qu'il est parti avec Eliza Zone, il est probablement mort avec elle.

- Peut-être pas. Il a ses jumeaux, supposa Nynna avec espoir.

- Avec tous les coups qu'il s'est pris vous croyez vraiment qu'il avait le cerveau en état de marche quand il est parti ? S'étonna le général.

- Je garde espoir, affirma Ryo.

- Eh bien tu as tort mon garçon ! Soutint le général. Tu te feras une raison tôt ou tard.

Le regard de Nynna et de Ryo se croisa.

- Ecoutez les tourtereaux, vous devriez arrêter de repousser la date de votre mariage en espérant que vos amis vont revenir. En plus tu n'as pas tout perdu tu as les membres de l'Arcadia avec toi ! S'enthousiasma le général.

- Pour combien de temps ? Si le système qui se met en place devient pire que le précédent, ils partiront et reprendront leur vie de pirates ! Et je ne leur donnerai pas tort ! Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles des Illumidas ?

- J'ai trouvé des bases mais ils sont étrangement calmes comme si ils attendaient la suite des événements.

- Ils ne sont pas cons ! Ils attendent que tout cela tourne en guerre civile pour venir jouer les arbitres !

- Il y a de fortes chances oui ! Affirma le général en riant.

- Et Sylvidra ?

- Rien du tout. Je n'arrive pas à trouver son vaisseau. Je pense que quand les choses ont mal tourné elle a dû prendre le risque de se rendre dans une zone inconnue des hommes.

- Peut-être pas inconnu de tous les hommes, proposa Nynna, Ellie m'a bien fait comprendre qu'Harlock avait pas mal bourlingué et qu'il connaissait des coins totalement ignorés de l'humanité.

- Je vous ai conseillé d'arrêter d'espérer, reprocha le général. Je serai le premier à me réjouir de voir ce vieux pirate revenir mais vu ce que vous m'avez dit, je crois qu'il en a trop vu et qu'il est fichu !

Après cet entretien qui l'avait complètement démoralisé, Ryo retourna à son bureau. Cela ne faisait que trois mois qu'il gouvernait et il avait l'impression que cela faisait dix années. Il trouvait cela usant, pénible et d'un certain côté écœurant avec toutes les magouilles et coalitions qu'il devait affronter chaque jour. Il regarda pensivement le plan d'architecte qu'il avait accroché au mur. Il adorait son plan, il représentait son rêve, l'académie militaire dont il rêvait depuis deux ans, depuis le fameux retour de l'Arcadia. Il regarda son bureau et soupira en voyant la pile de dossiers qui l'attendait. Il alla s'asseoir et ouvrit le premier lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. Il autorisa la personne à entrer et vit le chargé de communication des représentants d'Amos entrer. Les deux hommes se saluèrent et le représentant d'Amos s'assit en face de Ryo.

- Alors quelle est la décision d'Amos ? S'enquit Ryo fatigué.

- On ne peut pas pour l'instant vous accorder cette requête.

- Vous, vous dégonflez, comprit Ryo.

- C'est un truc trop gros à mettre en place mais on peut vous accorder une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- L'interdiction à toutes personnes de changer de nom pour que, quand plus tard vous ferez cette enquête, les criminels ne puissent disparaître.

- Vous savez, les faux papiers ça existe ? Se moqua Ryo

- Il suffit de ficher l'ADN de la population.

- Je n'aime pas cette idée. Il y a du ressentiment dans la population. Il y a des personnes qui sont de la famille des criminels en question mais qui eux n'ont rien fait et qui commencent à être mis au banc de la société. Cela va créer une vraie poudrière

- Sans compter les anciens esclaves de Sylvidra que vous soutenez ! Lui rappela durement le politicien.

- Ils sont innocents !

- Des Mazones restent des Mazones mon garçon. Tôt ou tard les gens finiront par savoir où vous les planquez et ils les tueront ! Affirma-t-il sèchement.

Après avoir décollé de la base de retrait, Harlock avait emmené Ellie dans la cabine où elle vivait avec ses jumeaux. Il l'installa dans le lit à baldaquin et plaça les couvertures au dessus d'elle. Il resta plusieurs heures près de la jeune femme.

L'Arcadia volait sans but précis et Toshiro mis en route le bouclier de camouflage pour qu'ils puissent voguer tranquillement dans la mer d'étoiles. Il attendait que son ami se décide à lui donner une destination. Harlock retira sa cape et la posa sur le fauteuil. Il retira son ceinturon, le posa sur celle ci en gardant son cosmodragoon qu'il posa sur la table de chevet qui lui était réservé depuis qu'Ellie s'était installée dans cette cabine. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue puis il alla voir l'ordinateur.

Face à face les deux amis ne parlaient pas. Toshiro dont l'âme pleurait face à la souffrance de son ami se contentait de naviguer. Il le sentait, Harlock était à bout. Cette épreuve était trop rude pour lui. Il savait que dès que le dernier battement de coeur d'Ellie signifierait le dernier du capitaine de l'Arcadia. L'ancien vaisseau pirate deviendrait un tombeau que l'ordinateur se chargerait de faire échouer dans une mer d'une planète quelconque. Harlock sourit tristement. Un bref instant, il avait cru à un avenir meilleur auprès de celle qu'il aimait puis il avait été obligé de faire des choix cruels qu'il regrettait amèrement. Il ne pourrait jamais s'excuser de la souffrance qu'il avait occasionnée à celle qu'il aimait. La vie lui semblait d'une cruauté sans borne. Ses poings se serrèrent. Des êtres comme Aristote Zone semblaient toujours s'en sortir le sort semblait s'acharner sur les personnes honnêtes, douces et gentilles comme Ellie. Il devait choisir un but à leur voyage. Il se rappela de ce dont son fils lui avait parlé.

- On va à Néo Terra, dans la nébuleuse du sablier ! Ordonna-t-il d'un voix résignée.

- Cela fait un long voyage que je ne peux faire qu'au ralenti avec les moteurs qui sont endommagés.

- Peu importe. Quoiqu'il advienne vas à Néo Terra.

- Très bien.

Harlock retourna près d'Ellie. La nuit venant il avala difficilement quelques fruits puis il rejoignit la jeune femme. Il se coucha près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Ellie ne s'était rendue compte de rien. Elle avait sombré dans le noir total. Un noir si profond et si effrayant qu'elle restait repliée sur elle-même depuis un temps indéfinissable. Elle pensait à ses jumeaux, à l'amour de sa vie qui était loin d'elle. Elle avait besoin de lui, elle voulait être près de lui. Sa chaleur et sa douceur lui manquaient si cruellement. Il fallait qu'il vienne la chercher pour l'emmener loin d'ici, pour qu'il lui montre la sortie. Elle entendait quelqu'un l'appeler mais elle ne connaissait pas cette voix. Elle se boucha les oreilles, elle ne répondrait que si c'était le capitaine de l'Arcadia qui l'appelait et personne d'autre.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement et Ellie comprit qu'Harlock ne viendrait peut-être pas. Il était peut-être perdu. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve. Elle se leva et se mit à courir droit devant elle. Elle n'avait pas peur de se blesser si cela la ramenait auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle vit au loin une lumière et se précipita vers elle. Elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une porte entrebâillée qu'elle poussa avec violence. Celle-ci se fracassa contre le mur et elle eut mal aux yeux.

- Eh bien Eliza en voilà des manières ! Cria sa mère glaciale. Veuillez vous excuser de vous présenter de cette façon devant votre père !

Ellie regarda autour d'elle, elle reconnaissait cet endroit c'était le boudoir de sa mère. Elle reconnaissait les tentures luxueuses bleu turquoise et les divans moelleux. Elle se vit alors dans un miroir. Elle portait une élégante petite robe rose et ses chevaux bouclés mi longs étaient soigneusement coiffés en anglaises élégantes qui retombaient sur ses épaules de petite fille. Elle avait l'air d'avoir neuf ans tout au plus.

- Allons jeune fille excusez-vous ! Intima sa mère sèchement.

Elle regarda vers l'endroit d'où provenait cette voix et reconnu sa mère qui était jeune et belle. Elle vit ensuite Aristote Zone. Elle fit une révérence devant celui-ci.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser père.

- Voilà qui est mieux ! C'est de la mauvaise graine Aristote ! Cette petite ne me crée que des problèmes ! Si avoir une fille n'était pas obligatoire sur Flora vous pouvez me croire que je ne me serai jamais donné la peine de mettre au monde ce petit monstre ! Affirma sa mère méchamment.

Ellie baissa la tête contrite. Sa mère était en colère et lorsqu'elle était dans cet état, tout était bon pour humilier l'objet de sa vindicte.

- Vous verrez très cher, elle tombera amoureuse d'un mauvais garçon qui la fera souffrir. Un homme mauvais voilà ce qui attend cette petite idiote, de la graine de pirate ou de brigand qui ne vaudra pas la corde pour le pendre !

- C'est faux ! Cria Ellie de toutes ses forces. Hans est un homme formidable et unique ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler de lui comme ça !

Sa mère se leva et lui administra une gifle magistrale. Ellie se tint la joue alors que ses larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage.

Elle se rappelait de cette histoire. Cela remontait a tellement loin. Bien sûr à l'époque elle ne connaissait pas le capitaine de l'Arcadia. Elle ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'elle avait répondu mais sa répartie lui avait valu la même gifle. Elle s'enfuit par la porte qui menait à la chambre de sa mère puis elle sortit de la maison en passant par le couloir puis par l'escalier principal. Elle courut à travers les jardins à toutes jambes, elle voulait s'éloigner au plus vite de cette mère qui n' l'aimait pas et de ce père indifférent, manipulateur et criminel. Elle passa le petit portillon qui séparait la propriété du verger. Elle courut à perdre haleine, le traversant à toute vitesse. Elle savait que la maison de sa nourrice n'était plus très loin. Elle vit Nadia, la cadette avec qui elle faisait de grandes expéditions d'exploration en pays inconnu à travers la campagne de Flora. Elle entra en courant pour aller se réfugier dans les bras de sa nourrice qui préparait une tarte pour ses enfants. Sophie regarda la petite pleurer sur son tablier de cuisine en lui caressant la tête avec tendresse.

- Allons ma petite Ellie, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je veux rester avec toi, je ne veux plus retourner auprès de ma mère, sanglota-t-elle. De toute façon, elle ne m'aime pas, je ne suis qu'une obligation pour elle.

- Allons, ma chérie, si je pouvais le faire je n'hésiterai pas une seconde mais ce n'est pas faisable. Et puis n'oublie pas que l'on va bientôt aller sur Mars, là-bas tu retrouveras Jonathan.

- Tu crois que tonton Victor voudra bien me regarder les histoires de pirates.

- Celles sur le capitaine Harlock ? Proposa Sophie en souriant. Il ne se fera pas prier tu sais qu'il en raffole de la grande épopée de l'Arcadia et de son équipage ne connaissant pas la peur et bravant tous les dangers de l'univers.

- Oui, la légende d'Harlock ! Approuva Ellie en cessant de pleurer et en souriant à sa nourrice.

- Ce n'est qu'un mythe ma chérie, un beau rêve, une légende, ne l'oublie pas, rappela Sophie en essuyant les larmes d'Ellie avec tendresse.

- Je peux aller jouer avec Nadia ?

- Bien sûr. Mais n'allez pas près de la rivière, c'est dangereux ! Prévint Sophie en criant alors qu'Ellie ressortait en courant.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Elle sourit en voyant les deux fillettes courir joyeusement sur les chemins de terre brune. Ses souvenirs étaient si forts. Ses joies d'enfant auprès de sa nourrice et de sa fille Nadia avaient réussi à la faire tenir toutes ses années. Les deux amies coururent le long du chemin et arrivèrent près de l'embranchement qui menait vers la rivière. Ellie pris la direction de celle-ci et Nadia tenta de la rappeler à l'ordre.

- Ellie, maman a dit qu'on ne devait pas aller par là.

- Il fait si chaud Nadia, on pourrait un peu se rafraîchir en baignant juste nos pieds ! Insista Ellie.

Nadia céda et elles allèrent toutes les deux près de la rivière. Elles retirèrent leurs chaussures puis s'assirent sur la berge. Elles trempèrent leur pied dans l'eau fraîche. Ellie était bien dans cet endroit. Cette rivière était si belle. Elle n'était pas très large, mais préservée de la pollution, l'eau était très pure et elle pouvait sentir les poissons glisser près de ses pieds. Les petites restèrent jusqu'au soir et au moment de partir Ellie regarda en amont de la rivière. Elle vit un homme au loin sur la berge. Une grande silhouette toute de noir vêtu et son cœur ivre de joie lui disait de courir vers cet homme. C'était lui, elle l'avait enfin retrouvé, l'homme de sa vie. Elle se mit à courir dans l'herbe douce de la berge vers cet homme si grand et si élégant.

- Hans ! Cria-t-elle.

L'homme se retourna. Il était jeune, la trentaine. Il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que le capitaine de l'Arcadia. Il n'avait pas de traces sur le visage et ses yeux étaient intacts mais c'était lui, elle en était sûre. Mark sourit à Ellie et lui tendit les bras où elle s'engouffra avec joie.

- Je savais que je te retrouverai Hans ! Pleura-t-elle de joie

- Je suis venu pour te ramener Ellie, annonça Mark.

Les larmes de la petite fille qu'il serrait dans ses bras ne cessaient de couler. Il devait trouver le moyen de la ramener vers le capitaine de l'Arcadia. Il la serra contre lui.

- Tout ce qu'il faut Ellie, c'est que tu te concentres et que tu cherches en toi-même ce qui compte le plus à tes yeux, murmura-t-il en la soulevant de terre.

Ellie savait ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu.

- Je veux mes jumeaux, je veux Hans ! Affirma-t-elle.

Mark sourit tristement. Une lumière blanche aveuglante envahi l'horizon , elle engloba le paysage. Elle fit mal aux yeux d'Ellie qui les ferma par réflexe. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit Mark avait disparu. Elle sourit tristement. Elle avait pris Mark pour son père et s'était jetée dans ses bras sans se poser la moindre question. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce entièrement blanche et elle vit en face d'elle Kurt Wilson qui lui souriait avec douceur. Ellie observa ses bras et se toucha la poitrine. Elle avait retrouvé sa taille adulte.

- C'est vous qui m'avez fait venir ici ?

- Oui. Je n'ai eu qu'à envoyer Mark pour vous récupérer et vous êtes directement allé dans ses bras en pensant que c'étaient ceux d'Harlock. Cela a dû lui faire de la peine mais je pense qu'il a compris à présent la force des sentiments qui vous unissent au capitaine de l'Arcadia. Personnellement j'ai pu les constater lorsque vous étiez prête à vous battre contre moi pour m'empêcher de monter à bord.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Que vous viviez. Je veux que vous retourniez auprès de l'homme que vous aimez.

- Je ne pense pas que ce sera possible, objecta-t-elle.

- Parce qu'il vous a trompé avec Sylvidra ? S'étonna-t-il en riant. Si vous saviez la vérité, vous seriez surprise.

- Je sais qu'il a fait cela pour récupérer son fils et même si j'étais un peu en colère au début je lui ai pardonné.

- Un peu en colère ? Se moqua Kurt en souriant en se rappelant de la soupe à la tomate agrémentée de piment.

- Que voulez-vous, j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse, reconnut Ellie.

- Vous voulez voir votre avenir ?

- Mon avenir ?

- Oui, entourée de ceux que vous aimez.

- Je vais avoir droit au rêve rose bonbon ? Plaisanta Ellie moqueuse.

- Seulement ce que vous désirez le plus au monde. Ce que vous méritez d'avoir.

Il tendit la main vers elle.

- Un peu de courage, Ellie, jusqu'à présent vous n'en n'avez jamais manqué.

Ellie prit cette main et un nouveau flash lumineux lui fit fermer les yeux. Elle avait l'impression de rêver. Elle semblait flotter au-dessus d'une petite rue coquette. Elle vit un véhicule s'arrêter devant une grande maison en pierres taillées. Devant il y avait un petit bout de jardin fleuri et une jolie boîte aux lettres blanches en forme de maison. Elle vit un véhicule assez long se garer devant la maison et elle se regarda y descendre. Son ventre était arrondi par la maternité et son visage irradiait de bonheur. L'homme descendit à son tour, c'était Hans mais il ne portait pas sa tenue de pirate. Il portait une tenue de style militaire noire. Un manteau élégant noir doublé de rouge lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux et soulignait sa taille élégante et il portait un sous pull noir. Il se tourna vers la future maman et lui sourit avec tendresse. Il ouvrit la porte arrière. Il détacha Frank et Marie de leur siège rehausseur. Ils semblaient avoir deux et demi. Il posa les petits sur le sol et ceux-ci se mirent à gambader vers la maison. Ellie s'approcha de Hans et lui prit la main. Ellie put voir des alliances à leur doigt.

- Comment la trouves-tu ? S'enquit Harlock en lui souriant avec tendresse.

- Elle est magnifique mon ange !

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent avec passion puis ils allèrent dans la maison.

Le noir se fit et l'histoire reprit deux mois plus tard. La maison était recouverte de guirlandes lumineuses et une fine couche de neige recouvrait le sol et les maisons. L'esprit d'Ellie flotta jusque dans la maison. Elle vit les cadeaux sous le sapin de Noël. Elle se tourna vers le canapé où elle trouva Hans et elle-même tendrement allongés, enlacés sur le canapé. La main de son amour caressait son ventre arrondi et ils s'embrassaient avec tendresse. Les larmes d'Ellie coulèrent. Elle tendit la main vers le visage radieux de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle voulait tant être auprès de lui. Son esprit fusionna avec la Ellie du futur et elle sentit la douce étreinte d'Harlock, le velouté de ses lèvres. Toute son âme désirait être auprès de lui. Elle fut arrachée des bras de son amant. Son âme s'envolait et s'éloignait de lui. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces puis elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle ne cessait d'appeler l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle fondit dans l'éclatante lumière blanche. Elle revit défiler toute sa vie. De sa naissance à sa vie d'adulte, ses études, son travail pour Gaia, la découverte de l'Arcadia, le départ d'Harlock puis l'explosion qui l'avait fait tomber dans un profond sommeil.

Le moniteur chargé de capter son activité cérébrale s'emballa et Ellie ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta lorsqu'elle reconnut le plafond de son lit baldaquin qui se trouvait dans la cabine où Harlock l'avait installé.

Pour Harlock cette attente était interminable. L'état d'Ellie n'empirait pas, il était stationnaire. Chaque jour il faisait les soins nécessaires à la jeune femme et scrutait la moindre évolution sur l'encéphalogramme. Il ne cessait de se reprocher de ne pas l'avoir emmenée à bord de l'Arcadia ce jour-là. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il sillonnait l'espace à présent. Il caressa la joue d'Ellie et lui sourit tristement. Il regarda son cosmodragoon pensivement. Il caressa la crosse puis se leva. Il quitta la cabine pour se rendre dans la sienne. Toshiro n'aimait pas ce calme. Harlock aurait dû se révolter contre ce coup du sort. Il n'était pas un homme passif, c'était un battant. Il acceptait la situation bien trop facilement et il ne mangeait presque plus. Il fallait qu'il laisse exploser sa rage et seulement à ce moment-là il arriverait à prendre une décision froidement. Il devait trouver le moyen de le faire exploser et la seule façon était de lui faire mal. Cette idée l'écœurait mais il devait le faire pour Harlock. Hans se servit un verre d'alcool puis il alla vers la grande baie vitrée.

- Les constantes d'Ellie n'ont pas évolué, signala Toshiro. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Attendre.

- Tu te berces d'illusion, se moqua Yattaran, elle est perdue. Je vais finir par croire qu'une malédiction touche toutes les femmes à qui tu donnes ton cœur.

Harlock sous la colère, explosa le verre entre ses doigts puis il se figea le cœur meurtri.

- Franchement, si tu l'avais emmenée à bord de l'Arcadia au lieu de l'abandonner sur Terre on n'en serait pas là. Reprocha Toshiro

Le capitaine reçu cette remarque comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

- Je me demande ce que les Mazones ont bien pu lui faire subir pour qu'elle finisse dans cet état. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils lui ont fait ?

Harlock ne voulait pas penser à cela. Cette pensée était beaucoup trop douloureuse pour lui.

- Sylvidra après avoir découvert que tu l'avais grugée a dû envoyer ses soldats à sa recherche et leur a donné l'ordre de la massacrer

- Tais-toi ! Ordonna Harlock en s'effondrant sur la table basse. Il tremblait de rage. Il n'avait qu'une envie, faire payer à Sylvidra, la mort de son fils ainsi que l'agonie de la femme qu'il aimait.

- Je me demande comment ils ont fait pour lui abîmer la cage thoracique comme cela. Ils l'ont peut-être torturée. Ce qui est bête c'est que les médecins n'ont pas vérifié si les soldats s'étaient un peu amusés avec elle ...Insinua Toshiro la mort dans l'âme de devoir faire souffrir son ami comme cela."

Harlock saisit la bouteille d'alcool et la fracassa contre le mur avec rage. Sa colère et sa haine se manifestaient enfin au grand soulagement de Toshiro qui assistait à cela en pleurant. Harlock massacra les meubles, les verres. Ses poings finirent ensanglantés. A cause de la poussée d'adrénaline, il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il s'était fracturé le poignet gauche en frappant violemment la table basse en chêne. Sa rage dura des heures puis épuisé, à bout de souffle il quitta sa cabine pour aller veiller le corps de son fils dans le hangar. Toshiro le regarda s'éloigner puis il veilla sur Ellie.

Celle-ci releva le masque à oxygène puis elle regarda ses bras. Elle avait deux intraveineuses et sentait une gêne au niveau de son intimité. Elle saisit le combiné qui permettait de contacter les secteurs clefs de l'Arcadia. Elle essaya la timonerie, les machines, la cabine d'Harlock mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Les perfusions la gênant, elle les retira et tamponna le sang qui s'échappa un peu avec le drap puis elle contacta l'ordinateur.

- Vous m'entendez Toshiro ?

- C'est toi Ellie ! Hurla de joie l'ordinateur qui n'arrivait pas à croire un tel miracle.

- Ben oui c'est moi. Où est Hans ?

- Dans le hangar...Je vais essayer de l'appeler...Bon sang il ne répond pas !

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais le rejoindre.

- Tu crois que tu arriveras à marcher ?

- Avec du mal, mais ça devrait aller...Par contre, j'ai un petit problème, avoua-t-elle embarrassée. On m'a placé une sonde urinaire, vous savez comment on l'enlève. Je n'ai pas envie de me promener avec un sac d'urine sous le bras.

- Euh je vais me renseigner...Accepta Toshiro

Il envoya un robot médical équipé du matériel nécessaire puis il fit ses recherches sur le web. Il trouva la procédure puis expliqua celle-ci à Ellie. Etant profane en la matière l'opération prit beaucoup de temps à la jeune femme. Une fois l'encombrant objet enlevé, elle s'assit lentement sur le lit. La tête lui tournait un peu et elle respira profondément. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se leva lentement et se dirigea doucement vers son armoire. Elle trouva une tenue de nuit élégante de couleur rouge qu'elle passa puis elle mit la robe de chambre assortie. Equipée de mules elle quitta sa cabine et descendit vers le hangar. Elle avança lentement et vit au loin la grande silhouette noire de son amour. Elle entra dans le hangar et remarqua qu'il était près d'un caisson réfrigérant. Elle avait l'impression d'assister à la même scène que lorsqu'elle l'avait aidé à surmonter la mort de Mimée.

- Hans ? Appela-t-elle.

Harlock en entendant son prénom regarda vers la porte et vit Ellie. Il ne pouvait croire à ce qu'il voyait. Il pensait qu'il était de train de rêver, Ellie était dans le coma. La jeune femme s'approcha.

Elle remarqua le regard hagard de l'homme qu'elle aimait alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Le capitaine la regarda plus attentivement. La démarche était hésitante et difficile mais c'était bien elle, c'était Ellie. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine et il la serra contre lui dès qu'elle fut près de lui. Il plongea son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et Ellie sentit les larmes d'Harlock couler sur sa peau. Elle se serra contre lui. Harlock saisit son visage en lui souriant. La tendresse et la joie inondaient son visage. Il l'embrassa fougueusement. Ce baiser fit perdre son souffle à Ellie qui dû faire comprendre à Harlock qu'il devait s'arrêter.

- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu ma chérie, murmura-t-il en la serrant à nouveau contre lui.

- Je crois que je ne suis pas passée loin de la mort mon ange. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Harlock s'éloigna d'elle et elle vit le corps de Mark dans le caisson. Elle toucha d'une main tremblante la paroi et ses larmes se mirent à couler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'enquit-elle en essayant de cacher ses pleurs.

- Les nanos de Ryo ont fonctionné mais Sylvidra avait piégé les siens pour qu'ils empoisonnent leur hôte à la moindre tentative pour le sauver.

- Oh, ce n'est pas vrai ! Se désola Ellie. Comment peut-on faire cela à son enfant ?

En se relevant elle vit le sang coagulé sur les gants de son amour. Elle toucha ses mains.

- Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, ce ne sont que des égratignures, indiqua Harlock gêné qui retira sa main prestement.

- Il faut soigner cela. Viens avec moi.

Ellie commençait à quitter le hangar et Harlock la saisit par la taille pour l'aider à marcher. Ellie proposa d'aller dans la cabine d'Harlock mais celui-ci gêné proposa l'infirmerie. Ellie prépara une grande bassine remplie d'eau stérile et y fit tremper les mains de son ange. Le sang avait coagulé et elle ne voulait lui faire mal en enlevant les gants d'un coup sec. Une fois ceux-ci enlevés, elle put constater les dégâts. Les belles et grandes mains d'Harlock étaient couvertes de meurtrissures qu'elle soigna avec douceur puis elle lui mit un bandage. En s'occupant de la main gauche elle vit Harlock hésiter un peu et elle lui fit passer une radio. Le verdict de Toshiro fut sans appel, Harlock s'était cassé le poignet. Ellie lui plaça un gantelet rigide fermé grâce à des lanières. Son poignet allait devoir rester immobilisé pendant six semaines.

- Comment t'es-tu fais cela ? L'interrogea Ellie.

- Je ne me rappelle plus, éluda le capitaine en détournant le regard.

- Hans, tu penses vraiment que je vais croire cela ? L'interrogea-t-elle incrédule.

Elle n'obtint aucune autre réponse.

- Très bien. Est-ce que la bataille a été un succès ?

- Oui. Tu veux bien me dire comment tu as été blessée ?

- Je préférerai qu'on en parle plus tard. Je dois aller récupérer nos jumeaux. Est-ce que l'on peut retourner sur Amos ? Souhaita Ellie.

- Bien sûr. Tu devrais retourner te reposer Ellie, tu es très pâle.

- Ca va aller ne t'inquiète pas, affirma-t-elle en lui caressant la joue avec douceur.

Elle lui fit un sourire radieux. Ellie était heureuse, elle avait retrouvé son ange et elle espérait bien que son joli rêve deviendrait réalité.

Toshiro fit demi-tour avec plaisir et l'Arcadia repartit pour Amos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Choix difficiles**

L'Arcadia approchait d'Amos. Harlock avait continué à veiller sur Ellie, dont les blessures prenaient du temps à se guérir et ce malgré les nanos de Ryo qui travaillaient à plein régime pour la remettre sur pied. Elle souffrait qui plus est de céphalées fréquentes et ses souvenirs depuis son réveil avaient tendance à s'embrouiller dans son esprit. Elle se rappelait son étrange rêve mais la journée où elle était sortie du coma était comme dans un trou noir. La dernière chose dont elle arrivait à se souvenir se situait dans le laboratoire pendant qu'elle effectuait les sabotages. Elle tenta de se rappeler des combats qui l'avaient menés à être blessée mais ses souvenirs étaient inaccessibles. Le capitaine s'était rendu compte du phénomène dès le lendemain Ellie semblait ailleurs, cherchant à se souvenir de quelques chose. Elle paraissait même parfois absente et il était fréquent qu'il la retrouvât figée, regardant pensivement la mer d'étoiles comme si elle était très loin de l'Arcadia. Hans étant très inquiet, il demanda à Toshiro de pousser les machines au maximum car il fallait qu'Ellie voie un médecin de toute urgence. Face à ce problème de mémoire la jeune maman se tourna vers lui mais elle le sentait, Harlock, embarrassé, refusait de parler de certains sujets et lorsqu'il lui demandait ce qu'il s'était passé sur Terre elle éludait la question car elle n'arrivait plus à réunir les souvenirs de cette fameuse soirée. Ce refus de communiquer mettait progressivement une distance entre eux. Harlock le soir retournait dormir à sa cabine et elle passait ses nuits seule. Elle qui aimait tant se blottir dans ses bras, se retrouvait privée de leur douce chaleur rassurante alors qu'elle avait un besoin de plus en plus important de la présence de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ellie, face à ses pertes de mémoire commençait à avoir peur. Elle risquait de perdre tous ses précieux souvenirs et elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Sans compter qu'elle ne savait plus très bien où en était sa relation avec Harlock. Ils avaient rompus sur Amos car la Résistance voulait tuer Mark, elle s'en rappelait très bien, elle l'avait retrouvé ensuite dans le lit de Sylvidra puis ses souvenirs s'effilochaient. Mark était mort, assassiné par sa mère ce qui voulait dire que la tentative de Hans pour sauver son fils avait été un échec, cela elle l'avait bien compris. Elle respectait son deuil, et gardait par conséquence ses distances en espérant qu'il finirait par revenir vers elle mais plus le temps passait plus elle en doutait. Hans la soignait mais ensuite il s'occupait de l'Arcadia et la laissait seule. Peut-être que sa décision de rupture était définitive finalement. Si c'était le cas, elle devrait l'accepter et ne songer plus qu'à ses enfants. Elle n'osait pas lui poser la question franchement, elle avait bien trop peur de sa réponse. Elle craignait plus que tout qu'une fois de retour sur Amos il ne lui confirme ses pires craintes et qu'il ne s'envole pour tous jamais dans la mer d'étoiles.

Ryo sur Amos constatait jour après jour que la situation empirait. Les aristocrates régnaient en maîtres sur beaucoup de planètes et la population, frustrée, s'en prenait aux familles de ceux qui avaient travaillé ou collaboré avec le Consortium. Certains qui avaient simplement le malheur d'être apparentés aux hommes et femmes du Consortium et qui n'avaient pas collaboré furent mis au banc de la société. Beaucoup avaient fuis leur logement et s'étaient réfugiés dans les anciennes mines des astéroïdes pour ne plus subir la vindicte populaire.

Ryo ne pouvait que constater les dégâts. Si une enquête officielle avait pu être lancée les choses auraient été beaucoup plus claires. La noblesse se chargeait de mettre de l'huile sur le feu en ne cessant de répéter dans les médias qu'il était temps de se débarrasser de tous ceux qui avaient collaboré ainsi que de leur famille. Bien entendu, elle s'était arrangée pour faire disparaître les preuves compromettantes la concernant.

Nynna le voyait tous les jours, Ryo s'enfonçait dans la dépression. La blessure d'Ellie l'avait profondément affecté et il commençait à regretter d'avoir sacrifié tant de monde pour que le peuple se retrouve dans cette situation-là. La société se fracturait de plus en plus et il ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Les planètes couraient au désastre et il se sentait impuissant. Il sentait la colère latente sous son désespoir et il ne mangeait presque plus. Il ne dormait que deux ou trois heures par nuit. La noblesse avait réussi à prendre le pouvoir démocratiquement et d'ici une année les élections lui donneraient le gouvernement de la nouvelle démocratie. Après tout la population, étant débarrassée de Gaia et du Consortium, elle n'avait plus besoin de la Résistance.

Ryo regardait le coucher de soleil sur Amos tristement. Nynna observait son amant. Tous ses rêves s'écroulaient et elle ne pouvait pas l'aider. Elle jeta un œil sur le plan de l'académie militaire et sourit tristement. Elle quitta la pièce en laissant son amoureux plongé dans ses tristes pensées et alla dans la salle des communications. Elle lisait un rapport lorsqu'un appel prioritaire du général Martin mit en route l'écran principal. Elle vit alors l'air réjoui du général s'afficher sur l'écran.

- Salut Nynna ! Ryo est dans le coin ? S'enquit-il joyeusement.

- Non il est dans nos appartements et il ne va pas très fort, indiqua-t-elle tristement.

- J'ai un cadeau magnifique pour lui ! Annonça le général tout sourire.

- Des preuves contre ses sales enfoirés d'aristos qui nous pourrissent la vie ?

- Mieux, un revenant ! L'Arcadia est de retour ma belle !

Nynna sous le choc lâcha le document qu'elle lisait qui atterrit en vrac sur le sol.

- Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est de très mauvais goût ! Gronda-t-elle.

- Voici les images en direct !

Une vidéo s'incrusta sur l'image du général où on voyait l'Arcadia en approche d'Amos.

- Oh merci mon Dieu ! Pleura de joie Nynna.

- Je vais envoyer l'image à Ryo, proposa-t-il en souriant en voyant le visage bouleversé de la jeune femme.

Deux minutes plus tard, Ryo se ruait dans la salle où il assista à l'entrée de l'Arcadia dans l'atmosphère d'Amos en direct. Les deux amants en pleurèrent de joie en se serrant l'un contre l'autre.

- On ferait mieux d'essuyer nos larmes, Mister Freeze risque de ne pas apprécier de nous voir pleurer, suggéra Nynna en se tamponnant les yeux.

Ellie rejoignit Harlock à la timonerie. Son amour guidait l'Arcadia, elle l'observa un long moment avant que Hans ne vienne à lui demander de contacter Ryo sur la fréquence de la Résistance. Nynna en reconnaissant le code secret bascula le signal vidéo sur l'écran. Elle faillit faire une attaque en voyant le visage souriant d'Ellie. Elle qui s'était promis de ne pas pleurer fondit en larmes.

- Bonjour Nynna, la salua Ellie, je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiétée. Je vais bien, les nanos de Ryo m'ont aidée à guérir. Ne pleure plus je t'en prie.

- Excuse-moi c'est l'émotion, sanglota la jeune femme très émue.

Elle s'essuya les yeux et Ryo eut un soupir de soulagement. Il s'approcha les yeux brillants.

- Si tu savais ce que je suis soulagé que ça ait marché ! S'exclama-t-il en faisant tout pour contenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

- Tu n'as pas bonne mine Ryo, s'inquiéta Ellie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- L'Arcadia peut se poser sur les quais qui bordent le siège du nouveau gouvernement au Nord de la capitale. Il faudrait que je parle à Harlock, c'est important, souhaita Ryo.

Harlock mis en route la caméra qui permettait de visionner le sol des planètes sur de grandes distances et il repéra au Nord une vaste villa à plusieurs étages très luxueuse où des quais de grandes tailles avaient été aménagés en contrebas au niveau du fleuve. Il y avait des gardes placés au niveau des escaliers qui remontaient vers la propriété.

- Ca fait beaucoup de marches à monter et Ellie est encore fragile, indiqua-t-il. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle aura la force de grimper jusque là-haut.

- Ne t'inquiètes je vais envoyer un véhicule qui vous emmènera aux pieds du bâtiment, le rassura Ryo.

- Très bien A plus tard.

Harlock coupa la communication et les deux futurs époux n'avaient plus qu'à attendre la venue de leurs amis.

- Pourquoi veux-tu le voir ? S'étonna Nynna

- Il faut que je lui dise ce qui se passe.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait le laisser respirer un peu après tout ce qu'il a subi, protesta Nynna. Sans compter qu'il doit vouloir inhumer son fils.

- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas le choix, il n'y a que lui qui peut nous sortir de cette situation !

L'Arcadia se posa majestueusement sur les flots et glissa jusqu'aux quais. Une rampe fut installée et les deux occupants du vaisseau descendirent. Un véhicule les transporta jusqu'à la propriété et un garde les emmena jusqu'aux appartements de Ryo et de Nynna. A peine eurent-ils franchi le seuil de la porte du salon que Nynna se jeta sur Ellie et la serra à l'étouffer.

- Nynna j'ai du mal à respirer, indiqua Ellie dont la cage thoracique n'était pas tout à fait remise.

- Pardon, s'excusa Nynna en se reculant tout en en pleurant de joie. Je suis tellement soulagée. Je me suis bien occupé de tes petits, ils dorment en ce moment.

- Je sais Nynna, la rassura Ellie en lui souriant et lui serrant les mains dans les siennes.

- Ils ont bien poussé tu sais. Ils ont un an et c'est fou ce qu'ils ont grandi en quelques mois !

- Ça pousse très vite à cet âge.

Nynna regarda du côté d'Harlock et vit qu'il lui souriait avec douceur.

- Excusez-moi capitaine, je n'ai pas pensé à vous saluer, avoua Nynna gênée en lui tendant la main.

- Je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin moi ? Se moqua gentiment Harlock en lui serrant la main.

Harlock regarda du côté de Ryo et s'inquiéta fortement. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec un air aussi préoccupé et angoissé. Il s'approcha de lui et à sa grande surprise, Ryo le prit dans ses bras et se serra contre lui.

- Ce que je suis content de te voir ! S'exclama Ryo reconnaissant.

Harlock était un peu interdit face à une telle attitude. Nynna et Ellie assistaient à cela surprises. Harlock, embarrassé, finit par l'entourer de ses bras et constata que l'informaticien avait beaucoup maigri

- Nynna, il ne va pas bien du tout ton amoureux, il a perdu le peu de graisse qu'il avait. J'ai même l'impression qu'il a perdu du muscle aussi, s'inquiéta Harlock.

- Je sais. Il a beaucoup de soucis en ce moment. Il ne dort et mange presque plus, avoua-t-elle gênée.

Harlock sentit une larme lui couler dans le cou.

- Je rêve, là ! S'exclama Harlock choqué. Tu pleures en plus !

- Non ! Mentit Ryo embarrassé qui sentait l'émotion le submerger.

- Bien sûr et ce n'est pas une larme que j'ai senti me tomber dans le cou peut-être ! Ecoute c'est embarrassant, je ne vais quand même pas me retrouver à te câliner devant ces dames pour que tu te calmes. Ressaisis-toi !

Ryo s'éloigna brusquement de lui puis il lui saisit la main. Il l'entraîna dans la pièce à côté et la porte se referma en claquant derrière eux à la grande surprise des deux femmes présentes. Harlock en voyant le lit à baldaquin en bois à deux places eut un rire incrédule. Ryo l'avait carrément amené dans sa chambre. Décidément l'informaticien devait avoir de gros problèmes pour ne pas se rendre compte de l'incongruité de l'endroit où il l'avait emmené pour discuter.

- Tu te rends bien compte que le câlin c'était une plaisanterie ! Je ne vais pas te faire un bisou pour te consoler de ton gros chagrin ! Prévint Harlock sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que depuis quelques temps je suis à bout de nerfs, révéla Ryo en essuyant ses larmes. Et puis, ici, on sera tranquille pour discuter.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Harlock.

- On a un gros problème.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'ai tellement de trucs à te raconter que je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer.

- Aristote Zone ?

- Il s'est barré pendant l'assaut avec les militaires du Consortium.

- Sylvidra ?

- Disparue, on n'arrive pas à la localiser.

- Qu'est-ce qui coince ?

- Tout ! Paniqua Ryo. On a mis en place un gouvernement provisoire le temps de tout réinstaller et de créer une nouvelle constitution.

- C'est un bon début.

- Attends, c'est là où les choses se gâtent. On a créé une assemblée de représentants. Chaque planète ayant un nombre de représentants en fonction de sa population. Et il y a eu les groupes de pression. D'abord Flora mais ça ce n'était pas trop grave je leur ai dit de faire comme elles faisaient avant pour que ses satanées bonne femmes me foutent la paix au plus vite !

Harlock eut un petit rire face à l'énervement de son ami.

- Ne te moque pas ! J'aurai voulu t'y voir à ma place !

- Non, merci ! La politique ce n'est pas mon truc ! Soutint Harlock en riant.

- Tu crois que c'est le mien ! Je suis informaticien à la base ! Enfin bon, j'ai voulu régler cela très vite, car je me suis rendu compte qu'un groupe de pression constitué de personnes qui se sont enrichies sous le Consortium s'était fait élire.

- Qui ?

- Les aristos ! Lâcha Ryo.

- Tu n'avais pas des dossiers sur les personnes qui avaient collaboré avec Aristote Zone ? S'étonna Harlock inquiet.

- Pas sur tout le monde. Les aristocrates ont réussi à couvrir leurs arrières et je n'ai pas de preuves contre eux. De toute façon j'ai voulu faire voter une loi permettant une enquête officielle sur les criminels qui avaient des liens avec le Consortium mais elle a été rejetée.

- Mais comment un petit groupe peut faire basculer une assemblée ?

- Ce n'est pas un petit groupe. Ils dirigent la moitié des planètes qu'ils ont transformées en duchés, comtés et en d'autres trucs que je ne connais pas !

- Si j'ai bien compris, la République que tu as mise en place se fait bouffer de l'intérieur par des monarchistes, c'est ça ? Gronda Harlock.

- Oui. Ils dépendent d'un roi qui réside sur Pyros, le roi Von Kiel, révéla Ryo.

- Ca me dépasse ! Comment est-ce que les gens peuvent accorder leur confiance à un système aussi rétrograde ! Explosa le capitaine de l'Arcadia.

- Ils n'arrêtent pas de parler d'égalité, de liberté, de tout ce qu'il faut pour manipuler les gens.

- En gros l'ancien système est remplacé par pire ! Ce n'est pas brillant ! Ragea Harlock.

Harlock vit une bouteille d'alcool accompagnée des plusieurs verres sur la commode et se servit une dose d'alcool pour encaisser cette mauvaise nouvelle.

- Ce n'est pas tout. Je crois qu'ils veulent déchoir de leurs droits tous ceux qui ont un lien de parenté avec les membres du Consortium et de leurs collaborateurs. Ils sont en train de constituer des listes pour les faire expulser de notre galaxie.

- Qu'est-ce que ça leur rapporte ?

- Le soutien de la population. Il y a beaucoup de rancœur chez les gens qu'une enquête aurait pu balayer. En affirmant haut et fort que ces gens sont dangereux et qu'ils pourraient vouloir prendre le pouvoir. Ils se présentent comme le rempart contre le retour du Consortium.

- Surtout que Zone s'est barré avec l'armée ! Décidément les gens sont toujours aussi lâches. Ils écoutent celui qui gueule le plus fort et qui leur fait peur ! Explosa Harlock.

- Ellie est sur la liste.

Le verre d'alcool explosa dans la main du capitaine.

- Pourquoi Ellie ?

- Elle est la fille d'Aristote Zone. Elle s'est retrouvée en tête de liste mais tu t'en doutes c'est plus une vengeance qu'autre chose.

- Pour faire cela, il faudrait passer une loi, supposa Harlock angoissé.

- Ils ont essayé, je l'ai rejetée mais je ne pourrai pas la faire rejeter tout le temps. Elle finira par passer.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je pensais qu'on allait enfin pouvoir respirer ! S'exclama Harlock en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Je pense qu'on peut les avoir mais on a très peu de temps.

- Dans combien de temps auront-ils tous les pouvoirs ?

- Il y a des élections pour le prochain gouvernement dans un an.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu les placer beaucoup plus tard, ragea Harlock.

- Je veux mettre en place une République ! Pas une dictature ! S'insurgea Ryo. Je n'allais pas garder le pouvoir pendant des années et passer pour ce que je ne suis pas ! Notre peuple une fois la République installée a le droit de choisir ses représentants et son chef de gouvernement !

- Si Ellie part, je pars avec elle et tu ferais mieux de quitter cette galaxie avec Nynna tant qu'il en est encore temps ! Le prévint Harlock en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je refuse de fuir !

- Tu sais ce qui se passera si ces pourris obtiennent les pleins pouvoirs, ils se débarrasseront de tous ceux qui font partie de la Résistance. Et on ne peut envoyer l'armée sous peine de déclencher une guerre civile qui profitera aux Illumidas ! Tout ce travail pour rien ! On n'aurait mieux fait de laisser le champ libre à Sylvidra et de foutre le camp pour créer ailleurs une nouvelle civilisation !

- Je ne partirai pas sans me battre, Harlock ! En plus il faut que je te dise un truc, Yattaran s'est chargé de récupérer les Mazones esclaves qui nous ont aidés et il les a emmenés sur ta base secrète.

- Sur l'îlot ? S'étrangla Harlock. Tu ne pouvais les installer sur une planète !

- Laquelle ? Ce sont des Mazones et le fait qu'ils ne le soient que de moitié et qu'ils nous aient aidés ne les protègent pas de la haine de la population !

Ryo alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et reprit :

- Tu es d'origine aristocratique n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire que Hans Ludwig Von Harlock c'est...

- … aristo, termina Harlock. Oui je suis issu de la vieille noblesse allemande et alors ?

- Je crois qu'ils seraient ravis que tu rejoignes leur bord, supposa Ryo.

- Pardon ? L'interpella Harlock qui avait peur de comprendre.

- Tu pourrais te laisser convaincre de rejoindre leur groupe.

- Et Ellie ?

- Tu l'as plaquée avant de quitter Amos non ?

Harlock bondit du lit et fit face à Ryo en serrant les poings de colère.

- Je n'ai fait ça que pour pouvoir aller sauver mon fils en me disant que si je la plaquais elle irait dans le vaisseau cité en acceptant de me laisser derrière elle !

- Tu la connais mal visiblement.

- J'avais espéré que les saloperies que j'avais pu lui balancer auraient suffi à me faire haïr d'elle, se désola-t-il en s'appuyant dos contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, tout le monde le sait que l'amour ça rend con et vous deux vu la profondeur de vos sentiments vous êtes un sacré duo de...

- Ca va j'ai compris ! Le coupa sèchement Harlock.

- Ecoute cela ne servirait à rien de partir car je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils nous laisseraient tranquilles pour autant mais si on peut prouver leur alliance avec le Consortium ou leurs projets je pense que les choses pourraient bouger. Cela fait cent dix ans que l'on a plus eu de République la remettre en place risque d'être difficile car les gens ont peur. Le Consortium et Gaia ont toujours guidé leur vie à partir de là le chemin risque d'être un peu difficile pour mettre en place un nouveau système. Je sais que je te demande quelque chose de dur mais je ne te le demanderais pas si cela n'était pas notre seule option.

- Est-ce que j'ai le droit de dire la vérité à Ellie ? Souhaita Harlock.

- Non cela vaut mieux pour sa propre sécurité. Pour que cela marche votre brouille doit être réelle.

- Je ne vais pas y arriver c'est trop dur. Je l'aime et je n'ai aucune envie de la perdre ! Se désola Harlock en pâlissant. Je pensais que les problèmes étaient derrière nous et qu'on allait enfin pouvoir nous reconstruire et fonder un foyer stable pour élever nos jumeaux...

Harlock posa la tête contre le mur en respirant profondément. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de ceux qu'il aimait. Il connaissait exactement les dangers d'un système de type monarchique, si la noblesse tenait tant à obtenir le pouvoir ce n'était certainement pas pour le partager. Les nobles ne mettraient jamais en place une monarchie parlementaire mais plutôt une monarchie absolue qui leur permettrait de régner en maîtres sur toutes les planètes de l'Ancien Consortium. Il n'avait pas le choix, son nom extrêmement ancien, ses capacités en tant que commandant de vaisseaux, allaient forcément les attirer à lui. En jouant la comédie, en prenant ses distances avec Ellie et tous les Résistants, les membres de la noblesse ne tarderaient pas à lui faire la cour politiquement parlant pour le faire adhérer à leurs idées.

- Comment je fais pour entrer en contact avec eux ?

- Ce sont eux qui viendront vers toi. Je vais faire savoir que le grand capitaine de l'Arcadia est de retour et tu prendras tes fonctions de professeur à l'académie militaire.

- Tu as pu construire l'académie de tes rêves ?

- Non, j'ai dû me contenter de l'ancienne qui s'est vite retrouvée sous la domination de la noblesse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, ils adorent faire la guerre et étendre leur territoire, grinça Harlock

- C'est pour cela qu'il faut les arrêter car ils ne se contenteront jamais des planètes qu'ils ont. Ils finiront par faire la guerre aux planètes voisines pour se construire un véritable petit empire personnel.

- Ce qui ferait la part belle aux Illumidas. Est-ce qu'ils sont au courant que les Illumidas pourraient nous envahir ?

- Oui, je l'ai signalé à l'assemblée mais vu que pour l'instant ils sont sages comme des images, la noblesse a prétendu que l'on n'avait rien à craindre d'eux. Qu'ils n'avaient pas les forces suffisantes pour attaquer.

- Comment je rentrerai en contact avec toi ?

- Il y a un bar où on sera tranquille pour discuter. Les gens qui vont dans ce genre d'endroits ne se mêlent pas des affaires des autres.

- C'est parfait.

- Je te conseille de mettre une tenue discrète pour y aller.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas chercher à me faire remarquer.

- Oui mais c'est aussi un bar gay et la presse ferait ses choux gras en découvrant que le capitaine de l'Arcadia fréquente ce genre de bar.

Harlock le regarda avec un œil grand comme une soucoupe.

- Un bar gay ? Tu trouves que c'est discret comme endroit ?

- Pas n'importe lequel, il n'est fréquenté que par des gars qui sont obligés de le cacher pour raisons professionnelles ou personnelles.

- Mais pourquoi ils se cachent ? C'est absurde !

- Disons que la peur habite encore pas mal de monde. L'ancienne dictature et ses interdictions sont encore vivaces dans l'esprit des gens et dans la haute société encore plus.

- Comment je vais faire avec Ellie ? S'inquiéta Harlock.

- Laisse-moi faire, conseilla Ryo. Je vais lui parler. Ne t'inquiètes pas je sais quoi faire pour mettre en place ce plan.

- Il y a une chose dont il faut qu'on parle.

- Laquelle ?

- Ellie semble avoir des troubles de la mémoire consécutive à son coma. J'ai l'impression que certaines choses s'effacent dans son esprit, s'angoissa Harlock.

- Les nanos que je lui aie injecté ont dû maintenir son activité cérébrale et il est possible que la première journée qui ait suivit son réveil soit perdue. Mais c'est normal. Elle sort d'un coma profond de plusieurs mois. Cela va prendre du temps avant que tous ses souvenirs lui reviennent.

- Elle récupérera tout ? S'inquiéta Harlock.

- Tout n'est pas perdu, peut-être une partie est bloquée comme le jour de son réveil, ensuite peut-être les souvenirs les plus anciens. De quoi elle se rappelle exactement ?

- Je pense qu'elle se rappelle des deux années passées avec moi et même là je ne suis pas certain qu'il n'y ait pas des manques car elle a été incapable de me dire comment elle a été blessée. Si les Mazones l'ont brutalisé, s'inquiéta Harlock en imaginant le pire.

- Hans, elle n'a pas été brutalisée. Elle a été victime d'une explosion, avoua Ryo. On l'a sauvé à temps mais c'était plus que limite.

Harlock horrifié, soupira et pâlit brutalement.

- Je sais que ce que je vais dire est cruel mais cette amnésie est une bonne chose. Si elle est bien restée bloquée sur ce qui s'est passée sur Terre, pour elle vous êtes toujours séparés. Est-ce que tu es redevenu intime avec elle ? S'enquit Ryo embarrassé.

- Non. Dans l'état dans lequel elle était c'eut été plutôt monstrueux de lui faire cela, sans compter que je l'ai trompé avec Sylvidra et j'ai cru qu'elle avait été brutalisé donc j'ai eu peur que mon contact la répugne alors j'ai gardé mes distances, avoua Harlock tristement.

- Dans ce cas, ta mission n'en sera que facilité. Ellie pensera simplement que votre rupture était réelle et que tu n'avais pas envie de reprendre avec elle. Je sais que c'est un énorme sacrifice que je te demande mais cela vaut mieux pour sa sécurité et pour la tienne que cette rupture reste effective car si Ellie sait la vérité, tôt ou tard, je vous connais, vous êtes beaucoup trop épris l'un de l'autre, vous finirez par prendre le risque de vous retrouver et vous vous ferez griller.

- Mes enfants, protesta Harlock

- Je suis désolé Hans, mais tu vas devoir prendre tes distances avec eux aussi. Surtout tu ne dis rien et essaye de te montrer indifférent comme si tu t'étais contenté de la ramener et que nous n'avions plus que Nynna et moi à prendre le relais pour veiller sur elle, conseilla Ryo.

Harlock respira profondément. Ce que lui demandait Ryo était une véritable torture mais il devait le faire. Il connaissait le système aristocratique et il était le seul à pouvoir les infiltrer. Il se résigna et opta pour un visage fermé.

Ellie et Nynna attendait depuis plus de deux heures que les deux hommes sortent de la chambre. Elles discutèrent joyeusement pendant tout ce temps dans le salon. Ryo sortit en premier suivi d'Harlock. Il était plus calme et plus détendu ce qui surprit Nynna.

- Ca fait des semaines que je n'arrive pas à le détendre et deux heures avec ton chéri suffisent pour le remettre d'aplomb, je trouve cela louche, plaisanta Nynna en murmurant dans l'oreille d'Ellie.

Ryo s'avança et vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face des deux femmes qui papotaient assises sur le canapé. Ellie regarda en direction d'Harlock et vit dans ses yeux de l'indifférence. Elle sentit une douleur sourde lui envahir le cœur. Elle regarda ensuite du côté de Ryo en quête de réponse sur la suite des événements.

- J'ai une proposition d'emploi à te faire Ellie. Le musée d'Amos doit organiser une grande exposition sur les Mazones et je voudrais que tu t'en occupes. Tu auras un logement de fonction confortable avec trois chambres dans une des annexes du musée. Tu acceptes ?

- Oui, et Hans ?

- Il va prendre son poste de professeur à l'académie militaire et il habitera là-bas.

Cette révélation fut un choc pour Nynna qui regarda Ellie surprise. Celle-ci dont la douleur dans le cœur ne faisait que croître ne releva pas. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient rompu à la base d'Amos et que donc l'homme qu'elle aimait avait le droit de mener la vie qu'il voulait. C'était donc bel et bien terminé entre eux. Elle serra les poings. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'offrir un spectacle aussi navrant à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Harlock ne pouvait que constater la peine d'Ellie même si celle-ci s'efforçait de se montrer forte.

- Je te remercie Ryo pour ce poste. Je prends mes fonctions à partir de quand ?

- Demain. On a une chambre d'ami où tu pourras dormir cette nuit. Je t'emmènerai voir l'appartement demain, proposa Ryo en souriant.

Ce sourire fut cruel autant pour Ellie que pour Nynna. Celle-ci était au bord de l'explosion.

- Je retourne à bord de l'Arcadia, décréta Harlock.

Il se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsqu' Ellie l'arrêta.

- Attends ! Comment on va faire pour nos enfants ?

- Tu es leur mère non ? A toi de t'en occuper ! Il me semblait que sur la base d'Amos j'avais été clair, c'est terminé Ellie.

Il sortit sans même jeter un regard à la mère de ses enfants. Celle-ci commençait à trembler. C'était donc bel et bien fini. Elle pâlissait à vue d'œil et Nynna s'en inquiéta. Ellie se leva et alla dans la chambre où dormaient ses enfants. Ils avaient tellement grandi. Ils étaient tout ce qui lui restait. Nynna resta sur le palier à regarder Ellie, figée qui contemplait ses enfants endormis.

Ellie ne dormit pas de la nuit. Au réveil de ses enfants, elle leur sourit avec tendresse et s'occupa d'eux. Elle les aimait tellement. Quelle importance que leur père ne voulait plus d'elle. Elle avait retrouvé ses deux trésors et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Elle les couvrit de bisous et de câlins. Nynna ne put qu'admirer le courage de son amie dans l'adversité. Elle savait que son âme souffrait le martyr mais Ellie était capable de passer outre ses émotions pour affronter la réalité.

Après le petit déjeuner, Ryo l'emmena au musée où elle fut présentée à toute l'équipe. L'accueil fut pour le moins glacial. Les gens se montrèrent presque hostiles en entendant son nom. Il était vrai qu'étant la descendante d'Aristote Zone elle se doutait de ce qui l'attendait mais elle ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi fort. La totalité des pièces rapportées par l'Arcadia avaient été entreposées au sous-sol et Ellie sous les ordres du directeur commença à les répertorier. L'exposition devait s'effectuer dans plusieurs salles et Ellie put commencer à reconstituer la chambre de la reine dans une salle fraîchement repeinte.

Pendant la pause déjeuner Ryo lui montra son appartement de fonction. Il était spacieux, lumineux et les chambres étaient assez grandes. Le soir même, elle acheta des meubles puis elle passa la soirée à préparer la chambre de ses enfants. Elle installa deux lits pour bébés puis elle posa une tapisserie bleu ciel avec des nuages blancs. A mi-hauteur elle plaça une frise large aux couleurs douces avec peints sur celle-ci des ballons de baudruches multicolores. N'étant pas fatiguée elle y passa toute la nuit.

Ellie, au matin alla dans sa chambre pour y dormir une heure ou deux mais en voyant le grand lit à deux places, son cœur se serra. Harlock ne partagerait jamais ce lit avec elle et elle le savait. Elle s'assit sur la liseuse et pleura un long moment. Elle devait se montrer forte mais pour elle cette situation était vraiment très douloureuse. Ses larmes lui provoquèrent un violent mal de crâne et les yeux rougis elle prit deux aspirines puis elle retourna au musée.

Elle espérait que ses collègues finiraient par l'accepter mais en arrivant leur attitude fut encore pire. Ils l'évitaient comme la peste et lorsqu'elle les croisait il la regardait avec mépris.

Une fois la chambre de ses enfants prêtes, elle les installa et Ryo lui rappela qu'elle devait déclarer leur naissance. Elle s'y rendit le soir même et fut accueillie très froidement par la responsable des enregistrements lorsqu'elle donna son nom. Ellie avait ses deux enfants dans les bras et la secrétaire les regarda de manière suspicieuse. Ellie donna leur date de naissance et le lieu puis le problème se corsa lorsque la femme aborda une question cruciale :

- Est-ce que vous connaissez l'identité de leur père ? S'enquit-elle sèchement.

- Oui, j'ai son nom si vous voulez.

- Cela ne marche pas comme ça il doit faire une reconnaissance en paternité. Tant que cela ne sera pas fait ils porteront votre nom. Et en toute honnêteté, il serait préférable pour eux qu'il le fasse vite sans quoi je crains que vous ne soyez face à certains problèmes.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Ellie.

- Vous êtes la fille d'Aristote Zone non ? Les gens comme vous ne sont pas les bienvenus et cela est valable sur toutes les planètes de l'ancien Consortium. Des gens comme vous ne peuvent que nous créer des problèmes !

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par des gens comme moi ?

- Il ne peut rien venir de bons des proches des monstres du Consortium et d'ici peu, avec un peu de chance, on sera définitivement débarrassé de toute cette saleté qui entache notre galaxie.

Ces propos lui glacèrent le sang. Ainsi elle était perçue de cette manière méprisante et haineuse. Elle comprenait mieux la réaction de ses collègues. Il était clair qu'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver à fréquenter quelqu'un que toute l'humanité méprisait.

Elle quitta les lieux après avoir récupéré les certificats de naissance que la secrétaire lança sur le comptoir qui séparait l'accueil des bureaux puis elle entreprit de faire les différentes crèches de la ville pour pouvoir faire garder ses enfants pendant ses heures de travail. Toutes les portes se refermèrent devant elle et elle dû se résigner à emmener ses enfants avec elle au travail le lendemain. D'un certain côté elle préférait, l'attitude de la population commençait à lui faire craindre pour la sécurité de ses jumeaux.

Après avoir tout archivé elle se concentra sur la préparation de la première salle. Pendant la pause elle rédigea une lettre à Harlock pour que celui-ci soit averti de la situation. Elle espérait qu'il ferait les démarches nécessaires pour reconnaître les enfants mais il n'en fut rien.

Sa missive resta lettre morte. Elle décida alors de le contacter et tomba à chaque fois sur le répondeur. Après avoir tenté de le joindre tous les jours pendant une dizaine de jours, elle apprit par le système automatique que le numéro n'existait plus. Elle fit des recherches et comprit qu'Harlock avait mis son numéro sur liste rouge. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de le mettre en colère mais elle avait peur pour ses enfants aussi décida-t-elle de se rendre à l'académie, elle se présenta à l'entrée qui était très bien gardée avec des caméras de surveillance à chaque angle de la pièce et demanda à être reçu par lui.

Le jeune officier contacta le bureau du capitaine puis il indiqua à Ellie qu'il ne souhaitait pas la voir et qu'elle ne devait plus le harceler sinon il serait contraint de déposer une plainte auprès de la police pour harcèlement. En apprenant cela, elle fut sous le choc. Apparemment leurs enfants ne devaient avoir aucune valeur à ses yeux pour qu'il laisse planer sur eux cette menace d'expulsion.

Elle repartit à pied et réfléchit à la situation. Il était vrai qu'il l'avait plaqué sur Amos et que c'était lui qui avait donné l'emplacement de la base de la Résistance à Sylvidra en mettant volontairement leurs jumeaux en danger. Alors pourquoi s'était-il montré si tendre au moment où elle était venue fouiller les appartements de Sylvidra. Etait-ce pour la manipuler et gagner sa confiance. Elle était perdue. Il était vrai qu'après cela elle lui avait laissé le champ libre et choisi de croire en lui, tout du moins de croire qu'il ne se retournerait pas contre la Résistance. Ce fut le cas il avait attaqué les troupes de Sylvidra et grâce à cela Gaia avait perdu Pour elle, il était clair qu'il n'avait agi ainsi que pour sauver Mark mais à présent elle n'était plus aussi sûre. Peut-être que finalement pour lui cette relation était une gêne. Elle se rappelait de la dureté de ses propos au moment de leur rupture. Il était vrai qu'elle était la fille d'un politicien corrompu sans honneur et qu'ils venaient tous deux de monde très différents. Peut-être que c'était vrai, ils n'auraient pas dû devenir amants. Pourtant pour Ellie cette relation l'avait sauvée alors que pour Harlock elle semblait lui entacher sa réputation. Elle l'aimait tant. C'était tellement douloureux d'imaginer que tout était vraiment fini. Elle dû prendre appuis pendant quelques minutes contre un mur. Sa tête lui tournait et un violent mal de crâne frappait à ses tempes. Elle resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, un voile noir envahit sa vue. Elle sentait ses souvenirs s'échapper par moment. Elle pensait que c'était juste les conséquences du coma mais étrangement jour après jour elle subissait des céphalées de plus en plus fortes et sa mémoire semblait s'affecter d'avantage. Elle se redressa afin de reprendre sa route pour se rendre à son appartement. Puis, alors qu'elle commençait à avoir du mal à retrouver son chemin, elle passa devant le cabinet d'un médecin. Elle décida qu'il était temps de consulter pour ses problèmes de mémoire. Elle entra, donna son nom à la secrétaire qui en entendant celui-ci la regarda avec mépris. Elle ne fut pas autorisée à entrer dans la salle d'attente avec les autres patients. Elle dut attendre dans le couloir que le médecin se décide à la recevoir. Le praticien, en voyant cette jeune femme pâle au regard si triste, l'invita à entrer dans la salle de consultation lorsque son tour fut venu. Elle lui expliqua sa situation médicale, ses blessures, les pertes de mémoires et la tentative désespérée de Ryo pour la sauver. Le médecin fit un examen de sang puis elle passa un scanner complet. Ellie après les examens vit le regard inquiet du médecin.

- C'est mauvais à ce point-là ? S'angoissa-t-elle.

- Vous avez été grièvement blessée et les nanos n'ont pas fini de vous rétablir. Je ne savais pas que la Résistance disposait de cette technologie. Elle n'est même pas sur le marché médical.

- Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps Ryo l'étudie, mes souvenirs semblent s'éteindre au fur et à mesure, avoua Ellie.

- Ce n'est sûrement que temporaire, affirma le médecin. Il faut juste laisser le temps aux nanos de terminer de vous soigner et les céphalées ainsi que les troubles de la mémoire devraient cesser.

- Combien de temps ?

- Plusieurs mois au vu des dégâts subis par votre organisme. Je ne peux rien vous donner contre ça hélas. Je vais vous prescrire de l'aspirine pour les maux de tête mais je ne peux guère faire plus. Pour l'instant on ne peut envisager de dialyse pour vous les extraire. Avez-vous encore le traitement antirejet préconisé par Kimura ?

- J'ai encore quelques cachets de Parénomyl…

- Je vais vous faire une ordonnance aussi pour cela. Ne manquez aucune prise car votre système immunitaire pourrait attaquer les nanos ce qui serait catastrophique étant donné votre état. Prévint le médecin, inquiet.

Ellie accepta. Elle quitta le cabinet avec ses deux ordonnances. Elle alla acheter son traitement puis repris tant bien que mal son chemin pour rentrer chez elle. Il lui fallut plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant de retrouver le musée. Arrivée chez elle, elle fit le bilan de la situation.

Ellie se retrouvait seule et elle comprit tristement que ses enfants allaient devoir grandir sans leur père. Elle s'informait peu et ce fut en entendant ses collègues discuter le lendemain qu'elle apprit pour la loi sur l'expulsion. Son cœur se serra. Cela représentait environ cent mille personnes qui vivaient avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus la tête. Elle s'informa sur le texte et comprit que ses bébés risquaient de faire partis du voyage eux aussi. Elle contacta Ryo et celui-ci lui assura qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, pour lui, cette loi ne passerait jamais. Ellie en était beaucoup moins sûre que son ami. D'autant plus que les discours virulents de certains représentants à l'assemblée recevaient l'assentiment d'une bonne partie de la population. La première salle fut achevée en quelques jours. Ellie, une fois sa tâche achevée, regarda la pièce reconstituée à la perfection. Elle regarda le lit. Sa main s'égara sur ses moulures tandis que ses larmes ne cessaient de couler alors qu'elle se remémorait par brides hésitantes, l'étreinte passionnée qu'elle avait connue sur ce lit dans les bras de Hans. En rentrant chez elle, le soir où la salle fut terminée, en ouvrant son courrier elle reçut l'invitation au mariage de Ryo et de Nynna qui aurait lieu un mois plus tard. Elle était heureuse pour eux. Nynna l'avait contacté auparavant pour qu'elle soit sa demoiselle d'honneur et elle avait accepté. Il fallait terminer l'organisation du mariage et Ellie passa le week-end avec Nynna à s'occuper de l'essayage de sa robe de mariée. Les deux jeunes femmes se donnèrent rendez-vous dans une boutique chic de la ville et elles regardèrent les différents modèles. Il y avait beaucoup de choix et Nynna eut le coup de foudre pour une robe en voile léger dont le bustier était entièrement cousu de perles et cristaux. Elle lui allait très bien et Nynna était resplendissante.

- Tu es magnifique, la félicita sincèrement Ellie.

- Tu ne trouves pas que cela fait trop chargé, s'inquiéta Nynna.

- Tu plaisantes ? Elle est superbe ! Ryo ne pourra plus te quitter des yeux de toute la soirée tant il sera sous le charme ! Soutint Ellie en souriant.

- Tu as des nouvelles d'Harlock ?

- Non, indiqua Ellie tristement.

- Il a au moins reconnu les jumeaux dis-moi ? Angoissa Nynna qui craignait de plus en plus que la loi ne passe.

- Non, il faut que je me fasse une raison, il ne veut pas entendre parler d'eux.

- Il faut que tu te battes ! Récupère-le ! Ordonna Nynna en colère.

- Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il revienne vers moi, c'est fini, affirma Ellie, vaincue.

- Je pensais que quand il avait choisi de partir avec toi c'était…

- Parce qu'il m'aimait, termina Ellie. Il a fait cela par respect, pour que je ne meure pas dans un hôpital, c'est tout, soutint Ellie dans un souffle.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui mais cela n'est pas réciproque

Ellie réajusta la robe de son amie et admira son drapée.

- Elle est vraiment très jolie, fit-elle joyeusement

- Bas-toi Ellie ! Si tu restes comme cela tu vas souffrir ! Intima Nynna.

- L'amour c'est quelque chose que l'on donne, pas quelque chose que l'on exige et Harlock est un homme que l'on ne peut convaincre comme cela. Et puis il est possible qu'il fréquente quelqu'un d'autre, supposa Ellie en vérifiant le tour de taille.

La main de Nynna se plaqua soudain sur la sienne

-Tu crois que c'est possible ? S'enquit Nynna horrifiée à l'idée qu'il abandonne son amie comme cela.

- C'est un homme qui a beaucoup de charme et il pourrait facilement me remplacer. Pour lui je ne devais être qu'une passade. C'est moi qui me suis leurrée qui ai trop espéré, avoua Ellie calmement.

Nynna regarda Ellie à travers la glace qui se trouvait face à elle et la tristesse du regard de son amie lui serra le cœur comme jamais.

Ellie fut convoquée le lundi matin dans le bureau du directeur du musée. Il lui indiqua qu'à la demande de Ryo Kimura chef du gouvernement, des cours sur l'archéologie spatiale devaient être donnés à l'Académie Militaire, pour éviter la destruction de sites historiques au moment de l'exploration spatiale par les vaisseaux de l'armée, qui était la seule habilitée à ce genre d'aventures. Ryo pensait que si les soldats étaient sensibilisés à l'importance des sites archéologiques, ils seraient plus enclins à en prendre soin et s'ils étaient suffisamment formés, ils pourraient se charger de l'étude des monuments. Il avait demandé au directeur de désigner Eliza Zone pour cette tâche. Pour Ellie cela signifiait travailler dans les mêmes locaux que son ex-amant ce qui l'angoissa profondément. En allant donner son premier cours, deux jours plus tard, elle entra dans l'académie avec une boulle dans l'estomac.

Pour Harlock, les premiers jours en tant qu'enseignant ne furent pas une partie de plaisir. Il se conforma aux plans de Ryo et n'entra plus en contact avec Ellie. Cette situation le faisait horriblement souffrir, il ne cessait de penser à Ellie et aux enfants.

Il démarra comme les autres professeurs le jour de la rentrée scolaire. Il mit la tenue réglementaire qu'il trouvait un peu trop seyante à son goût. Chaque vêtement de la panoplie le mettait trop en valeur et cela l'embarrassait. Il commençait à soupçonner Ryo d'avoir choisi cette tenue exprès pour que les gens l'admirent pendant qu'il passait près d'eux. Il assista à la réunion de prérentrée. Il était chargé d'enseigner la stratégie en combat spatial, domaine dans lequel Ryo savait que le capitaine excellait. Le jour de la rentrée, les élèves étaient placés en rangs serrés dans la vaste cour de l'académie. Il y avait des cours d'enseignement généraux donnés par des enseignants en civil, majoritairement féminin, qui le regardèrent avec curiosité lorsqu'il s'assit avec les autres enseignants militaires lors de la réunion d'accueil des élèves. Le directeur de l'établissement donna ses dernières directives et indiqua à chaque professeur la classe dont il serait chargé d'accueillir ce premier jour. Les classes se composaient de vingt-cinq élèves. Harlock était chargé des premières années groupe A.

Il regarda les noms et l'un d'entre eux le fit tiquer. Il lut Friedrich Von Stadt, le même nom que son voisin de palier et ami à l'académie militaire. Il se dit que c'était une simple coïncidence et il alla dans la cour au moment de la sonnerie. Il dû passer devant tous les rangs avant d'arriver à sa classe. Les élèves le regardèrent passer bouche bée. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendait à ce que le capitaine de l'Arcadia, héros de la bataille contre Gaia vienne un jour enseigner à l'académie.

Il se plaça devant sa classe et leur ordonna de le suivre. Les élèves le regardant avec des yeux immenses. Il réitéra son ordre et ils commencèrent à bouger. Il les emmena jusqu'à la salle où les élèves, soucieux de ne pas provoquer le capitaine de l'Arcadia, s'installèrent en silence. Il y eut juste un accroc lorsqu'un élève après un croche-pied fait par un autre déjà assis tomba durement sur le sol. Harlock étant occupé à lire un dossier, n'avait pas vu quel imbécile avait fait ce tour idiot, aussi se contenta-t-il de s'assurer que l'élève allait bien et lui ordonna de s'asseoir. L'élève en question s'appelait Patrick Coste et les élèves avaient apparemment décidés d'en faire leur souffre-douleur. Il le regarda s'asseoir puis une fois le calme revenu il fit l'appel. Lorsqu'il arriva au nom du jeune homme il entendit murmurer :

- Fils de collabos ! Gosse de traître !

Il ordonna le silence d'une voix suffisamment intimidante pour que les gloussements et autre raillerie cessassent immédiatement. Il fit distribuer une fiche d'identification que les élèves durent remplir puis il leur expliqua comment allait se passer l'année scolaire et le programme d'enseignement pour la première année. Le jeune Patrick Coste ne releva pas la tête de toute l'heure. Harlock profita de cette matinée pour observer la classe qui lui était confié. En voyant les noms des professeurs et des élèves il avait constaté que Ryo avait bel et bien raison, l'aristocratie était présente en masse dans l'académie militaire. Les personnes n'appartenant pas à l'aristocratie étaient issues de la très haute bourgeoisie et de la finance. Ces gens avaient profité des largesses du Consortium mais avaient su se retirer à temps et se couvrir suffisamment pour ne pas être inquiétés. Patrick Coste était le fils d'un politicien du Consortium abattu pendant la révolte et pour respecter la volonté de son père, sa mère l'avait inscrit à l'académie pour qu'il devienne un gradé de l'armée en espérant aussi qu'il serait ainsi protégé de l'expulsion. Harlock constata aussi avec agacement que Friedrich Von Stadt qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son ancêtre ne le quittait pas des yeux et son regard était insolent.

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans accroc et entre midi il rentra chez lui où il contacta Ryo pour lui faire un compte-rendu. Tout ce que l'informaticien espérait c'était que son ami ne craquerait pas face à des élèves qui risquaient à un moment donné de lui taper sur les nerfs.

Le jour suivant il vit le jeune Coste venir en cours avec un œil au beurre noir et lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qui c'était passé celui-ci affirma s'être cogné dans une porte. Harlock ne put que se désoler que sa classe se fût trouvé une tête de turc à malmener.

Jour après jour, le jeune homme arrivait avec une nouvelle blessure si bien que le capitaine le prit à part à la fin du cours et s'assura avant de lui parler que les couloirs étaient vides. Il ferma la porte de la salle et il regarda la joue tuméfiée de son élève.

- Ca ne peut plus durer ! Qui t'as fait cela ? S'enquit Harlock sur un ton qui ne permettait pas de refuser de répondre.

- Personne monsieur, balbutia le jeune homme en regardant ses chaussures. Je suis juste très maladroit.

- Bien sûr tu as heurté un poing par inadvertance ! Se moqua Harlock en durcissant le ton.

- Ecoutez, monsieur, ce n'est pas grave, assura Patrick au bord des larmes.

- Ecoute, cela n'ira qu'en empirant si tu n'en parles pas ! Affirma Harlock.

- Je ne veux pas vous impliquez la dedans. Je dois m'en sortir seul. Au revoir monsieur, salua-t-il.

Il partit sans laisser le temps à Harlock de répliquer et celui-ci soupira d'agacement. Il sentait que cela allait mal finir. Il rangea ses affaires et sortit de la classe. Pendant qu'il verrouillait la porte Friedrich s'adossa contre le mur en ricanant.

- Vous avez oublié les règles de l'académie capitaine, ricana-t-il. On ne dénonce jamais !

- Tu me surveilles ?

- Non, je surveille cette andouille de fils de collabo ! Soutint-il avec un sourire cruel sur les lèvres.

- Tu sais donc qui s'amuse à lui faire cela, comprit le capitaine en lui faisant face.

Il planta son regard sévère dans celui de l'élève qui ne se montra guère impressionné.

- Vous espérez me faire peur ? Croyez-moi capitaine, ne vous occupez pas de cet imbécile. Il ne tiendra pas l'année scolaire dans notre académie.

- Vous, vous acharnez sur lui à cause de son père ?

- Entre autre chose, il a aussi des goûts particuliers.

- Quels goûts ?

- Sur le plan sexuel, insinua Friedrich sur le ton de la confidence. Disons qu'il est plus attiré par quelqu'un comme vous que par une fille à la poitrine généreuse.

- Bizarre, il me semblait que les absurdités du Consortium avaient disparu avec lui, ricana le capitaine que ce gamin horripilait.

- Il faut savoir garder les trucs bons. En plus vous lui plaisez beaucoup à ce gars mais si ce genre de chose ne vous gêne pas… Après tout il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut la nuit dans sa chambre en pensant à vous !

Friedrich le salua et s'en alla en riant.

Les professeurs étaient chargés à tour de rôle de faire la surveillance de nuit pour éviter que des petits plaisantins ne s'amusent à redécorer les salles de classe. Harlock tomba de garde la semaine suivante avec un professeur de langue beaucoup trop bavard à son goût qui le noyait de parole. Il était intarissable sur la chasse à cours, la pêche et les valeurs aristocratiques. Ryo avait lui-même choisi le compagnon de corvée du capitaine. Celui-ci faisait partie de la haute noblesse et il était nécessaire qu'Harlock soit très apprécié par lui pour entrer en relation avec le duc de Péhant. Le capitaine était plus que fatigué de sans arrêt l'entendre déblatérer et il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Depuis son arrivée, la totalité des professeurs du beau sexe lui avait fait du rentre dedans. Il les avait repoussées gentiment et il avait déjà participé à une dizaine de dîners mondains plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres afin de se faire apprécier des personnes de la haute société. Son compagnon de garde appréciait beaucoup cet homme silencieux qui savait écouter les avis des autres.

Ils arrivèrent au dortoir numéro cinq, lorsque Harlock entendit un gémissement de douleur provenant des toilettes au bout du couloir. Il pressa le pas et ouvrit la porte. Il trouva le jeune Patrick Coste, dénudé, dans une mare de sang.

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Harlock en se précipitant vers le jeune homme. Coste tu m'entends ?

Il s'accroupit et regarda le visage du blessé. Il était tuméfié et ses lèvres étaient éclatées.

- Appelez les secours ! Ordonna-t-il à son acolyte.

- Vous êtes sûrs ? On ne devrait pas appeler l'infirmerie ou le directeur avant ? Hésita-t-il

- Il est gravement blessé ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre ! Vous préviendrez le directeur plus tard !

L'homme appela les secours et Harlock observa la pièce. Il y avait des bouteilles ensanglantées au niveau du goulot, une batte de baseball dans le même état ainsi que différents manches dans la même situation. Le jeune Coste avait été victime d'un guet-apens et les sévices qu'il avait subis étaient évidents. Harlock enrageait, il n'avait pas réussi à convaincre le jeune homme de parler et désormais il était dans un état catastrophique. Il enrageait en silence pendant que les secours emmenaient le blessé.

La semaine suivante il alla à son rendez-vous au bar avec Ryo. Il mit une tenue discrète ainsi qu'un manteau. Il regarda pensivement l'enseigne pendant plusieurs minutes puis il entra. La salle était noire de monde. Il trouva Ryo déguisé en petit intello, jean à bretelle sur un tee-shirt blanc, grosse lunette à monture en plastique noire et les cheveux tenant en arrière grâce à du gel chargé de domestiquer son abondante chevelure noire. Hans sourit en s'installant en face de lui.

- Tu sais que tu es très mignon dans ton costume de petit intello, se moqua Harlock en souriant.

- Tu sais que tu es très sexy dans ton costume de vieux satyre, plaisanta à son tour Ryo.

- Comment va Ellie ? S'inquiéta Harlock.

- Pas terrible, avoua Ryo dans un souffle.

- Sa mémoire ? S'inquiéta Harlock.

- J'ai l'impression que cela empire de jour en jour, avoua Ryo. Qui plus est, elle n'est pas allée au rendez-vous fixé chez son médecin pour s'assurer de son état de santé et des éventuels dégâts au cerveau. Je ne sais si c'est parce qu'elle a oublié ou si c'est parce que sa santé ne la préoccupe guère.

Harlock soupira de désespoir et baissa la tête.

-Ne t'angoisse pas comme cela, Nynna veille sur elle. Alors ça se passe comment avec le comte de Moissy ?

- Ce mec est un bavard impénitent, se plaignit Harlock, il ne s'arrête jamais. J'ai passé une semaine atroce. En plus comme si cela ne suffisait pas, un de mes élèves a été grièvement blessé.

- Je sais. Il n'a donné aucun nom à la police et il me semble qu'il a donné sa lettre de démission à l'académie.

- Non, vraiment ? Ricana Harlock sombrement. En tout cas ne t'inquiètes pas il m'a à la bonne. Je suis invité à une soirée chez le duc de Péhant.

- Je savais que tu y arriverais, se réjouit Ryo. N'oublie pas il faut à tout prix que tu gagnes sa confiance.

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire mais Ellie et les enfants me manquent sans compter mes membres d'équipage.

- Je sais que c'est dur mais il faut y arriver. Accroches-toi d'accord ? Il faut qu'on reprenne le contrôle des institutions si on ne veut pas se retrouver avec une nouvelle dictature sur les bras ! Insista Ryo en lui saisissant les mains.

Harlock à ce contact lui jeta un regard suspicieux puis se ressaisit en voyant le regard inquiet de son ami.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais tenir bon, assura Harlock en souriant faiblement.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et Harlock rentra chez lui.

Le lendemain soir le comte de Moissy vint le chercher à l'académie et tous ils allèrent à la soirée du duc de Péhant. Harlock était particulièrement élégant et, lorsque le comte le vit, il siffla d'admiration. Il devait reconnaître que même s'il n'avait pas de penchants pour les hommes, Harlock était particulièrement séduisant et sa mise mettait en valeur son allure sportive. La soirée se déroulait à l'extérieur de la ville dans la vaste propriété qui surplombait le quartier des gens fortunés. Ils furent annoncés par un majordome en livrée et les regards se tournèrent vers eux. La noblesse était curieuse de rencontrer le mythique capitaine de l'Arcadia qui était l'un des leurs.

Les regards des femmes s'attardèrent sur le capitaine puis le comte de Moissy le présenta au duc. Celui-ci était plus grand que le capitaine et un peu plus large d'épaule. Sa poignée de main était franche et son regard d'un bleu profond s'attarda dans celui du capitaine. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds ondulés qu'il avait attachés en queue de cheval basse et ses traits étaient fins et élégants. Il devait être la coqueluche de ces dames. Après un échange poli, Harlock fut présenté aux autres invités.

Deux heures après son arrivé, on annonça l'arrivée de la princesse russe Helena Svlotiania. Le capitaine fut surpris en voyant le sosie de son ancien amour Maya. Elle lui ressemblait en tout point. Le corps, la démarche tout la lui rappelait. La jeune femme le regard intensément et s'approcha de lui. Il lui fit un élégant baisemain et Helena le trouva tout à fait charmant. Le capitaine de l'Arcadia était à son goût et si le duc de Péhant voulait qu'elle le surveille et qu'elle vérifie ses intentions, ce serait avec plaisir. Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble et Helena obtint du capitaine qu'ils se revoient très prochainement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Séduction.**

Lorsque le roi Von Kiel appris que le capitaine de l'Arcadia était de retour, l'inquiétude le gagna. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de cet homme. Il avait disparu pendant des mois après la bataille pour d'obscures raisons et il était réapparu brusquement dans la galaxie comme si de rien n'était. Il craignait que le capitaine devienne une menace à ses projets. Cet homme s'était allié à la Résistance et il pourrait encore les soutenir. Il était très apprécié par la populace. Les femmes lui trouvaient beaucoup de charmes et les hommes appréciaient son courage. Il fallait se montrer prudent et s'il représentait une menace l'élimination serait une bonne mesure préventive. Après tout cet homme faisait partie de l'aristocratie et s'il se retournait contre elle pour protéger cette stupide démocratie que la Résistance voulait mettre en place, alors il devrait être éliminé pour trahison envers sa caste.

Il contacta le duc de Péhant qui se présenta devant lui, le lendemain de l'arrivée d'Harlock en tant que professeur à l'académie. Il fit une révérence. Le souverain se promenait dans les jardins et il avait donné rendez-vous au duc dans l'allée centrale. Il observa le duc qui s'approchait de lui avec élégance. Grand, beau, bien fait de sa personne, il rendait toutes les femmes folles de lui. Le duc était un de ses atouts majeurs et il comptait bien utiliser ses talents à bon escient.

- Votre Altesse. Vous êtes resplendissante aujourd'hui, le flatta le duc une fois qu'il fut à sa hauteur.

- Merci mon ami. J'ai appris que Hans Ludwig Von Harlock était de retour.

- C'est exact.

- Où s'est-il installé ?

- A l'académie. Seul.

- Sans Eliza Zone ?

- Oui.

- Auraient-ils rompus ?

- Je me suis renseigné et d'après ce que j'ai compris il y aurait eu une brouille entre eux lorsque Ryo Kimura aurait proposé l'élimination physique du fils qu'il avait donné à la reine des Mazones.

- Mais il les a aidés à vaincre Gaia, douta Von Kiel.

- Bien sûr, ils avaient un ennemi commun mais à présent que cet ennemi n'est plus, peut-être qu'il ne restera pas associé à eux.

- Je sais que dès son retour sur Amos il s'est directement rendu au bureau de Ryo Kimura et qu'il y est resté longtemps.

- Oui. Il y est allé avec Eliza Zone et il est reparti sans elle.

- Cet homme est dangereux il faut le surveiller. Comme on dit, je garde mes amis près de moi et mes ennemis encore plus près. Il faut enquêter sur lui. Surveiller chacun de ses mouvements.

- C'est un homme naturellement prudent Votre Altesse. Cela risque d'être difficile.

- Pensez-vous que nous pourrions le rallier à notre cause ?

- Ce serait un allié de poids. Tout ce que je peux dire à l'heure actuelle c'est qu'il a beaucoup de charme, avoua le duc en souriant.

- Ne vous égarez pas dans ce genre de considération, il faut le surveiller, conseilla le roi inquiet.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tous les professeurs de l'académie se sont ralliés à notre cause et le surveillent. Nous verrons d'ici quelques jours le comportement de cet homme.

Oscar de Péhant se fit remettre quotidiennement des rapports sur le comportement du capitaine de l'Arcadia et commença à le faire inviter dans certaines soirées. Il comprit vite que le capitaine était un habitué des dîners mondains. Il était vrai qu'avant de devenir pirate il faisait partie de l'aristocratie allemande et qu'il était invité à chaque soirée de l'époque. Mais en ce temps ce n'était qu'un gamin d'une vingtaine d'années. Les années étaient passées à une vitesse folle et il avait connu beaucoup de désillusions sur l'humanité et son sens moral. Il se renseigna sur sa fiancée Maya Von Paltz et apprit que leur relation avait duré plus de deux ans, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se fasse assassiner par des politiciens faibles et lâches qui travaillaient pour les Illumidas. Il était fou d'elle et il était plus que probable que cette perte l'avait grandement affecté.

Il commençait à se dire qu'il avait peut-être quelques cartes à jouer de ce côté-là. Après tout, à l'époque, c'était une démocratie qui avait perdu face aux Illumidas et qui s'était laissée occuper. Pour Oscar seul un pouvoir fort pouvait être la réponse, laisser de non nobles gérer les affaires d'une nation menait toujours au désastre. Il était nécessaire de se débarrasser de ce système faible et inefficace. Hors de question de laisser le champ libre à Ryo Kimura sachant que les Illumidas pourraient bientôt attaquer. Il regarda pensivement la photo de Maya Von Paltz. Il avait sous la main la personne idéale pour draguer le capitaine et le surveiller.

Helena Svlotiania et le duc de Péhant avaient pris l'habitude de passer certaines soirées ensemble qui généralement se terminaient le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner.

Le duc étant réveillé avant sa compagne de jeu, il profita de ce temps de repos pour réfléchir en regardant une photo du capitaine dans son costume d'enseignant militaire. Plus il regardait cette photo plus il le trouvait à son goût. Il avait dû être d'une grande beauté avant de finir défiguré et même les marques sur son visage ne lui retiraient pas son charme. Helena Svlotiania, blottie dans ses bras, bougea un peu et gémit en se réveillant.

- Salut Oscar, murmura-t-elle.

- Bonjour ma belle.

- Tu étais déchaîné hier soir, commenta-t-elle en souriant.

Elle releva la tête et regarda la photo que le duc tenait dans sa main.

- Il te plait le capitaine de l'Arcadia ? Susurra-t-elle.

- Disons qu'il n'est pas mal, affirma-t-il sans quitter la photo des yeux.

- Est-ce qu'il risque devenir un problème pour nous ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je le fais surveiller. Il n'a plus le moindre contact avec Ryo Kimura ni avec son ex copine Eliza Zone.

- C'est peut-être bon signe. Il en a peut-être marre de ces clowns et il a décidé de rester neutre.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi n'est-il pas reparti avec son Arcadia ?

- Peut-être qu'il a décidé de prendre sa retraite. Il n'est plus tout jeune. Quel âge a-t-il ?

- Quarante-quatre ans.

- Alors ne cherche pas plus loin, il vieillit et il en a peut-être assez de voyager.

- J'aurai besoin que tu me rendes un service.

- Lequel ?

- J'aurai besoin que tu le séduises...

- Tu rigoles ? J'ai vingt ans de moins que lui ! S'indigna Helena.

- Dis-toi qu'au moins côté sexe tu seras tranquille, sourit Oscar.

- Je ne veux pas devenir nonne moi ! Est-ce qu'il peut encore bander seulement celui-là !

- C'est sûr qu'il doit être un peu moins gourmand et peut-être un peu moins efficace qu'un jeune, mais cela doit encore fonctionner. Et puis je serai toujours là si tu es en manque, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire lubrique sur les lèvres.

- Mais j'y compte bien, assura-t-elle.

Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et les deux amants s'embrassèrent fougueusement.

- Où est notre compagnon de jeu ? S'enquit-elle après le baiser.

- Il est parti. Je crois qu'on lui a fait peur, plaisanta-t-il.

- Quel petit joueur ! Se moqua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre de désir. Tu as encore un peu de temps à m'accorder ?

- On doit avoir une petite heure avant que je ne doive m'en aller, indiqua-t-il en souriant.

- Alors, pas de temps à perdre !

Elle se plaça à cheval au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Ils reprirent leurs étreintes passionnées sans s'arrêter pendant le temps qui leur restait de disponible puis le duc quitta les lieux après le petit déjeuner.

Il avait ordonné la veille que le comte de Moissy invite le capitaine de l'Arcadia à la soirée qu'il organisait et il comptait sur Helena pour user de ses charmes sur ce vieux pirate qui ne résisterait pas à une femme qui était le parfait sosie de son ancienne fiancée. Helena savait manipuler les hommes. Elle avait appris très jeune à se servir de ses charmes pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Deux jours après la soirée où elle rencontra le capitaine, n'ayant aucune nouvelle de lui, elle se rendit à l'académie. Un élève officier l'emmena jusqu'au bureau d'Harlock et elle frappa pour rentrer. Harlock, occupé à corriger des copies qui commençaient à l'énerver marmonna un « Entrez » sans lever le regard de la copie numérique qu'il lisait. Celle-ci comportait de telles énormités qu'il avait envie de la mettre à la poubelle et de coller à l'élève un zéro plus que mérité. Helena portait un élégant tailleur de soie bleue avec des escarpins assortis. Elle regarda le capitaine puis voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas elle se décida à se manifester.

- Capitaine ? Appela-t-elle d'une voix douce et suave.

Harlock leva le nez et vit la jeune femme. Il vint vers elle, lui fit un baisemain avant de lui proposer de s'asseoir.

- Décidément capitaine vous êtes un goujat, minauda-t-elle. Vous m'aviez promis que l'on se reverrait et cela fait deux jours que j'attends de vos nouvelles.

- Je suis désolé, mes cours me prennent tout mon temps et...

- Vous m'avez oubliée ! Se vexa Helena. Je ne suis pas le genre de femme que l'on oublie !

- Je vous présente mes excuses. J'aurai dû vous rappeler, reconnut Harlock avec un élégant sourire contrit, charmeur ce qui plut à Helena.

- Je veux bien vous pardonnez si vous m'invitez à dîner au Marty's, proposa-t-elle en souriant. Ce soir.

- Très bien, accepta le capitaine en souriant. Je passe vous chercher vers quelle heure ?

- A vingt heures ce sera parfait !

Elle se leva et le capitaine la raccompagna à la porte. Il lui fit un autre baisemain et elle approcha son visage du sien. Ses lèvres effleurèrent sa joue.

- A ce soir Hans, Murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'en alla et le parfum qu'elle portait resta longtemps dans la pièce. Harlock était troublé par cette femme. Cette ressemblance avec Maya n'était sûrement pas due au hasard. Le duc avait chargé cette femme de le séduire et de l'espionner. Il allait le laisser venir à lui. Après tout, c'était le but du jeu.

Le soir il mit sa tenue la plus élégante, prit le véhicule militaire qui lui était attribué puis il alla chercher Helena à son domicile qui était un château pas très éloigné de celui du duc de Péhant. Elle portait une élégante robe blanche et ses longs cheveux blonds suivaient chacun de ses mouvements avec élégance. Harlock fit tout dans les règles de l'art et ils passèrent une agréable soirée. Il se montra flatteur sans excès, charmeur et drôle parfois en utilisant un humour vif et élégant. Il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il gagne la confiance de cette femme et pour cela il allait devoir jouer serré. Il devait même envisager de la séduire mais un dilemme se posait en lui devait-il passer la nuit avec elle ou devait-il rester fidèle à la femme qu'il aimait. Il savait que le succès de sa mission reposait sur le fait qu'il fasse croire aux aristocrates qu'il se laissait convaincre par leurs idées.

Helena eut le tact d'ailleurs de ne pas en parler pendant le dîner, attendant le bon moment pour vérifier les informations fournies par le duc de Péhant. Après le repas il lui proposa une soirée romantique dans le parc et bras dessus bras dessous ils cheminèrent lentement dans les reflets dorés du soleil couchant. Elle se serra un peu plus contre le capitaine et se lança :

- Avez-vous été amoureux capitaine ?

- Oui.

- Combien de fois ?

Harlock failli répondre trois puis il se ravisa, il ne devait pas oublier qu'Ellie ne devait pas entrer en ligne de compte.

- Deux fois.

- Comment s'appelaient-elles ?

- Maya et Mimée.

Pendant qu'il répondait, Helena l'observait. Les traits du capitaine ne bougèrent pas et elle se dit qu'il ne mentait pas.

- Alors toutes ces rumeurs qui ont couru sur Eliza Zone et vous sont fausses ?

- Vous voulez savoir si j'ai eu une aventure avec Eliza Zone ?

- C'est le cas ?

- Oui mais c'était une histoire sans importance. Elle a été d'une agréable compagnie pendant le long voyage de retour mais je la trouvais un peu trop collante, donc j'ai rompu. Et puis au lit, elle n'a rien à voir avec Sylvidra.

- C'est sûr, que pour un homme comme vous, il faut une vraie femme. Pas une espèce d'oie blanche qui pense que le premier gars qui lui a pris sa virginité est l'amour de sa vie, assura-t-elle avec un sourire de connivence. Qui plus est une femme qui n'est pas issu du même monde que vous ne peut être une épouse digne de ce nom.

Harlock lui rendit son sourire et ils poursuivirent leur longue balade romantique. Il la raccompagna ensuite à son domicile et s'en alla fort galamment. Elle resta sur le perron à regarder sa voiture à s'en aller. Elle entra dans le salon et trouva Oscar assis dans un fauteuil.

- Eh bien, tu es radieuse ! La félicita-t-il en souriant.

- Il est, absolument, délicieux ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en venant se poser sur ses genoux. Pour tout te dire j'ai eu envie de coucher avec lui pendant notre balade dans le parc. Et pourtant vu son âge et les marques qu'il a sur le visage, cela aurait dû me refroidir mais...Je ne sais pas...J'ai eu l'impression qu'un incendie s'est éveillé en moi et il ne m'a même pas proposé de l'éteindre.

- Tu veux que je m'en charge ?

- Tu ferais cela ?

- Avec plaisir, tu me connais non ? Affirma-t-il avec gourmandise.

- Il a bien eu une liaison avec Eliza Zone mais il m'a dit que c'était sans importance, une passade.

- Est-ce qu'il est toujours en relation avec Ryo Kimura ?

- Très peu. Il m'a aussi avoué qu'il s'était battu toute sa vie et qu'il aspirait à présent à une vie tranquille et sans histoire.

- Vraiment ? Voilà qui est surprenant. Ryo Kimura bassine le conseil pour que l'académie donne des cours pour l'archéologie spatiale, je vais donc accepter et exiger que ce soit Eliza Zone qui les donne. Tu iras voir Harlock régulièrement et tu t'arrangeras pour lui faire du rentre dedans devant elle.

- Tu veux voir si elle est jalouse ?

- Non, je sais qu'elle le sera. Ce que je veux voir c'est si Harlock accepte de se faire rouler un patin voir plus devant cette créature.

- Tu es cruel, minauda-t-elle en souriant.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et le duc se chargea de calmer l'ardeur d'Helena dans la pièce même où ils étaient.

Harlock le soir même se grima à nouveau et se rendit au bar gay en vérifiant soigneusement qu'il n'était pas suivi. Il utilisait à chaque fois une faille dans le système de sécurité de l'académie. Une des sorties de secours n'était pas couverte par une caméra aussi crocheta-t-il la serrure et sortit sans être vu. La porte n'étant jamais vérifiée car située près d'une réserve il passait toujours par elle pour se rendre à ses rendez-vous avec Ryo.

Celui-ci comme à son habitude l'attendait dans le box au fond de la salle. A peine fut-il assis que Ryo le questionna :

- Alors ?

- J'ai vu le duc, je me fais draguer par une princesse russe qui ressemble trait pour trait à Maya.

- Ils te surveillent. C'est bon signe. Cela prouve que tu les intéresses.

- Ou qu'ils se méfient. Elle m'a demandé si j'étais toujours en relation avec toi, elle m'a cuisiné pour savoir si j'étais amoureux d'Ellie.

- Tu penses que tu l'as bernée ?

- C'est vrai que cela fait pas mal d'années que je n'ai pas courtisé une femme mais je crois que cela a été.

Harlock regarda son ami et vit son air inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es bien soucieux tout d'un coup ?

- Ils ont accepté que des cours sur l'archéologie spatiale soient donnés.

- Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient décidé d'être un peu moins cons, supposa Harlock en souriant.

- Ils sont peut-être un peu moins cons mais ils restent de sacrés pervers. Ils veulent que le poste soit confié à Ellie.

- Je vois.

- Ils veulent vérifier que pour vous deux c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Tu crois que tu tiendras le coup ?

- Tu veux savoir si j'arriverai à résister à l'envie de l'emmener dans une salle de classe pour lui faire l'amour comme un animal en rut ?

- En gros oui, avoua Ryo embarrassé par cette révélation sur les envies de son ami.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Que donne la loi qui est en projet?

- Pour l'instant l'assemblée tient bon.

- Je ne laisserai jamais partir Ellie et mes enfants, tu le sais ?

- J'ai vu à quel point tu l'aimes j'aurai de la chance si tu ne lui sautes pas dessus rien qu'en la voyant. Il faut juste espérer qu'elle ne s'approchera pas de toi.

- Elle ne le fera pas, affirma Harlock tristement. J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle pense que je moque d'elle et de nos enfants. Rien que d'y penser, cela me donne envie de vomir.

- Il faut tenir Harlock ! Insista Ryo en voyant le capitaine déprimer. Tu es notre seul espoir !

Ellie regarda l'entrée de l'académie pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle avait fini par trouver une baby-sitter pour ses enfants mais elle s'inquiétait pour eux. Elle espérait que tout allait bien. La femme qui les gardait était dans la même situation qu'elle, elle aussi était menacée d'expulsion. Ellie respira profondément puis elle entra dans l'accueil. Elle se présenta au jeune officier chargé du standard et elle lui expliqua qu'elle était envoyée par le musée.

- Vous êtes chargée de la totalité des premières années, Indiqua l'officier. Le directeur veut vous voir. Vous passez la cour, vous entrez dans le corps central, vous montez au premier étage et c'est le premier bureau sur votre droite.

- Merci, balbutia Ellie.

Elle suivit les indications et frappa à la porte du directeur. Elle fut autorisée à entrer. Elle s'avança dans la pièce et vit le directeur assis derrière son bureau qui la regardait d'un œil glacial.

- Bonjour monsieur, je suis...

- Je sais qui vous êtes, la coupa-t-il sèchement. Je tiens à mettre les choses au point. Je vous ai prise parce que je n'avais pas le choix, l'idée que quelqu'un comme vous foule le sol de notre académie me révulse. Vous serez donc chargée d'enseigner l'archéologie spatiale mais vous devrez respecter certaines règles. La première, je vous interdis de fréquenter les autres professeurs, ils n'ont pas à se mélanger à une engeance telle que vous, déjà qu'ils vont devoir supporter votre présence, il n'est vraiment pas nécessaire qu'ils se voient dans l'obligation de sympathiser avec vous. Deuxième règle vous n'êtes pas autorisée à manger au restaurant de l'établissement et vous ne disposerez d'aucun des droits dont disposent les professeurs de cette académie. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Vous pouvez disposer ! Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Ellie ne se fit pas prier. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rester en présence d'un homme aussi désagréable. Elle alla dans la salle de classe qui lui était réservée et en s'approchant de la porte, elle vit Harlock sortir de la sienne. Ellie se figea, le cœur battant. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de tomber sur lui mais elle ne pensait pas que cela arriverait aussi vite. Il la vit à son tour et lui lança un regard glacé qui terrorisa la jeune femme. Il passa devant elle sans la saluer et elle ouvrit la porte en tremblant. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce poste d'enseignement lui tombait dessus. Après avoir vu le regard de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie c'était de fuir. Elle posa son sac près du bureau et s'assit. Elle attendit la sonnerie et vit les élèves de la classe de première année groupe A entrer en la dévisageant. Pour elle, ce travail promettait d'être une véritable corvée. Elle se leva ferma la porte puis elle fit l'appel. Ce fut comme cela qu'elle apprit qu'un élève avait d'ores et déjà jeter l'éponge.

- Je m'appelle Eliza Zone et je vais donc vous enseignez l'archéologie spatiale, commença-t-elle.

Friedrich Von Stadt leva la main et Ellie se doutait de ce qu'il attendait, le début de la guerre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a monsieur Von Stadt ?

Friedrich fut un peu surpris qu'elle ait retenu son nom mais cela ne le découragea pas à tenter l'humiliation.

- Vous êtes là pour combien de temps ? Ironisa-t-il.

- Pour l'année scolaire, d'après ce que j'ai compris, affirma Ellie calmement.

- Et si la loi cent quarante-cinq C passe ?

- Dans ce cas ce sera un autre professeur qui prendra la relève, indiqua Ellie calmement sans la moindre émotion dans la voix ce qui fit sourire Von Stadt avec mépris.

Des ricanements se firent entendre et Ellie se dit qu'il était temps de couper l'herbe sous le pied de ces petits imbéciles.

- Je n'ai pas demandé à avoir ce poste. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être là, tout comme vous n'avez aucune envie que je sois là, mais tant que cette loi n'est pas passée nous allons devoir nous supporter en bonne intelligence. Je pense que cela vaut mieux que de s'amuser à se pourrir la vie mutuellement ! Soutint Ellie fermement.

- Et comment comptez-vous nous faire obéir ? Se moqua Friedrich.

- En virant les grandes gueules et en les envoyant chez le directeur qui est tout sauf un rigolo. Vous voulez que je vous envoie le voir ?

- Vous ne serez pas capable de faire cela ! Affirma Friedrich.

- Vous croyez ? Se moqua Ellie an souriant. Prenez vos affaires, vous êtes viré !

Le ton était autoritaire et glacial. Ellie souffrait déjà de voir son amour la traiter comme un être méprisable, ce n'était pas pour supporter des petits crétins prétentieux qui espéraient profiter de la situation.

- Vous plaisantez ? S'étonna Friedrich.

- Qui est le chef de classe ? S'enquit Ellie calmement.

Un élève leva la main

- Monsieur de Peravy veuillez emmener votre camarade au bureau du directeur je vous prie.

- Attends tu ne vas pas t'incliner ? Se révolta Friedrich en regardant son camarade.

Voyant que le jeune homme hésitait Ellie enfonça le clou :

- Si vous voulez, toute la classe peut aller dans le bureau du directeur, cela ne me dérange pas ! Soutint elle.

- Si vous faites cela vous serez virée dans l'heure ! Menaça Friedrich.

- Ca tombe bien, je ne demande que cela ! Révéla-t-elle ravie à l'idée de se débarrasser de la corvée de devoir enseigner à cette bande d'arrogants écervelés.

Les élèves comprenant que leur professeur ne bluffait pas commencèrent à sortir leurs affaires.

- On dirait que vous êtes tout seul sur ce coup-là, monsieur Von Stadt ! Se moqua Ellie.

De Peravy se leva et Von Stadt remit rageusement son sac sur l'épaule. Il sortit de la classe en râlant. Harlock discutait avec le comte de Moissy dans le couloir lorsqu'il vit Von Stadt sortir de la classe.

« Eh bien ! Cela n'a pas traîné », pensa-t-il avec une envie de rire qui lui montait à la gorge.

Von Stadt voyant son professeur principal s'approcha.

- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous fait virer Von Stadt ? L'interrogea Harlock, pour la forme se doutant de la réponse.

- Parce que votre ex copine est cinglée !

- Ne soyez pas insolent, jeune homme ! Cria le comte de Moissy.

- J'attends, reprit Harlock.

- J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que je n'avais que faire d'un enseignement prodigué par une fille de collabo. Elle n'a pas apprécié et elle m'envoie chez le directeur cette garce ! Cracha Friedrich.

- Elle n'a pas peur de perdre sa place ? S'étonna le comte.

- D'après ce qu'elle a dit, elle s'en fout ! Elle ne voulait pas venir ici de toute façon ! Affirma Von Stadt.

- C'est vrai, de Peravy ? S'enquit Harlock.

- Oui, monsieur mais en même temps je crois qu'on n'aurait pas dû pousser la plaisanterie aussi loin. On ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait le courage de le faire, Avoua de Peravy.

- Le courage ou l'inconscience ? Les Von Stadt sont une des plus vieilles et des plus importantes familles de l'aristocratie actuelle, elle risque gros en faisant cela ! Affirma le comte de Moissy.

- Allez-y, ordonna Harlock calmement.

Les deux élèves se rendirent au bureau du directeur. Harlock s'inquiétait d'une telle attitude de la part d'Ellie. Le comte de Moissy et lui se séparèrent. Le capitaine prit le chemin qui menait à sa salle de classe.

Sur le trajet il marqua un léger temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur de la salle de classe réservée à l'archéologie spatiale. Il regarda à travers la porte vitrée et son cœur se serra en voyant celle qu'il aimait si pâle. Elle avait été si désemparée par le regard qu'il lui avait lancé qu'il en avait mal à l'estomac. En tout cas elle avait mis les choses au clair tout de suite, elle ne voulait pas rester à ce poste.

Le directeur en voyant le jeune Von Stadt n'en crut pas ses yeux et encore moins ses oreilles lorsqu'il lui rapporta les propos de son professeur. Toute personne sensée aurait vu la possibilité d'enseigner dans cette académie comme un immense honneur et cette petite idiote se moquait de perdre sa place.

Il rapporta ces propos au duc de Péhant qui eut un sourire cruel à l'autre bout de la ligne. Il était évident qu'Eliza Zone souffrait et qu'elle aimait toujours le capitaine de l'Arcadia. L'idée même de travailler près d'un homme qui ne ressentait pour elle que du mépris lui faisait horreur. Il avait appris les démarches désespérées d'Ellie pour que le capitaine reconnaisse les deux enfants qu'il lui avait faits et il trouvait la souffrance de la jeune femme absolument délicieuse. Il ordonna au directeur de la maintenir à son poste et de conseiller aux élèves de se calmer.

A la fin des cours, Ellie récupéra ses enfants et retourna à son domicile. Nynna vint la voir pour lui apporter sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Ellie la passa. Elle était d'un très beau rose pâle. Le bustier était délicatement drapé et la jupe était une succession de voiles légers. Ellie avant de la passer avait installé les enfants dans leur parc et alors qu'elle admirait la coupe de la robe dans un miroir elle vit ses enfants réjouis qui la regardaient en s'accrochant grâce à leurs toutes petites mains au rebord du parc. Elle vint vers eux et s'accroupit devant le parc.

- Vous la trouvez jolie votre maman ? S'enquit Ellie en leur souriant.

Les petits rirent.

- Vous ne voulez pas dire maman ? S'inquiété Ellie.

- Pourquoi tu insistes tant, Ellie ? Ils parleront tes enfants, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, se moqua Nynna gentiment.

- Ils ont plus d'un an, ils devraient au moins pouvoir dire quelques mots, s'inquiéta la jeune maman

- Tu sais, indiqua Nynna en s'accroupissant à son tour, j'ai lu dans un bouquin que le mot maman est très difficile à dire ils ont plus de facilité à dire...

Nynna se tût car elle ne voulait pas terminer cette phrase qui risquait de blesser Ellie.

- … Papa, acheva Ellie tristement. Et comme ils n'ont pas de papa, ils ne risquent pas de pouvoir l'appeler pour pouvoir être pris dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée ma chérie, s'excusa Nynna.

- Ce n'est rien, affirma Ellie en se relevant.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis elle vit un livre illustré pour enfants sur les animaux. Elle le prit et s'arrêta sur une page. Elle s'accroupit près du parc et montra le dessin d'un cheval à ses enfants.

- Ils ne peuvent pas dire papa mais ils peuvent dire dada. Regardez mes trésors. Ça, c'est un dada, affirma-t-elle en leur montrant le cheval.

Les petits ouvrirent grands leurs yeux.

- Papa, dit Frank en montrant le cheval.

Nynna éclata de rire

- C'est vrai que ton papa est un étalon mais celui-là, ce n'est pas ton papa, plaisanta-t-elle en essuyant des larmes de rire.

- Nynna ! S'indigna Ellie.

- Excuse-moi je n'ai pas pu résister. Ce sont des petits rigolos tes gamins !

- Non, mon chéri, reprit-elle en regardant son fils. Ça c'est un dada.

Marie ouvrit la bouche et regarda ce que sa maman désignait.

- Dada, dit-elle en souriant.

- C'est cela ma chérie, s'enthousiasma Ellie. A toi mon trésor, invita-t-elle à son fils c'est un ...

- Dada, lâcha Frank.

Ellie ivre de joie les serra contre elle et les noya de bisous sous le regard attendri de son amie. Nynna regarda la robe et trouva qu'elle allait parfaitement à Ellie, elle l'a mettait parfaitement en valeur. Elle avait invité Harlock pour son mariage et elle espérait bien qu'en voyant son amie dans cette robe il ouvrirait les yeux, qu'il se ressaisirait et qu'il finirait par se rappeler à quel point elle comptait pour lui auparavant, peut-être qu'elle pouvait aider à reformer leur couple.

La date du mariage avançait à grand pas et tout était presque prêt. Ellie reprit les cours le lendemain et se retrouva bizarrement face à des classes calmes et studieuses. Elle voyait très souvent Hans discuter avec d'autres professeurs et beaucoup de femmes tentaient de le séduire. Elle gardait sagement ses distances avec tout le monde et le soir elle s'empressait de rentrer à la maison.

La veille du mariage Ellie alla à l'église avec des roses rouges et blanches avec lesquelles elle décora le lieu de culte ainsi que la salle où devait avoir lieu la réception.

Le grand jour, elle mit ses enfants dans la voiture, embarqua leur poussette et parti rejoindre Nynna à l'église. Elle trouva une mariée complètement paniquée, angoissée à l'idée du moindre imprévu. Elle l'aida à passer sa robe et une esthéticienne vint maquiller son amie qui aurait été bien incapable de le faire elle-même tant elle tremblait.

Beaucoup d'hommes politiques très importants de l'assemblée avaient été convié et Nynna tremblait beaucoup. Ellie passa sa robe et l'esthéticienne la coiffa puis la maquilla. Ses longs cheveux châtains ondulés retombaient en cascade dans son dos et Nynna en la voyant la trouva magnifique.

- Tu es resplendissante Ellie ! S'exclama Nynna admirative.

- Arrête tes bêtises, c'est toi la plus jolie de nous deux, la rassura-t-elle en souriant. Et n'oublie pas, c'est ta journée. Détends-toi, respire à fond et je suis sure que tout ira très bien.

- Tu es sûre ? S'angoissa Nynna.

- C'est ta demoiselle d'honneur qui te le dit. Fais-moi confiance tout ira bien, affirma Ellie en souriant tout en serrant très fort les mains de son amie dans les siennes pour calmer ses angoisses.

- Tu veux bien aller voir du côté de Ryo pour être sûre que tout va bien ?

- D'accord, accepta Ellie en souriant.

Ellie sortit de la pièce où se préparait Nynna et se retrouva directement dans l'église. Elle avança à la recherche de Ryo et le trouva dans l'allée centrale en train de discuter avec Harlock qui était accompagnée d'une magnifique femme blonde qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Maya. Tous les deux semblaient flirter et ils plaisantaient. Harlock lui souriait et elle vit leurs lèvres s'effleurer. Elle avait envie de faire demi-tour mais elle s'arrêta quelques instants. Elle respira profondément, se calma puis elle avança d'un pas résolu vers Ryo qui en la voyant l'accueillit en souriant. Ellie lui rendit son franc sourire et lui demanda :

- Est-ce que tout est prêt monsieur le futur marié ?

- Oui. Le prêtre est prêt, on peut commencer.

- C'est parfait ! S'enthousiasma Ellie.

Elle s'efforçait de garder son calme. Helena regarda cette femme avec qui le capitane avait eu une liaison et commença à douter que c'était une relation qui n'avait pas compté à ses yeux. Ellie n'était peut-être pas très grande mais elle était plutôt mignonne et ses rondeurs étaient placées là où il fallait. Elle décida de vérifier les sentiments d'Harlock à l'égard de cette femme.

- Nous n'avons pas été présentées, je suis Helena Svlotiania.

- Enchantée, la salua-t-elle à son tour très aimablement, je suis...

- Je sais qui vous êtes, la coupa-t-elle avec mépris.

Elle rit méchamment puis elle murmura assez fort pour qu'Ellie entende.

- Dites-moi Hans, étant donné que vous faites près de deux mètres, comment avez-vous pu arriver à faire quoi que ce soit avec une femme qui doit faire un peu plus d'un mètre soixante. Elle devait avoir l'impression de se faire monter par un cheval non ? C'est vrai que certaines petites créatures insignifiantes aiment goûter aux grands hommes de ce monde, insinua-t-elle avec tout le fiel possible.

Harlock et Ryo se regardèrent. Ryo vit dans le regard d'Harlock toute la tristesse du monde mais cela ne dura qu'un instant. Il se ressaisit et affirma avec beaucoup de mépris.

- Que voulez-vous, ma chère amie, même les grands hommes ont des petits moments de faiblesse et d'égarement. Il faut bien s'amuser de temps en temps, se moqua Hans

Helena regarda du côté d'Ellie qui ne cilla pas. Pourtant la jeune femme était meurtrie au plus profond de son âme. Elle se contenta de sourire.

- Je vais aller rejoindre Nynna, indiqua-t-elle en regardant Ryo sans cesser de sourire, elle est très angoissée et il vaut mieux que je retourne la voir au plus vite.

- J'ai oublié de vous annoncer une grande nouvelle, Ryo, avoua Helena en riant pour couper Ellie dans sa fuite. Hans et moi nous sommes fiancés !

Elle retira le gant et montra la bague de fiançailles à Ryo puis elle s'empressa de la mettre sous le nez d'Ellie.

- C'est un diamant bleu de plusieurs carats. Hans l'a choisi parce qu'il lui rappelait la couleur de mes yeux ! Précisa-t-elle en souriant.

Ryo était estomaqué par tant de cruauté et se demandait comment Ellie faisait pour ne pas s'effondrer, l'intéressée ne la savait pas elle-même. Son cœur en miettes battait lourdement dans sa poitrine et un franc sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

- Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Prenez bien soin du capitaine Harlock c'est quelqu'un de formidable qui mérite d'être aimé, les félicita-t-elle avec douceur. Vous ferez un couple magnifique.

Helena en était surprise. Ellie n'avait pas bronché, malgré l'humiliation elle avait su rester digne. Elle n'avait pas fait attention au regard d'Ellie. Seuls le capitaine et Ryo avaient vu ses yeux et l'épouvantable douleur qu'ils montraient. Cela glaça le sang dans le cœur d'Harlock. Il le sentait, il venait de perdre Ellie, c'était terminé. Ryo vit le regard paniqué du capitaine et il le serra dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise sur le coup de l'émotion.

- Toutes mes félicitations, mon ami ! S'exclama-t-il suffisamment fort pour qu'Helena l'entende.

Puis il murmura :

- Ressaisis-toi, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. Hans tu m'entends ? Ordonna-t-il. Tiens le coup.

Harlock regarda Ellie s'éloigner. Celle-ci entra dans la salle réservée à la mariée et s'effondra contre la porte. Elle mit la main sur son cœur et faillit s'évanouir. Elle était pâle de douleur et avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Nynna en voyant cela cessa de jouer avec les jumeaux et vint vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Nynna.

- Rien, j'ai marché un peu trop vite et j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu, affirma-t-elle en se remettant d'aplomb. Tout est prêt on peut commencer.

Elle emmena ses jumeaux dans leur poussette et les confia au père de Ryo qui était au premier rang. Harlock vit passer ses enfants et son poing se serra. Helena en voyant cela ricana.

- Elle n'est pas gênée celle-là d'amener ses marmots à ce genre de cérémonies. Elle ne pouvait pas les faire garder ses petits bâtards ! Cracha-t-elle avec mépris.

Harlock, qui avait envie de lui faire ravaler ses propos respira profondément pour se détendre et il vit le père de Ryo, heureux comme tout, prendre Frank et Marie sur ses genoux. Le cœur d'Harlock se mit à battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. C'était à lui normalement de s'en occuper. Plus le temps passait plus cette situation lui devenait insoutenable.

L'orgue se mit à jouer et Ellie s'empressa de rejoindre la mariée. Ryo fut conduit à l'autel par sa mère puis la mariée s'avança au bras de son père suivit par Ellie. Les deux amoureux s'installèrent devant le prêtre et Ellie se plaça en retrait.

- Mes biens chers frères et sœurs nous sommes réunis en cette magnifique journée pour unir Ryo et Nynna par les liens sacrés du mariage. Cette union voulue par tous deux est une union faite d'amour et de compréhension qui a connu les affres de la guerre mais dont les sentiments profonds ont permis de triompher de tous les malheurs qu'ils ont traversés. Et c'est avec la plus grande joie que je suis là pour pouvoir enfin sceller ce pacte d'amour et pour le bénir.

La cérémonie se déroula sans problème, réglée à la seconde près. Harlock, alors qu'Helena assistait à la cérémonie, dévorait la demoiselle d'honneur des yeux. Il n'avait qu'une envie s'était de fuir avec elle et leurs enfants. Il n'avait qu'un seul désir, c'était de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent connaissance tous les deux. Le capitaine connaissant sa propre endurance savait qu'il aurait la joie de pouvoir amener vers l'extase la femme qu'il aimait un nombre de fois bien supérieur à la normale. Cette robe mettait tellement Ellie en valeur que son désir n'en était que plus brûlant. Il fallait qu'il se concentre et qu'il cesse de penser à Ellie mais à chaque fois qu'il détournait le regard, son cœur lui faisait immanquablement poser l'oeil sur elle. Il arrivait encore à contrôler son organe mais il se demandait encore combien de temps il allait encore pouvoir résister. Il aurait tant voulu la prendre dans ses bras, l'emmener loin d'ici et rester auprès d'elle à jamais. L'échange des vœux arriva enfin et le capitaine fut soulagé que cette torture allait enfin cesser.

Nynna retira son voile et embrassa son mari. Le prêtre béni les alliances et Ryo prit celle destinée à Nynna.

- Nynna, je te donne cette alliance, signe de notre amour et de notre fidélité, annonça-t-il en lui passant la bague.

- Ryo, je te donne cette alliance, signe de notre amour et de notre fidélité.

- Désormais, vous êtes unis par Dieu et par le sacrement du mariage, se réjouit le prêtre.

La cérémonie se poursuivit et les époux signèrent le registre. Les invités sortirent en premier et Ellie en profita pour aller récupérer ses deux trésors. Elle devait les emmener à la baby-sitter avant de se rendre dans la salle où devait avoir lieu la soirée. Les mariés et la famille sortirent puis Ellie les suivit avec ses jumeaux dans leur poussette qui riaient aux éclats en voyant le riz et les pétales s'envoler. Harlock resta en retrait et son cœur se serra en entendant le rire de ses enfants. Il vit Ellie s'éloigner rapidement et mettre les enfants dans son véhicule. Elle quitta le parking de l'église et prit la route qui menait à sa baby-sitter. En sachant qu'elle verrait Harlock et sa fiancée à cette soirée, elle n'avait aucune envie d'y aller mais en tant que demoiselle d'honneur, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle déposa ses enfants puis retourna à la soirée. Elle se plaça dans un coin pour ne pas être embêtée Là d'où elle était, elle pouvait voir tout à loisir Harlock et Helena s'embrasser langoureusement devant le regard courroucé de Nynna. Sans compter que son jeune époux n'arrêtait pas de regarder du côté du capitaine dès que sa jeune fiancée s'éloignait.

- Dis c'est peut-être lui que tu aurais dû épouser plutôt que moi ! Soutint Nynna avec sourire moqueur.

- Attends mon amour, ce n'est pas parce que je m'inquiète pour un ami que tu dois...

- Il a l'air de nager dans le bonheur, ton pote, pas comme Ellie qui reste dans son coin, reprocha Nynna en montrant du menton Ellie qui restait loin des autres contre un mur et qui observait tout cela de loin.

Tout le monde s'amusait beaucoup. Ellie consulta sa montre il était près d'onze heures du soir et elle voulait aller retrouver ses enfants. Elle avait promis de rester jusqu'au lancer de bouquet et quand le moment arriva enfin elle fut soulagée. Toutes les femmes célibataires se regroupèrent sauf Ellie. Les hommes formaient un mur devant la jeune maman et comme il y avait beaucoup de femmes assez grandes, Nynna ne pouvait voir si son amie était parmi elles. Nynna se retourna et pria pour que son bouquet atterrisse entre les mains d'Ellie puis elle le lança. Elle entendit un cri de joie mais cette voix n'était pas celle de son amie. Elle se retourna et les hommes reprirent leur place. Ellie et Nynna virent le bouquet dans les mains d'Helena qui s'empressa de rejoindre le capitaine pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Ellie sourit d'amertume puis elle fit signe à Nynna qu'il était l'heure pour elle d'y aller. Elle embrassa les jeunes époux puis elle quitta la salle.

Pendant qu'Helena était occupée à se faire féliciter par toutes les célibataires présentes, Harlock s'éclipsa pour suivre Ellie. Ryo en le voyant partir comprit que le capitaine était en train de craquer et qu'il voulait rejoindre la jeune maman. Il s'excusa auprès de sa femme et partit à la poursuite de son ami. Harlock pressa le pas en voyant qu'Ellie était presque à sa voiture et Ryo courut pour arriver à sa hauteur

- Hans arrête-toi ! Ordonna-t-il.

- Laisse-moi la rejoindre, je ne peux plus continuer comme cela ! Craqua Harlock à bout de nerfs.

- C'est trop tard ! Le processus est lancé ! On ne peut plus faire marche arrière ! Affirma Ryo complètement paniqué par la tournure que prenait les événements.

- Laisse-moi juste une nuit avec elle ! Ce n'est rien, une nuit ! Supplia Harlock en s'arrêtant et en faisant face à Ryo.

- Hans si tu fais cela, ils la tueront, c'est-ce que tu veux ?

Hans détourna le regard mais Ryo put quand même voir la larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

- Oh bon sang Hans ! Se désola Ryo en le serrant dans ses bras.

Nynna sortit à son tour est resta interdite en voyant Ryo enlacer Harlock avec tendresse. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Décidément quelque chose clochait. Harlock avait pris ses distances avec la Résistance, il s'affichait de plus en plus avec des membres de la noblesse et des députés aristocratiques ce qui mettait à mal la situation du gouvernement. Déjà que la population se tournait de plus en plus vers l'aristocratie auparavant, le fait que le mythique capitaine de l'Arcadia, symbole de la Liberté soit devenu leur ami ne faisait qu'aggraver le phénomène. Son tout jeune époux l'inquiétait aussi, il était toujours très attaché au capitaine de l'Arcadia, ses propres conseillers politiques avaient insisté sur la nécessité qu'il prenne ses distances avec lui mais Ryo en semblait incapable, pire même, Harlock semblait plus être devenu une idée fixe. Il s'arrangeait pour avoir de ses nouvelles par tous les moyens possibles tout en s'arrangeant pour que personne ne sache que c'était lui qui les demandait, sauf que Nynna avait fini par l'apprendre et lorsqu'elle lui conseilla de cesser de courir après le capitaine de l'Arcadia, la discussion se transforma en dispute. Sur le coup, elle avait bien failli lui demander de choisir entre lui et Harlock, mais à ce moment-là elle n'était pas certaine de sa réponse et elle s'était bien gardée d'exiger de lui une telle chose. A présent qu'elle voyait les deux hommes tendrement enlacés, elle commençait à se dire que Ryo l'aurait abandonné pour Harlock à coup sûr. Complètement perdue, elle retourna dans la salle et ne dit rien quand son mari la rejoignit dix minutes plus tard suivit par un capitaine dont le visage ne montrait plus aucune trace de la violente émotion qu'il avait ressentie. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'Helena et la fête se poursuivit.

Ellie, malgré la souffrance que lui avait provoquée cette révélation, reprit les cours. Oscar de Péhant la faisait étroitement surveiller et constata que c'était apparemment vrai, il n'y avait plus rien entre Eliza Zone et Harlock. Friedrich Von Stadt savait par sa famille qu'Harlock était sous surveillance et la vieille rancune familiale contre les Von Harlock aidant, il avait de plus en plus envie de révéler au duc certaines choses qu'il avait apprise sur le passé du capitaine, du temps où il était étudiant à l'académie militaire. Le duc venait régulièrement voir le directeur pour se tenir informer de la situation et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir il fut arrêté par un jeune Friedrich désireux de discréditer Harlock dans l'opinion du duc. Il s'approcha du bras droit du roi et l'appela.

- Monsieur le duc !

Oscar se retourna et vit un gamin frais comme une jeune fille s'approcher de lui. Il reconnut le fils aîné des Von Stadt et le regarda en souriant.

- Accepteriez-vous de prendre un café avec moi votre seigneurie ?

Le duc rit.

- Je n'ai pas le temps une autre fois peut-être.

- J'ai des informations sur Hans Ludwig Von Harlock !

- Quelles informations pourraient bien disposer un enfant de ton âge ?

- Un secret transmis de génération en génération monsieur le duc.

Celui-ci intrigué invita le jeune homme à monter dans son véhicule et il ordonna au chauffeur de les emmener au « Relais du Roi », le café des aristocrates par excellence. Les deux hommes s'installèrent à une table dans une des salles très richement décorées où un café leur fut servi.

- Alors de quoi, voulais-tu me parler ? L'interrogea le duc.

- Harlock n'est pas l'homme que vous croyez.

- Comment ça ?

- Je sais que vous pensez avoir en face de vous un homme franc comme l'or mais croyez-moi, il en est tout autre.

- Quel genre d'homme est-il ? L'interrogea le duc en souriant.

- Regardez, proposa-t-il en mettant sur la table une photo sur laquelle se trouvait Harlock, âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, aux côté d'un homme qui ressemblait beaucoup au jeune Friedrich.

- Qui est l'homme à côté d'Harlock ?

- Un de mes ancêtres directs, son amant.

- Pardon ? S'exclama le duc surpris.

- Je vous dis qu'Harlock est un homme guidé par ses appétits sexuels, des appétits particuliers.

Le duc rit d'incrédulité.

- Ecoute, j'ai compris que tu n'aimais pas ton prof mais de là à faire croire qu'il est un libertin impénitent c'est un peu fort !

- Lorsqu'il était à l'académie, il couchait avec mon ancêtre et avec sa cousine Maya Von Paltz !

- Tu te rends compte que ce que tu dis est très grave, le prévint Oscar.

- Il quitte l'académie en douce très régulièrement et il se déguise pour ne pas être reconnu. Vérifiez. Je sais ce que je dis.

- Je te préviens si c'est une mauvaise farce, j'avertirai ton père, le menaça-t-il

- Je sais ce que je dis. Mon ancêtre préférait les hommes, il s'est marié très jeune et s'est arrangé pour avoir une descendance mais il a laissé un journal qui indiquait dans les moindres détails sa relation avec cet homme.

- Je vais vérifier. Il Vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ne me mentes pas.

Le duc planta son regard dans les yeux du jeune homme qui ne broncha pas.

Le soir même il se rendit à proximité du château qu'il avait mis à disposition du capitaine depuis ses fiançailles avec Helena et attendit. Le véhicule d'Harlock quitta le château tous feux éteints et il le suivit à bonne distance. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant le capitaine se garer près d'un parc et partir à pied. Il se gara à son tour et le suivit à pied. Il fut très abasourdi en voyant Harlock entrer dans un bar gay. Il attendit quelques minutes puis il entra à son tour.

Le duc n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter des promenades nocturnes d'Harlock, Nynna commençait à avoir des soupçons depuis la fête de son mariage. Elle commençait même à se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer lorsque son mari était resté deux heures dans la chambre avec le capitaine de l'Arcadia.

Ryo prétexta qu'il avait des dossiers à finir et qu'il devrait travailler tard. Il proposa à Nynna en l'embrassant de se coucher sans l'attendre. Après lui avoir rendu son baiser avec passion, elle lui fit un sourire enjôleur, puis, une fois que son époux fut hors de la chambre ce sourire disparu pour laisser place à de l'inquiétude. Elle n'avait pas prêté attention à cela mais depuis quelques temps, son époux prétextait très souvent du travail et il ne la rejoignait que très tard le soir. De plus, plus d'une fois elle avait vu sa voiture partir alors qu'il affirmait qu'il avait du travail qui le retenait à son bureau officiel qui se trouvait à deux couloirs de leur chambre conjugale. Qui plus est, côté vie intime c'était le calme plat, Ryo se montrait beaucoup moins gourmand et il avait souvent des migraines qui l'empêchaient d'honorer dignement sa jeune épouse. Ces détails, depuis la fameuse soirée où elle l'avait vue étreindre Harlock tendrement, firent que les soupçons commencèrent à naitre en elle. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net aussi, elle l'espionna toute la soirée. Tard dans la nuit elle observa son mari qui quittait son bureau. Il descendit au sous-sol où il prit son véhicule. Déguisée, elle monta dans le sien et le suivit jusqu'au parc où il se gara. Elle fut surprise en voyant son mari déguisé en petit intello lunetteux sortir de son véhicule pour poursuivre son trajet à pieds. Elle descendit de son véhicule et le suivit à bonne distance. Lorsqu'elle le vit entrer dans le bar gay, elle faillit avoir une attaque puis elle entra en tremblant dans la salle. Elle vit son mari s'installer dans le box du fond et elle s'assit au bar de manière à ne pas être vu ni par son mari ni par les arrivants.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit le capitaine de l'Arcadia arriver et se diriger vers la table de son mari. Il était lui aussi très bien déguisé et elle eut du mal à le reconnaitre, mais c'était bien lui. Harlock sourit à Ryo avec douceur et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle vit ensuite Ryo se blottir contre Harlock et celui-ci l'enlacer avec amour. Les deux hommes avaient leurs visages presque collés à l'autre, ils se regardaient amoureusement et se murmuraient des mots doux en souriant. Ryo caressait le visage du capitaine tout en lui parlant et celui-ci lui fit un petit bisou dans le cou. L'apothéose fut lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlèrent un bref instant, Ryo déposant un baiser léger sur celles d'Harlock au passage et elle vit celui-ci sourire, ivre de bonheur. Ils avaient donc bel et bien une liaison et son mariage et les fiançailles du capitaine n'étaient qu'une farce, Harlock allait voir ailleurs, se tapant carrément son époux. Son cerveau lui envoyait des signaux d'alarme, c'était impossible, il devait y avoir quelque chose de cacher là-dessous. Elle se mit à réfléchir, son cœur battant la chamade. Harlock était du côté des aristocrates et même si cela faisait de la peine à son époux il avait fini par l'accepter, il lui avait affirmé que leur amitié aurait raison de cette différence d'opinion et que Hans ne resterait pas auprès de gens aussi ignobles. Maintenant elle comprenait mieux ces certitudes, c'était parce qu'ils étaient tout simplement amants. Ils n'étaient plus sur la même longueur d'ondes en politiques mais au lit c'était parfaitement le cas. Elle, qui pensait que les deux hommes ne se voyaient plus à cause de cette différence de point de vue, s'était totalement laissée avoir par son cher et tendre qui lui avait menti, cachant qu'il voyait le capitaine, cela dit, ce n'était pas étonnant, vu que c'étaient en tant qu'amants qu'ils se fréquentaient à présent. Elle fut tellement stupéfaite qu'elle garda la bouche ouverte pendant plusieurs minutes. Le barman la voyant figée alla la voir et tenta de la consoler.

- Ce n'est pas si grave vous savez, vous n'êtes pas la première à qui cela arrive. Que voulez-vous, certains hommes aiment la variété.

-Est-ce qu'ils viennent souvent ici ? S'inquiéta Nynna

-Régulièrement, indiqua le barman. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils partent ensuite tous les deux ensembles.

-Je ne peux pas le croire, c'est impossible, paniqua Nynna au bord des larmes.

-Ecoutez, je comprends c'est un peu dur à croire, mais faites-moi confiance, ici, on se montre très prudent, seuls les couples sont autorisés à venir, plus d'une fois j'ai fichu des journalistes dehors car ils essayaient de se renseigner sur les lieux où les gays se retrouvaient du temps du Consortium, afin de pouvoir faire des articles croustillants car les relations entre homme étaient prohibées et comme les lois sont longues à être changées, il y a toujours des petits plaisantins en quête de scoops qui tentent de me piéger mais je sais repérer ceux qui jouent la comédie à des kilomètres. Et ces deux-là, ils sont amoureux fous, ils viennent s'aimer dans la pénombre de mon bar, à mon avis ce sont des personnes très connues car leur déguisements les dissimulent très bien. C'est triste qu'ils doivent se cacher mais qui sait, les choses vont peut-être changer grâce à l'instauration de la démocratie. Je sais que le nouveau chef du gouvernement cherche à ce que les choses changent, pour que les gays puissent vivre librement sur toutes les planètes, pour qu'ils n'aient plus à se cacher, à se marier contre leur gré pour leur carrière et que les couples gays puissent vivre au grand jour leur amour sans avoir à se cacher mais hélas les mentalités sont longues à changer. J'ai confiance en lui, il y arrivera. Je comprends que ce soit dur pour vous que votre époux vous ait menti mais que voulez-vous ce sont les lois et les mentalités actuelles qui sont idiotes.

-Et moi maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi cela lui tient tant à cœur de les changer, ces lois, ragea-t-elle intérieurement. Il se sert de moi en politique, affichant le gentil couple parfait comme le père d'Eliza Zone l'a fait pendant tout le temps où il dirigeait le Consortium. Je me suis bien fait avoir ! Et en prime une loi autorisant les relations entre homme présentée par un parfait hétéro comme l'est en théorie mon Ryo ne peut qu'inciter les autres politiciens à y réfléchir et les mentalités à changer. Mon cher et tendre fait donc les deux, eh bien, je vais le forcer à jouer franc-jeu !

- Vous pourriez me servir un verre s'il vous plait ? Commanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ?

- Ce que vous avez de plus fort !

Elle avala le verre d'un trait et observa les amoureux. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à apprendre que ses soupçons étaient justifiés. Elle vit ensuite un grand et bel homme blond qui se dirigea directement au bar. Il fit comme Nynna, il s'arrangea pour ne pas être vu et questionna le barman en lui glissant un gros billet dans la main :

- Les deux dans le box du fond, ils viennent souvent ici ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille pour ne pas être entendu par les autres personnes

- Très. Ils se sont rencontrés ici, ils sont tombés amoureux et ils viennent se retrouver ici en cachette de leur femme. C'est la vie.

- Merci.

Le duc resta à espionner Harlock avec son mystérieux amant. Ryo qui ne savait pas du tout que son mariage à peine célébré était sur le point d'exploser continuait à jouer les tourtereaux avec son meilleur ami :

-Il n'y a pas à dire, tu es très doué, murmura Ryo à l'oreille de son ami alors qu'il lui faisait des baisers dans le cou.

-Je sais, sourit Harlock sur le même ton. Je n'ai pas réussi à recenser la totalité des aristocrates présents dans le Consortium. J'ai comme l'étrange impression que le chiffre que tu m'as donné est sous-estimé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'étonna Ryo en souriant alors que le capitaine lui faisait face, leurs lèvres s'effleurant une nouvelle fois.

-Avant que je finisse dans les Limbes, je peux t'assurer que le nombre des aristocrates, de la noblesse en général était beaucoup plus important, révéla Hans tout sourire déposant des baisers légers sur les lèvres de Ryo.

-Pourtant j'ai vérifié, le Consortium n'a pas fait de purges dans leurs rangs, indiqua Ryo en rendant ses baisers à son ami.

-Donc ils se cachent, il faut que je poursuive mes recherches dans ce sens, je verrai bien si je trouve quelque chose.

-Ne te prends pas trop la tête avec cela, si on fait tomber les gros bonnets, les petits suivront on remontera la piste, on aura tous ceux qui se cachent, affirma Ryo en souriant.

-Prêt pour le grand final ? Proposa Hans.

-Je ne sais pas…On est vraiment obligé… Rougit celui-ci.

-C'est toi qui a choisi ce genre de lieu et ils sont très prudents avec les nouveaux venus, donc on n'a pas le choix.

-Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, douta Ryo.

-Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Je te fais tous ces bisous en pensant que je les fais à Ellie, reprocha Hans.

-Dire que je pensais que c'était mon charme qui opérait enfin sur toi, plaisanta Ryo.

-Je ne dis pas, tu es très séduisant mon Ryo, mais tu voies, je préfère les femmes, répliqua Hans sur le même ton en riant. Alors ? Tu verras tu vas apprendre une super technique de baiser, tu pourras même l'appliquer sur ta petite Nynna chérie. Je pense qu'après le roulage de gamelle qu'on va leur offrir on sera tranquille, plus personne en nous soupçonnera, j'en ai plus qu'assez des regards inquisiteurs du barman.

-C'est peut être juste un voyeur qui aime regarder les hommes s'emmancher, après tout, avec tout ce qui se passe dans les toilettes, il a peut être installé des caméras pour satisfaire ses pulsions dans ce domaine, plaisanta Ryo.

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, un couple de deux jeunes hommes tout sourire sortit des commodités du bar.

-Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé aux toilettes du bar ? Sourit Hans. Je vais aller pisser, m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de caméras et on aura qu'à s'y enfermer une bonne heure

-Une heure ! S'épouvanta Ryo en riant. On va rester enfermer tous les deux pendant une heure dans un espace aussi exiguë !

-Ben, j'ai une réputation à tenir, on ne peut pas faire une petite absence de dix minutes, se vexa Hans.

Ryo ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en entendant ces mots.

-Attends, on est déguisé, personne ne saura que le c'est le capitaine de l'Arcadia qui fait des câlins express dans les toilettes d'un bar gay, ne t'inquiète pas ta réputation restera intacte, sourit Ryo en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Va pour dix minutes ?

-Vingt et c'est mon dernier mot, je dois contacter Toshiro pour qu'il me fasse part de son check-up, décida Hans.

-Va pour vingt, céda Ryo. On y va pour le gros bisou avant que je ne change d'avis ?

-Prêt ? Insista Harlock.

Ryo lui sourit en rougissant, timide comme une jeune fille. Nynna finissait son dernier verre lorsque Hans embrassa à pleine bouche son époux. Elle s'étouffa avec la dernière gorgée de son breuvage. Harlock embrassa Ryo avec une telle fougue que les autres occupants du bar qui jetaient de temps à autre un regard vers eux en furent jaloux. Ryo répondit à ce baiser d'expert. Il était forcé de reconnaitre qu'en effet, en roulage de patin, Harlock en connaissait un rayon et son baiser était carrément divin. Le duc aussi n'en perdait pas une miette. Il commanda un verre et s'installa à une table où plusieurs hommes vinrent tenter leur chance auprès de lui, c'était la première fois qu'un homme aussi beau venait à ce bar et ils espéraient tous pouvoir le ramener à l'hôtel pour passer un instant torride avec lui. Nynna laissa couler ses larmes, qu'elle essaya de cacher dans la grosse écharpe qui lui mangeait les trois quart du visage. Elle n'arriverait jamais à dire la vérité à Ellie, aussi décida-t-elle que quoi que cela lui en coûtait il était peut-être temps de couper les ponts avec son amie pendant quelques temps, le temps que toute cette triste affaire se tasse. Le duc une fois que le baiser eut cessé, termina son verre sans quitter les deux amants clandestins du regard. Harlock fit un clin d'œil discret à Ryo puis il alla vider sa vessie. Par précaution, il mit sa montre en mode recherche puis il alla à la première pissotière venue sans se rendre compte qu'un autre homme était en train de vidanger lui aussi. Hans avait l'œil fermé alors que le son de son soulagement résonnait sur la porcelaine. L'autre ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil sur son engin et fut très surpris par la taille.

-Belle bête, commenta-t-il subjugué.

-Merci, répondit simplement Hans en ouvrant son œil valide. Vous devriez mieux viser, vous êtes en train d'en mettre sur vos chaussures.

-Pardon, s'excusa le jeune homme en rectifiant le tir.

Hans ne put s'empêcher de rire. Le jeune homme rouge de honte ayant fini de se soulager sortit rejoindre son petit ami.

« Aucun matériel d'espionnage détecté, indiqua la montre »

-Parfait, il est temps de faire croire à tout le monde que Ryo et moi avons fait notre petite affaire dans les toilettes.

Il tira la chasse d'eau, vérifia les différents coins pour la grosse commission et en trouva un qui était en meilleur état que les autres. Il sortit calmement et, sans savoir qu'il était sous la surveillance de Nynna et du duc, il se rendit au distributeur de préservatifs. Il prit aussi du lubrifiant puis il rejoignit Ryo. Il plaça le tout sur la table avant de retourner enlacer son faux amant.

-Qu'on soit bien d'accord, on fait semblant n'est-ce pas ? S'angoissa un peu Ryo en regardant le kit pour gros câlin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas m'en prendre à ta vertu, sourit Hans en caressant la joue de son ami. On y va mon chéri ?

Nynna, horrifiée regarda son époux se lever accompagné par le capitaine de l'Arcadia qui lui faisait des petits bisous dans le cou. Le jeune homme qui avait vu le bel engin du capitaine regarda celui-ci passer en soupirant, son amant n'était pas aussi bien pourvu et il trouvait que le petit intello avait beaucoup de chance. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans les toilettes, Hans poussa son ami dans le cabinet qu'il avait choisi, y entra puis verrouilla derrière lui.

- Je ne le crois pas ! S'exclama Ryo écœuré en murmurant. Il y a plein de capotes usagées dans la poubelle à côté du chiotte, c'est dégueulasse !

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Un quatre étoiles ? Désolé mais avec ma petite paye de prof je n'ai pas les moyens ! Regarde ailleurs, conseilla-t-il en riant.

Hans alluma sur le bouton de communication de sa montre et appela Toshiro.

-Salut Harlock, où es-tu ? S'enquit son ami.

-Au chiotte avec Ryo, au bar gay, révéla Hans.

-Eh ben, tu prends ton rôle d'amant très à cœur à ce que je vois, reprocha Toshiro en mode fausse jalousie. Vous vous amusez bien tous les deux ?

-C'est le pied, mentit Ryo d'une voix morne.

-Eh ! C'est ton plan, Ryo, alors assume, se moqua Toshiro.

L'intéressé ne répliqua pas, contrit.

-Ca sent bon ? L'asticota Toshiro.

Harlock ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Pas trop non, avoua Ryo. Et j'ai du mal à comprendre ceux qui tirent leur coup dans ce genre d'endroit…

-Il faut de tout pour faire un monde, Ryo, se moqua Toshiro hilare. Au fait, vu que l'espace est étroit, évitez les flatulences tous les deux, car vous seriez repéré en moins de deux en évacuant les lieux en urgence.

-En plus je crois que je commence à avoir envie, le taquina Hans.

-Ben met un bouchon, exigea Ryo. Je n'ai aucune envie de mourir gazé. Tu n'avais qu'à prendre tes précautions avant.

-C'est le monde à l'envers ! Ce genre d'endroit est normalement fait pour ça, se plaignit Harlock en riant.

-Chut ! Ordonna Ryo alors que la porte principale de la pièce s'ouvrait.

Un jeune couple était entré, s'embrassant, gloussant, prêt à passer à l'action.

-Il ne faut pas qu'on nous entende, conseilla Ryo.

-C'est là où tu te goures, personne ne fait ça en silence, murmura Hans. Je suppose que tu ne saurais pas simuler par hasard, pour leur faire comprendre que la place est déjà prise ?

-Je ne sais pas... Et si ça les excitait en plus et qu'il reste pour faire leur affaire quand même, s'inquiéta Ryo.

-On n'a pas le choix, trop de monde nous a vu entrer, donc voilà ce que tu vas faire et dire, murmura Hans à son oreille.

Hans poursuivit ses explications alors que le couple à l'extérieur commençait son affaire.

-Je ne peux pas dire ça, rougit Ryo.

-Mais si, fait-moi confiance. Commence à gémir ! Ordonna Hans sans changer de ton.

Hans s'empara de la porte qu'il commença à bouger en rythme comme si quelqu'un état collé au bois, occupé à se faire câliner. Ryo rouge de honte commença timidement à gémir.

-Ben dis donc, ce n'est pas terrible, se moqua Harlock en murmurant. J'espère qu'au lit avec Nynna, tu es plus démonstratif.

-Mais j'ai trop honte, se plaignit Ryo qui était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire. Et pourquoi c'est moi qui dois faire la fille ?

-Parce que tu es le plus petit ! Argumenta Hans.

-Ca ne prouve rien, se défendit timidement Ryo.

-Bon, essaye de penser à autre chose, rappelle-toi comme fait ta femme, exigea Hans alors qu'il accélérait le mouvement de la porte.

Ryo se dit qu'il devait faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, ils avaient eu trop de mal à trouver un coin tranquille pour échanger des informations discrètement, ils devaient à tout prix le garder aussi se motiva-t-il pour améliorer sa prestation. Il se mit à gémir plus fort. Harlock y alla crescendo avec la porte et Ryo en fit de même. Cependant, la théorie de Ryo se vérifia, les autres ne partirent pas, excités par ces bruits d'extase. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils allaient devoir aller jusqu'au bout.

-Avoue que tu aimes ça, gémit Harlock.

Il regarda vers Ryo qui n'y arrivait plus, il avait trop envie de rire et gardait ses mains plaquées sur ses lèvres pour ne pas laisser le bruit s'échapper. Harlock lui fit un signe réprobateur. Ryo se calma et respira profondément. Il ferma les yeux puis il lâcha un cri guttural très chaud.

-Va-s-y plus fort, c'est si bon ! Gémit-il. Je suis fou de toi.

Les deux hommes poursuivirent leur comédie jusqu'à ce que l'autre couple ait fini puis une fois ceux-ci sortis, Ryo fut libre d'éclater de rire.

-Bien, comment va ton check-up Toshiro ? S'enquit Harlock auprès de son ami.

-Mieux que ce qu'il se passe entre Ryo et toi ! S'esclaffa Toshiro. Dis-donc, Ryo, c'est le câlin de base que tu nous as fait là !

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, il a presque réussi à m'exciter, sourit Harlock.

-Seulement presque ? Quel dommage, plaisanta Ryo.

Harlock craqua l'emballage de préservatif, sortit la protection puis il fit sauter le bouchon de lubrifiant. Il étira la protection au maximum pour qu'elle ait l'air d'avoir servi puis il versa une bonne dose de lubrifiant ce qui fit rire Ryo.

-Là aussi tu as une réputation à tenir ? Se moqua-t-il en regardant la quantité importante de liquide déversé par le capitaine dans la protection.

Harlock le regarda avec une fausse colère dans l'œil. Il badigeonna ensuite le reste de lubrifiant sur la protection puis il jeta le tout dans la poubelle.

-Je crois qu'on peut y aller mon petit canaillou, proposa Harlock en souriant.

Ryo ne répliqua pas et ils retournèrent s'asseoir tendrement enlacés. Nynna anéantie était au bord du malaise. Le duc quant à lui qui avait chronométré l'absence regarda sa montre.

-A peine une demi-heure ce n'est pas énorme. Je l'aurai cru plus performant mon beau pirate, murmura-t-il.

Il sourit à la tablé où il était installé puis il prit congé sans emmener de compagnon de jeu avec lui. Il s'en était trouvé un bien meilleur qu'il espérait bien arriver à mettre dans son lit. Il jeta un dernier regard gourmand au capitaine puis sortit.

Nynna resta encore quelques minutes et après avoir pris un autre verre, elle quitta le bar. Elle rentra chez elle, secouée par tout ça, complètement perdue n'arrivant pas à croire que son Ryo pouvait entretenir ce genre de relation avec le capitaine de l'Arcadia en plus ! Elle n'avait rien soupçonné auparavant. Elle n'avait jamais vu son époux posé un regard de désir sur les autres hommes mais il semblerait qu'Harlock lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour de l'amitié était peut-être plus fort. Il est vrai qu'il était toujours très inquiet pour Harlock, même lorsque celui-ci eut choisi de rejoindre les aristocrates. Plusieurs fois, elle l'avait vu soupirer en regardant d'anciennes photos datant de la fameuse épopée spatiale qu'il avait mise sur le net et à chaque fois Harlock était sur ses photos, notamment celles sur lesquelles il souriait. Son mari était tout simplement tombé sous le charme du capitaine de l'Arcadia comme une midinette Elle écrivit une lettre qu'elle glissa dans une enveloppe puis qu'elle accrocha sur la porte. Elle fit ensuite venir un ouvrier pour qu'il change la serrure de la porte d'entrée.

Lorsque Ryo voulut rentrer chez lui, il trouva l'enveloppe et ne put ouvrir la porte. Il lut la lettre et dû s'appuyer contre le mur tant il était choqué. Il reprit ses esprits et alla à son bureau Il prit son téléphone portable et contacta celui du capitane qui était intraçable dont le numéro était un faux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Ryo, je te manque déjà ? Se moqua Harlock confortablement installé chez lui dans un fauteuil à boire un verre de red bourbon.

- Nynna vient de me foutre à la porte.

- Quoi déjà ? S'étonna Harlock, vous êtes à peine mariés !

- Elle nous a vus au bar et elle ne veut plus de moi à la maison. Elle m'a écrit une lettre dans laquelle elle me conseille d'aller consulter mon père pour soigner mon ambiguïté sexuelle.

Harlock éclata de rire.

- Peut-être que si je lui dis la vérité...

- Minute ! Le coupa Harlock. Pourquoi tu aurais le droit de dire la vérité à Nynna et que moi je n'aurai pas le droit de le dire à Ellie ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Mais !

- C'était ton plan, alors assume ! Tu ne peux rien lui dire sans la mettre elle ou Ellie en danger donc tu te la coinces ! Tu te retrouves dans la même situation que moi. On est deux cons séparés des femmes qu'ils aiment ! C'est clair Ryo ?

- Oui, admit Ryo tristement.

- Maintenant tu m'excuses mon chéri mais Helena ne va pas tarder pour me parler d'un gala de charité à la con dont je n'ai strictement rien à foutre ! Ragea Harlock en coupant la communication.

Harlock posa le combiné et finit son red bourbon. Pour lui ce qui arrivait à Ryo n'était que justice. A son tour de souffrir un peu !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Qui a dit que l'on ne pouvait pas enquêter ?**

_Petit message d'avertissement : Une partie du chapitre est volontairement mise en italique, le but étant d'avertir car le thème pourrait être dérangeant pour certaines personnes, vous pouvez donc ne pas lire ce passage sans que cela ne gêne la compréhension de la suite de l'histoire. Bonne lecture !_

La Terre était laissée à l'abandon depuis six mois, lorsque le chef Patrick réintégra Ann-Lynn Chambers et son équipe. Il les envoya sur Terre terminer l'enquête sur le meurtre de Kurt Wilson. Il dépêcha une centaine d'hommes pour cette mission. Il avait envoyé des brigades cynophiles, des policiers de la scientifique puis il avait ordonné le départ de l'équipe d'Ann-Lynn sur le site.

Une vingtaine de petits vaisseaux de transport équipés de laboratoire quittèrent le siège de la police de l'union galactique pour se rendre sur Terre. Ann-Lynn avait appris par le chef de son unité que l'idée d'une enquête sur les crimes de guerres et d'occupation avait été abandonnée sous la pression de différents lobbys. Des vaisseaux de guerre surveillaient la Terre constamment pour éviter les pillages et les appareils ne furent autorisés à entrer dans l'atmosphère de la planète qu'après avoir donné les codes d'identification. Ils survolèrent la capitale déserte et allèrent se poser dans le parc qui ressemblait à présent à un espace sauvage. Les vaisseaux de la scientifique se posèrent directement près des ruines du palais de Sylvidra où ils commencèrent les fouilles dès qu'ils eurent sortis leur matériel.

Ann-Lynn regardait le palais en ruines depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque le chef Patrick arriva à sa hauteur et s'arrêta près d'elle. Elle était catastrophée, le palais entièrement détruit représentait à lui seul des mois de travail continu à la recherche de la moindre petite preuve pouvant faire avancer l'enquête.

- Ce n'est pas faisable chef ! S'exclama Ann-Lynn.

- Je t'assure qu'on peut y arriver. Il y a des preuves là-dedans dont on a besoin et tu vas me les trouver. C'est les lieux d'un crime ton devoir est d'enquêter !

- Mais ce n'est pas le lieu de l'assassinat de Kurt Wilson comment je vais justifier cela auprès de la commission ? S'angoissa-t-elle.

- Voyons, il faut bien vérifier les assertions de Kurt Wilson qui se trouvaient dans la vidéo qui a été diffusée, tempéra le chef Patrick.

- Tu ne crois pas que ce serait plus justifié d'envoyer des archéologues se charger de ce travail. Je veux dire que cela ressemble plus à un boulot fait pour eux. Après tout cela concerne l'histoire des Mazones ! Si mes hommes touchent à cela, ils pourraient bien détruire sans le vouloir des preuves historiques importantes qui seraient perdues !

- Tu sais comment travaillent les archéologues ? Il repère un site, ils le balisent, ils le quadrillent et font des repères, ensuite, ils fouillent case par case. C'est la même méthode que nous. Les archéologues sont juste les flics du passé, nous, nous sommes ceux du présent. Je sais que c'est titanesque mais il faut clore l'enquête sur Kurt Wilson. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Bien sûr que je suis d'accord ! C'est juste que, qu'est-ce que je fais de tout le reste ?

- Tu le remettras au musée d'Amos. Eliza Zone y travaille à l'heure actuelle.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Tu t'inquiètes pour elle ?

- Harlock l'a abandonnée pour convoler avec Helena Svlotiania et elle a une mesure d'expulsion au-dessus de la tête, s'attrista Ann-Lynn

- La loi n'est pas encore passée.

- Ils y arriveront. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. L'opinion publique soutient de plus en plus cette mesure, ragea Ann-Lynn.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de penser à des choses déprimantes. Mets-toi au travail Ann-Lynn, le temps joue contre nous, la prévint le chef Patrick.

Le lieutenant Mitchell, équipé d'une combinaison stérile participait aux fouilles. Chaque gravât était soigneusement soulevé, inspecté et numéroté. Ann-Lynn se gratta la tête. Elle s'inquiétait, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir trouver dans cette montagne de débris. Elle se doutait que l'enquête sur Kurt Wilson n'était qu'une couverture pour pouvoir enquêter officieusement sur les personnes qui avaient collaboré avec les Mazones et sur celles qui avaient profité du Consortium pour s'enrichir. Elle regarda les alentours du palais lorsqu'elle vit un lieutenant Aoki arriver en courant. Parvenu à sa hauteur il ralentit puis s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive lieutenant ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant l'homme le plus calme qu'elle connaissait agir ainsi.

- On a retrouvé le corps de Kurt Wilson.

- Où ça ?

- Il y a une zone du palais qui a été moins touchée et en fouillant les débris je suis tombé dessus. Il y avait une sorte de morgue dans les sous-sol du palais mais celle-ci était placée suffisamment à l'écart pour que le vaisseau ne la détruise pas totalement au moment du décollage.

- Dans quel état est-il ?

- En parfait état madame. Le caisson dans lequel il a été placé est intact.

- Cette simple nouvelle vient d'illuminer ma journée lieutenant ! Amenez-le-moi !

- Il arrive madame ! Annonça-t-il en désignant un groupe d'hommes derrière lui qui approchait.

Ann-Lynn alla à leur rencontre et le groupe s'arrêta. Elle se plaça tout près du caisson et se pencha pour regarder l'homme qui semblait dormir. Elle toucha la vitre au niveau du cœur et elle retint les larmes qui commençaient à lui monter aux yeux.

- Je ne lâcherai jamais l'enquête monsieur Wilson. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour que justice soit rendue et la lumière faite sur toute cette affaire !

Elle se releva et annonça au médecin légiste :

- Prenez bien soin de lui ! Cet homme est un héros. Je veux une sécurité maximum pour sa dépouille. Je veux qu'elle soit gardée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, compris ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas commandant.

Les fouilles prirent un mois avant de pouvoir atteindre les débris provenant des pièces du château. Le vaisseau en soulevant le bâtiment avait fait des dégâts considérables et les enquêteurs se retrouvaient face à un puzzle géant composé de milliards de pièces qu'il fallait agencer le plus vite possible. Les gravats de la structure furent placés à l'extérieur et les premiers éléments intéressants, morceaux de meubles, d'électronique, d'éclairage furent placés dans les hangars où les scientifiques s'efforçaient de les reconstituer. Les objets reconstruits étaient ensuite étaient emmenés au musée d'Amos où Ellie se chargeait de les identifier et de les entreposer soigneusement dans la réserve en attendant une exposition future tout en se disant qu'elle n'y assisterait probablement pas.

Ce fut par hasard qu'ils finirent par trouver les débris provenant du bureau de Mark. Ann-Lynn en voyant le lieutenant Mitchell lui faire de grands signes, escalada les gravats pour le rejoindre. Après avoir enlevé plusieurs grosses pierres brisées, ils virent ce qu'il restait du bureau. Celui-ci était suffisamment luxueux et imposant pour être celui de quelqu'un d'important. La structure de ce qui restait de la pièce étant très fragilisée, des spécialistes installèrent des poutres de soutien et les policiers furent autorisé à descendre. Les lieutenants Mitchell et Aoki passèrent en premier pour aider leur commandant à descendre à son tour. Une fine poussière voletait à chacun de leur pas et ils étaient obligés de porter un masque pour ne pas les respirer. La pièce penchait dangereusement et ils devaient avancer doucement. Ann-Lynn s'approcha du bureau qu'elle commença à fouiller. Elle découvrit plusieurs dossiers comptables réservés au souverain de Gaia. Il y avait la progression de la reconstitution de leur armée et le nombre de Mazones défaillants. Elle feuilleta rapidement la liste et vit le nom de Kurt Wilson entouré à l'encre rouge. Elle plaça les deux dossiers sous scellés puis elle les fit remonter par la corde qui leur avait permis d'atteindre le sol vacillant de l'ancien bureau de Mark. Elle regarda autours d'elle et son cœur se serra.

Les lieutenants trouvèrent un écran tridimensionnel ainsi qu'un lecteur. Celui-ci était très abîmé. Aoki réussit à ouvrir le capot et vit qu'il y avait un enregistrement à l'intérieur. Le lieutenant Mitchell fouilla la pièce et trouva une caisse en bois qu'il ouvrit. Il découvrit à l'intérieur, encore dans leurs scellés, les enregistrements des caméras de sécurité du concert de Kurt Wilson. Il en sortit une qu'il montra à son collègue qui lui répondit par un signe positif de la tête.

- Madame, je crois qu'on a retrouvé les pièces à conviction qu'on nous avait volées.

- Il y en une aussi dans le lecteur madame, ajouta le lieutenant Aoki.

- On emmène les enregistrements et le lecteur ! Ordonna Ann-Lynn.

Le sol se mit à trembler sous leur pied et plusieurs craquements sinistres se manifestèrent.

- Sortez vite d'ici, la structure va s'effondrer ! Ordonna le spécialiste.

Les deux lieutenants attrapèrent leur commandant et la soulevèrent du sol au niveau de la sortie. Ann-Lynn fut emmenée par le spécialiste puis les deux lieutenants firent remonter les pièces à conviction au grand désarroi du secouriste qui se demandait combien de temps cela tiendrait encore .Ann-Lynn récupéra les preuves rapidement et ordonna à ses hommes de remonter. Le lieutenant Aoki la rejoignit puis elle aida à faire remonter le lieutenant Mitchell rapidement l'attrapant par la ceinture pour accélérer le mouvement. A peine celui-ci fut il auprès d'eux que le bureau glissa et s'effondra. La totalité des gravats commencèrent à suivre cette pente et les personnes présentent durent remonter en catastrophe la petite montagne pour ne pas être entraînées par ce sol mouvant. Ann-Lynn tremblait en serrant contre elle le lecteur. Il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu qu'ils finissent tous les trois ensevelis sous les décombres. Ils revinrent rapidement sur la terre ferme en remerciant leur bonne étoile.

Ann-Lynn encore tremblante suivie par ses lieutenants se rendit directement dans le laboratoire de la police scientifique. Ils allèrent dans la pièce chargée de l'étude des documents numériques et le lieutenant Aoki s'occupa du lecteur. Elle se servit d'une main tremblante un café serré en attendant le verdict de son lieutenant.

- Il est bien abîmé, commenta Aoki.

- Est-ce qu'il est utilisable ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- Il est hors d'usage mais je peux récupérer le bloc mémoire qui nous dira où l'enregistrement a été arrêté.

- Parfait. A quelle caméra correspond cet enregistrement ? S'enquit Mitchell.

- On dirait bien que c'est celle qui était au-dessus de la scène orienté côté public.

- Autrement dit orienté côté tueur, acheva Anne-Lynn qui retrouvait son calme.

- Je pense que ça y est ! Annonça le lieutenant Aoki en mettant l'appareil de remplacement en route. Espérons que le bloc mémoire n'est pas abîmé...

Il alluma l'écran et l'image d'Harlock se matérialisa en trois dimensions. Ann-Lynn s'approcha surprise. Le capitaine était présent au moment du meurtre de Kurt Wilson.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il regarde aussi tristement ? S'enquit-elle

- Vu l'orientation de la caméra et l'endroit où se trouve le capitaine je dirai son fils, avança Mitchell.

- Son fils en état de choc, murmura Ann-Lynn en s'approchant.

En voyant la haute stature du capitaine elle se sentit toute petite. Son idée se renforça quand elle se retrouva face à face avec lui virtuellement.

- Il serait bon d'interroger le capitaine de l'Arcadia, proposa Aoki.

- Ce sera avec plaisir. J'irai l'asticoter un peu plus tard, révéla-t-elle en jetant un regard empli de convoitise aux charmes du capitaine.

- C'est fou l'effet qu'il fait aux femmes celui-là, remarqua Mitchell en observant sa responsable s'attarder sur l'image d'Harlock.

- C'est purement professionnel lieutenant ! Soutint-elle en souriant.

Le lieutenant leva les yeux au plafond d'exaspération. Une telle mauvaise foi le laissait sans voix.

- Remontez en arrière pour qu'on sache si c'est lui qui a tiré ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Son bras s'égara autour de la taille du capitaine et sa main suivit la courbure de ses reins. Elle était forcée de constater qu'il devait prendre soin de lui pour avoir une silhouette pareille.

- Le noir ça amincit madame, souligna le lieutenant Mitchell en souriant avec une intonation un peu moqueuse.

Elle rit de bon cœur et l'enregistrement repartit en arrière jusqu'au moment où le garde du corps tirait.

- Il semblerait que notre hypothèse était la bonne, affirma Mitchell. On lance un mandat d'arrêt madame.

- Non, on a encore le temps rien ne presse, soutint Ann-Lynn.

- Et puis ce serait bête de se priver du luxe d'aller embêter le capitaine de l'Arcadia, la taquina le lieutenant Mitchell.

Ann-Lynn se tourna vers son lieutenant et sourit embarrassée par cette insistance.

- Que voulez-vous je reste une femme, reconnut-elle sans cesser de sourire. Vous reluquez bien les jolies veuves joyeuses pendant nos enquêtes et bien moi je regarde les hommes. Et il n'est pas un suspect mais un témoin.

- Un témoin qui a aidé l'assassin à s'enfuir, rappela Mitchell.

- C'est vrai lieutenant mais nous ne devons pas oublier les circonstances du drame ! Insista-t-elle en souriant.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, elle demanda à un pilote de survoler la ville pour voir quels bâtiments avaient été attaqués. Elle vit la base ainsi que l'usine détruite et se demanda comment deux individus infiltrés avaient pu faire autant de dégâts. Elle avait réussi à obtenir de Ryo Kimura l'endroit où Eliza Zone avait été grièvement blessée chose qui lui avait ordonné de garder secrète surtout face au capitaine de l'Arcadia. Elle repéra la moto qui avait emmené les deux résistants. Elle était toujours là, jetée sur le sol avec le véhicule des militaires de Gaia. Cette ville, vidée de ses habitants donnait une étrange impression de fin du monde. Elle contacta la base d'opération de la police et ordonna à ses deux lieutenants de la rejoindre sur place avec la police scientifique. Le pilote posa l'appareil sur la route et elle descendit après avoir passé une combinaison stérile.

Elle s'avança vers le bâtiment et vit le vaisseau de la police scientifique se poser dans la cour du laboratoire. Ses deux lieutenants vêtus de la même manière qu'elle la rejoignirent. Tous les trois, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et en suivant les indications de Ryo, ils arrivèrent sur les lieux du drame. Ann-Lynn en approchant repéra des traces de pieds nus sur le sol et vit qu'elles venaient de la salle indiquée par Ryo. Elle entra et aperçut le tube vide dont une partie du liquide ambré maculait le haut du tube et redescendait par où Mélina avait glissé. Elle comprit, horrifiée, que quelqu'un enfermé dans ce tube s'en était extrait par ses propres moyens. Elle remarqua une flaque importante où Mélina s'était reposée entre deux contractions et elle ordonna aux scientifiques de faire des prélèvements. Elle repartit en suivant les traces et une horrible odeur la fit reculer. Elle mit un masque chirurgical tout en avançant vers l'odeur. Elle ouvrit la porte et la première chose qu'elle vit fut le placenta qui terminait de pourrir sur le sol. Elle leva la tête et nota la présence d'une traînée sanguinolente qui descendait du lit où Mélina avait accouché. Mitchell voyant cela, courut chercher le médecin de l'équipe scientifique pour qu'il puisse venir faire des prélèvements. Elle s'écarta de la porte en voyant le médecin arriver. Celui-ci alla directement voir le placenta et repéra ce qu'il restait du cordon ombilical. Il fit un prélèvement qu'il plaça dans l'analyseur.

- Vous pensez que l'enfant a survécu ? S'inquiéta Ann-Lynn.

- La maman a perdu pas mal de sang mais son corps n'est pas ici. Je dirai qu'il est très probable que les deux s'en soient sortis. Le placenta n'est pas déchiré d'après ce qu'il en reste. Le liquide dans la salle était mélangé à du liquide amniotique.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Certain. L'eau s'est évaporée mais les éléments minéraux et protéiniques sont sans appel. La maman a perdu les eaux là-bas.

- Il y a combien de mois d'après vous ?

- Vu l'état de décomposition du placenta six à huit mois. Ça y est j'ai les noms des parents.

- Comment est-ce possible les prélèvements d'ADN étaient centralisés dans les ordinateurs de Gaïa et ils ont tous été vidés de leur contenu ? S'étonna Ann-Lynn.

- Pas les relevés de la police sans compter celui que vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire au début de l'enquête de Kurt Wilson.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant de cette affaire ? S'enquit Ann-Lynn avec un sourire embarrassé.

- Mon collègue m'a mis en garde par rapport à vos pratiques douteuses. Le papa est Kurt Wilson et la maman Mélina Church qui a été déclarée disparue il y a environ un et demi. C'est un petit garçon, précisa le médecin.

- Mais comment a-t-elle pu atterrir là-dedans ? S'étonna Ann-Lynn.

Elle retourna dans la salle et trouva le lieutenant Aoki plongé dans la lecture d'un compte rendu.

- Ah madame ! J'ai le dossier médical de Mélina Church. Elle a été placée dans ce tube après une violente agression dont elle a été victime. C'est le souverain de Gaïa qu'il l'a trouvée et ramenée ici. Elle a été placée dans ce tube pour soulager son organisme et l'aider pour la grossesse. Apparemment c'était la première fois qu'une humaine portait l'enfant d'un mâle Mazone et les médecins n'étaient pas sûrs qu'elle puisse mener la grossesse à terme.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cette grossesse pouvait poser problème.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris les besoins d'un enfant Mazone sont très importants.

- Pourtant les Illumidas se sont reproduits avec des humaines.

- Oui mais les Illumidas ne sont pas des Mazones. Ils sont compatibles pour la reproduction mais c'est tout, précisa Aoki en mettant le document sous scellé.

- Mélina Church n'est jamais réapparue, souligna Ann-Lynn.

- Elle doit se cacher. Elle a mis au monde un enfant Mazone, elle doit être morte de peur à l'idée que quelqu'un découvre son secret, supposa Mitchell

- Je pense qu'il est temps que j'aille asticoter le capitaine de l'Arcadia.

Elle partit le lendemain en direction d'Amos. Elle savait que le capitaine ne serait sûrement pas impressionné par la présence de policiers et se dit qu'elle allait devoir ruser. Harlock disposait d'un château construit avec l'argent récolté par l'aristocratie gracieusement mis à sa disposition depuis qu'il était fiancé à Helena Svlotiania, princesse russe, qui était une amie très proche d'Oscar de Péhant qui était le bras droit du roi Von Kiel. Un majordome vint les accueillir en livrée alors que leur voiture se garait devant l'escalier qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Ann-Lynn et son équipe monta rapidement les marches et se présenta :

- Bonjour je suis le commandant Chambers. Voici les lieutenants Aoki et Mitchell. J'ai rendez-vous avec le duc Von Harlock.

- Monsieur le duc va vous recevoir dans le salon. Veuillez me suivre je vous prie.

Il les regarda de manière hautaine puis il leur fit signe d'entrer. Il les conduisit jusqu'au salon où il leur apporta ensuite des rafraîchissements. La pièce était immense et deux portes en permettaient l'accès, chacune placées aux extrémités de la salle. Harlock arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il portait un pantalon noir serré et des bottes d'équitation. Une chemise blanche légère qui le mettait en valeur soulignait son torse large et rassurant. Elle était ouverte au niveau du col de plusieurs boutons ce qui permettaient de regarder une partie de ce torse avantageux. Ces vêtements lui enlevaient toute la dureté que pouvait lui donner son costume habituel ce qui le rendait encore plus séduisant. Il vint s'asseoir sur un fauteuil placé en face d'eux et croisa ses longues jambes. Même s'il ne portait pas son costume de pirate, il était très impressionnant. Ann-Lynn but une gorgée de thé glacé pour éviter que sa gorge sèche ne la gêne pendant l'entretien.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, commandant ? S'enquit Harlock de sa voix douce et chaude.

- J'enquête sur l'affaire de Kurt Wilson.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis concerné.

- Au moment de la mort de Kurt Wilson votre fils était présent, et je viens de découvrir que vous aussi, annonça-t-elle joyeusement. Je suis donc venue vous demandez votre version des faits.

- Je pourrais savoir comment vous avez su que j'étais là-bas ?

- Un enregistrement vidéo.

- De quel type ?

- Du type recevable devant un tribunal, menaça Ann-Lynn sans cesser de sourire.

Les deux lieutenants se regardèrent. Le commandant attaquait fort, trop fort même.

- Serait-ce une menace ? Ironisa Harlock nullement impressionné.

- Je suis là pour entendre votre version des faits, c'est tout.

- Je n'ai pas tiré sur Kurt Wilson, affirma Harlock.

- Je sais mais vous savez qui a tiré n'est-ce pas ?

- Je crois que vous devriez en parler avec mon avocat, conseilla-t-il en se levant.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis venue vous voir car vous avez été témoin des faits tragiques qui ont conduit à la mort de cet homme.

Face au mutisme d'Harlock, elle se méprit sur les raisons de ce silence.

- Vous préféreriez que j'utilise le terme de Mazone plutôt qu'homme je suppose. Je ne sais pas quelle valeur pouvait bien avoir Kurt Wilson pour la Résistance mais je compte bien faire la lumière sur ce qui s'est passé. Je sais déjà qui a tiré. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour vous d'accepter de témoigner si vous ne voulez pas être inculpé pour complicité d'assassinat.

Harlock rit doucement :

- Il n'y aura pas de procès, soutint-il en souriant. Il était Mazone et par conséquent il ne dispose pas des droits relatifs aux humains ! Vous perdez votre temps commandant Chambers.

La moutarde commençait à monter au nez d'Ann-Lynn lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. La belle Helena entra. Elle portait une très élégante robe d'été rose pâle et elle s'approcha de sa démarche féline du capitaine de l'Arcadia. Harlock s'éloigna des policiers afin de la rejoindre. Helena tout en minaudant avec le capitaine jeta un œil méprisant sur eux.

- J'ai horreur de ce genre de salope, avoua Mitchell dans un murmure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est une bombe, affirma Aoki sur le même ton.

- Il n'y a pas pire vipère que ce genre de femme. C'est une croqueuse de diamants. Je suis sorti avec une fille comme elle, on s'était même installés ensemble et un an plus tard elle s'est barrée avec mon meilleur pote après avoir vidé les comptes.

- Tu es flic ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas porté plainte ? S'étonna Aoki.

- Je lui avais signé une procuration à cette garce et j'ai appris plus tard que cela faisait six mois qu'elle me cocufiait lorsqu'elle s'est barrée.

- Du calme, messieurs, elle vient vers nous, c'est le moment de faire votre plus beau sourire de faux-cul, prévint Ann-Lynn entre ses dents et qui souriait déjà.

- Bonjour, je suis Helena Svlotiania la fiancée du capitaine Harlock, les salua-t-elle avec le même type de sourire.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer, la salua à son tour Ann-Lynn en regardant de haut en bas cette grande perche allumeuse qui avait supplanté Ellie dans le cœur d' Harlock.

- Hans et moi nous sommes attendus chez le duc de Péhant donc nous allons devoir prendre congé.

- C'est dommage, j'avais encore beaucoup de chose à demander à votre fiancé.

- Il va falloir en rester là. D'ailleurs je crois que vous devriez aller voir votre chef. Sur ce nous allons prendre congé.

Le jeune couple quitta la pièce.

Ann-Lynn retourna au commissariat pour prendre l'engueulade qui l'attendait impatiemment dans le bureau du chef Patrick. Elle referma la porte derrière et salua Ryo Kimura.

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'a pris ! Explosa le chef.

- Je fais mon boulot ! Tu m'as demandé d'enquêter, alors j'enquête ! Se défendit Ann-Lynn.

- Je t'avais dit d'y aller doucement ! Officiellement j'ai mis en place cette enquête pour clore le dossier Kurt Wilson afin de calmer ses fans qui manifestent un peu partout !

- Et tu crois que le fait que la justice ne lui soit pas rendue va les calmer !

- Je ne peux pas leur offrir mieux !

- Je sais ! Harlock ma mise au parfum ! Quelle pourriture ce mec !

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'a pris d'aller l'accuser de complicité de meurtre ?

- C'est la vérité ! En prime il est du côté des aristos qui cherchent à faire expulser de notre galaxie des innocents ! Tout ça pour détourner l'attention de l'opinion publique et ne pas être inquiété ! C'est révoltant ! Écœurant ! Eliza Zone qui s'est battue pour la Résistance est elle aussi sur la liste et apparemment ce salopard d'Harlock s'en fout !

- Cette enquête bidon était la seule chance que j'avais de pouvoir réunir des preuves pour arrêter ces gens. En remontant le fil de l'enquête sur Kurt Wilson on pouvait remonter jusqu'à eux mais comme à l'habitude tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ! Hurla le chef Patrick.

- Donc je ne peux pas enquêter !

- Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas enquêter ? S'insurgea-t-il. Je t'avais dit d'enquêter discrètement !

- Ce genre d'enquête ne peut se faire discrètement je dois auditionner des témoins !

- En tout cas le dossier est clos ! Je suis obligé de m'incliner ! Fais ton rapport et ramène-le-moi. L'enquête est finie !

Ann-Lynn quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Les deux hommes restèrent seuls.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? S'enquit-il.

- Je dois aller voir Harlock ce soir, connaissant Chambers, elle ne lâchera pas, réalisa Ryo.

- Non jamais. C'est-ce qu'il y a de bien chez elle mais c'est aussi son plus gros défaut.

Le soir arrivant, Ryo quitta le siège du gouvernement pour se rendre à son rendez-vous. Il se grima en petit intello timide et se rendit au bar. Il s'installa comme à son accoutumée dans un box à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Harlock passa à son tour le pas de la porte. Il portait un long manteau dont le col relevé masquait une partie de son visage. Il s'assit à côté de Ryo et vit que son ami avait déjà commandé son Red Bourbon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es attentionné mon chéri, plaisanta Harlock.

- J'adore prendre soin de toi mon trésor, affirma Ryo sur le même ton.

- Tu as lâché le commandant Chambers sur mes talons, murmura Harlock.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, je voulais qu'elle enquête sur Kurt Wilson. En tout cas elle ne t'apprécie pas.

- J'ai tout fait pour.

Ryo jeta un œil dans le bar et vit plusieurs regards suspicieux.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on flirte un peu, indiqua-t-il avant de soulever le bras droit d'Harlock contre sa taille puis en se blottissant contre lui.

- Je sais que Nynna t'a mis à la porte mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te consoler, se moqua Harlock.

- Quel dommage, susurra Ryo en souriant. Trêve de plaisanterie tu as réussi à obtenir la confiance d'Oscar de Péhant ?

- Non. Il est très prudent. Je pense qu'il attend de voir comment je vais réagir vis à vis d'Ellie lorsque la loi sur l'expulsion sera passée. On a combien de temps avant que je ne perde la femme que j'aime ? S'inquiéta Harlock.

- Pour l'instant on est en plein statut quo. Tant que les autres représentants ne cèdent pas ça devrait aller.

- Pour quand le prochain vote ?

- Ce soir, révéla Ryo tristement.

Il sentit Harlock se raidir.

- Ça va aller on arrivera à les coincer ces salauds !

- Je n'y crois plus beaucoup, se désola Harlock. Je ne supporterai pas de la perdre Ryo. Si la loi passe elle sera expulsée la semaine suivante au maximum.

Harlock leva la tête et reconnut l'homme qui entrait. Tous les regards se retournèrent vers l'apollon qui se dirigeait vers le bar. Il était très grand, bien bâti, de longs cheveux blonds ondulés et un sourire enjôleur. Pour Harlock ,Oscar de Péhant avait la beauté du diable.

- Pars vite Ryo ! Ordonna Harlock.

- Quoi ? , S'étonna l'informaticien.

- File par la porte de derrière le duc est là !

Ryo regarda discrètement et vit en effet le duc de Péhant s'avancer dans la salle. Il se leva doucement et fila sans être aperçu car le duc occupait l'attention de tout le bar. Oscar s'approcha d' Harlock et lui sourit.

- Capitaine Harlock, le salua-t-il.

- Monsieur le duc.

Il s'assit à la place de Ryo et s'installa très près du capitaine qui ne bougea pas, bien qu'il se sentait en danger comme jamais.

- Je ne savais pas que vous fréquentiez ce genre d'endroit.

Il fixa le capitaine de ses immenses yeux bleus qui brillaient d'une lueur particulière, ce qui inquiéta Harlock.

- J'étais venu voir un ami.

- Vraiment ?

Il passa son bras autour de la taille d'Harlock et se colla à lui.

- J'ai discuté un peu au bar et le barman m'a assuré que vous venez régulièrement ici pour voir votre petit ami, un petit intello à lunettes, timide comme une fille.

- Il aura mal vu. Je viens le voir parce qu'il ne va pas bien depuis qu'il a rompu.

- Ce qu'il m'a décrit ne prêtait pas la moindre confusion.

Harlock était de plus en plus mal à l'aise et il se raidit lorsqu'il sentit la main restée libre du duc se poser sur sa cuisse.

- Ecoutez...

- Chut, le coupa le duc. Croyez-moi je serai bien meilleur que votre petit intello.

Son regard plongea dans celui d'Harlock et il voulut l'embrasser mais le capitaine tourna la tête. Il n'eut droit par conséquent qu'à sa masse de cheveux.

- Pourquoi être aussi farouche ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que le capitaine de l'Arcadia qui s'est tapé Eliza Zone et Sylvidra avait aussi ce genre de tendance.

La main du duc remonta la cuisse et atteint l'intimité d'Harlock qu'il saisit. Celui-ci en sentant cela repoussa vivement sa main et se leva.

- Je dois rentrer. Helena doit m'attendre.

- Elle ne doit venir vous voir que vers minuit et il n'est que vingt et une heures cela nous laisse du temps pour faire plus ample connaissance.

- Je ne pense pas que ce serait une très bonne idée.

- Bizarre, vous avez pourtant passé des semaines à essayer d'obtenir ma confiance.

- Sur le plan professionnel pas personnel.

Le duc se leva et s'approcha de lui.

- Laissez-moi vous raccompagner.

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine.

- Voyons c'est mon devoir de ramener une brebis égarée. Il ne faudrait pas que vous vous rendiez dans un autre lieu de débauche.

Le capitaine était coincé. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir ses armes. Il se sentait pris au piège et avait horreur de cela. Il sortit sans rien dire suivi par le duc. Il héla un taxi et le duc monta avec lui. Les deux hommes n'échangèrent pas un mot de tout le trajet. Ils arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard.

Ils descendirent du taxi et Harlock régla la course. Le duc l'attendait en haut de l'escalier, Harlock comprit alors que celui-ci n'avait pas renoncé à son projet. Il fallait qu'il arrive à atteindre ses armes. Il savait qu'Oscar serait un adversaire redoutable à mains nues et qu'il risquait d'avoir du mal à le repousser. Il monta les escaliers et ouvrit la porte. Il entra puis il coupa l'alarme. Une fois qu'ils furent dans le petit salon, Harlock se retourna vers le duc pour lui annoncer :

- Comme vous pouvez le constater je suis rentré et je pense que vous devriez en faire de même.

Le duc s'approcha et Harlock comprit qu'il ferait tout pour parvenir à ses fins quitte à le prendre de force. Il vit un sourire pervers s'afficher sur les lèvres du duc alors que celui-ci se plaçait tout près de lui.

- Oh Hans ! Se moqua-t-il. Tu croyais que j'allais renoncer à goûter à tes charmes.

Harlock n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le coup du duc qui le frappa violemment à l'estomac à plusieurs reprises avant de le jeter au sol. Harlock se releva difficilement. Il ne s'était pas trompé la force du duc était phénoménale et il risquait de perdre. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui servir de dessert et il recula vers la porte. Il vit le sourire méprisant d'Oscar. Il comprit alors que sa seule chance de s'en sortir était de récupérer ses armes au plus vite. Au moment où sa main toucha la poignée de la porte, le duc se jeta sur lui et le plaqua contre le mur en lui tenant fermement les bras collés à la cloison. Son sourire pervers se mêla à de la cruauté tandis que sa langue plongeait directement dans la zone déboutonnée de la chemise du capitaine pour remonter le long de sa gorge. Ce contact révulsa Harlock qui lui lança un violent coup de genoux dans les parties. Le duc poussa un cri de douleur et relâcha l'étreinte. Harlock le frappa à nouveau à l'estomac et son poing éclata la lèvre du duc. Il se releva. Il quitta précipitamment la pièce pour aller chercher ses armes qu'il gardait dans sa chambre. A peine avait-il atteint l'escalier, qu'il reçut un violent coup dans le dos, suivit de plusieurs coups dans l'estomac. Le duc l'assomma ensuite grâce à un bon coup de botte. Il essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre meurtrie puis il souleva le capitaine. Il le porta jusqu'à la chambre et le jeta sur le lit.

- Tu croyais m'avoir comme cela ? Se moqua-t-il. Tu es bien naïf ma merveille.

Il arracha la chemise du capitaine et caressa la peau douce et chaude de sa victime. Il le déshabilla entièrement et ses mains explorèrent chaque partie du corps du capitaine. Il retira les draps du lit qu'il déchira ensuite. Il bâillonna Harlock et attacha solidement ses mains dans son dos ainsi que ses jambes. Il le plaça correctement sur le lit puis il se déshabilla à son tour. Il s'allongea près de lui et le caressa.

- Allez, mon mignon, réveilles-toi.

Il dégagea la mèche qui recouvrait son visage et il vit que le capitaine commençait à réagir. Il se montra de plus en plus insistant. Harlock sentait qu'on le touchait. Il émergea difficilement et fut totalement éveillé quand il sentit qu'il était attaché. Il avait déjà subi plusieurs tentatives dans ce sens pendant sa carrière de pirate mais aucun n'était parvenu à ses fins. Il comprit que le duc avait gagné et rien que cette idée lui donnait envie de vomir. Il sentit la langue du duc parcourir son dos en partant du creux de ses reins et en remontant jusqu'à sa nuque. Harlock sentait la colère montée en lui. Il aurait dû se montrer beaucoup plus prudent. Il avait fait preuve de négligence et il allait en payer le prix. Il pensa à Ellie et à ses jumeaux alors que les mains du duc lui caressaient les abdominaux. Une larme de dépit roula sur sa joue.

- Quel beauté, un vrai régal pour les yeux, se délecta le duc en riant. Tu es magnifique Hans. Tu es d'une beauté que je n'avais jamais vue avant. Sylvidra a dû se régaler avec toi. Maintenant c'est mon tour. Tu verras je serai beaucoup plus doué que ton petit intello et je n'ai strictement rien à voir avec cette oie blanche d'Eliza Zone que tu as déniaisée.

_Il retourna Harlock et le mit sur le dos. Il se coucha au-dessus de lui. Il vit la haine dans le regard d'Harlock. Il rit avant de commencer de lécher la gorge du capitaine. Il poursuivit en balayant tout le torse avec sa langue tout en y déposant des baisers passionnés. Durant sa descente il s'arrêta sur les mamelons qu'il mordit doucement. Sa main glissa jusqu'à l'intimité d'Harlock qu'il se mit à caresser. Voyant que les caresses ne fonctionnaient pas il rit à nouveau:_

_- Je vois, tu es farouche. Tu devrais te laisser aller, je vais te faire monter au septième ciel._

_Il fit glisser sa langue des mamelons aux abdominaux et lorsque ses lèvres arrivèrent à hauteur de son intimité, il l'engouffra suavement. Le corps d'Harlock se raidit. Il s'efforçait de résister aux caresses du duc mais le capitaine sentit que son intimité était en train de se laisser séduire par les caresses expertes de la langue d'Oscar. Des larmes de dépit roulèrent sur ses joues lorsqu'il entendit le cri de victoire du duc._

_- Eh bien, quel engin ! Le complimenta-t-il. La nature t'a gâtée._

_Le duc repris sa séance de torture et mena le capitaine jusqu'à l'extase. Harlock le maudissait .Il était dans un tel état de rage que s'il avait eu les mains libres il l'aurait tué. Il se sentait sale, humilié. Il s'en voulait d'avoir éprouvé du plaisir alors qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir cela avec qui que soit d'autre qu'Ellie. Ses larmes coulèrent et il vit le duc revenir à la charge en essuyant ses lèvres. Celui-ci ne s'était pas gêné pour avaler tout le nectar lâché par sa victime pendant l'extase. Il le mit sur le côté et Harlock essaya de bouger mais il ne put y arriver, ses genoux étant eux aussi attaché._

_- A mon tour de prendre du plaisir mon amour, annonça Oscar en fouillant les tables de nuit._

_Il vérifia plusieurs tiroirs._

_- Tiens ! Pas de lubrifiant. Tu fais cela à sec avec ton petit intello. Il est peut-être plus chaud que ce que je pensais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serai très doux._

_Harlock sentit le désir du duc sur ses fesses et comprit que le pire était à venir. Oscar glissa son membre jusqu'à l'endroit désiré et pénétra lentement. Le bâillon étouffa le cri de douleur d'Harlock._

_- Mais c'est ta première fois on dirait ! S'étonna le duc. Cela n'en est que plus savoureux._

_Il poursuivit sa lente progression et, lorsqu'il fut bien installé, il déposa des baisers suaves sur l'épaule et la gorge de sa victime. Il commença de lents mouvements de va et vient qui déchirèrent les entrailles du capitaine. La douleur était atroce et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser passer des gémissements de douleurs. Le duc prit son temps et Harlock eut l'impression que son calvaire durait depuis des heures. Oscar, ivre de plaisir, se contrôlait au maximum pour que cette étreinte soit la plus longue possible. Lorsqu'il atteignit le point de non-retour, il se retira et s'acheva sur les fesses de sa victime qu'il macula d'un liquide blanchâtre en criant de plaisir. Il s'effondra ensuite sur le capitaine, comblé. Il rit de contentement et regarda le réveil digital._

- Il va être l'heure de se dire au revoir mon trésor, Helena ne devrait plus tarder. Il va falloir te rendormir.

Il frappa Harlock à la tête qui s'évanouit. Il lui défit ses liens et plaça un drap sur lui. Il se rhabilla puis il éteignit la lumière en sortant.

Helena Svlotiania arriva une demi-heure plus tard. Elle vérifia les pièces au rez-de-chaussée et ne trouvant pas son fiancé elle monta jusqu'à sa chambre où elle frappa doucement à la porte avant d'entrer. Elle alluma la lampe de chevet et posa sa main sur l'épaule dénudée d'Harlock.

- Hans, réveillez-vous, mon ami. Nous devons travailler sur le gala de l'académie, susurra-t-elle.

Harlock se réveilla et eut un violent mouvement de recul puis il se calma en voyant que c'était Helena.

- Vous aviez oublié ? S'enquit-elle en riant.

- Peut-être, affirma-t-il d'une voix sourde. Je vais m'habiller et je vais vous rejoindre dans le salon.

- Ou alors, on pourrait rester ici et nous laisser un peu aller, proposa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure de désir.

- Non, il vaut mieux qu'on se réserve pour la nuit de noce, soutint-il écœuré par ce qui lui était arrivé et incapable de penser à autre chose.

- Très bien je descends.

Harlock, une fois sa fiancée sortit enleva tous les draps du lit qu'il jeta à la poubelle puis il prit une douche brûlante pour se séparer de l'odeur du duc qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Il se lava longuement puis il s'habilla. Il vit dans la glace, L'hématome qui se trouvait sur sa joue droite qu'il s'empressa de cacher avec sa mèche rebelle. Une envie de vomir lui monta à la gorge et il rendit son dîner ainsi que son red bourbon dans la cuvette des toilettes. Il devait garder son calme. Il réglerait son compte au duc plus tard. Il allait tout faire pour se débarrasser de ses monstres et se dit qu'il allait devoir attendre avant de pouvoir tuer le duc. Il se rinça la bouche puis il prit un bonbon à la menthe pour qu'au cas où Helena serait d'humeur câline, ce qui était constamment le cas, son haleine ne soit pas désagréable à la jeune femme. Une nouvelle vague de douleurs identique à celle qu'il avait ressenti dans la douche se manifesta. Il supporta cela en respirant profondément tout en serrant les dents pour ne pas crier. Il devait juste attendre que cela se calme ce qui prit quelques minutes. Il vérifia une dernière fois sa chambre pour s'assurer qu'il ne restait aucune trace de ce qu'il avait subi puis il retourna dans la salle de bain afin de vérifier que tout était à sa place. Alors qu'il regardait que le sol était sec, il vit des traces de sang sur le carrelage et sur le rebord du bac de douche. Il comprit alors que le duc lui avait fait encore plus de mal qui ne le pensait. Il ne fut pas long à faire le lien entre les vagues de douleur et le sang répandu. Une nouvelle vague de douleur le cloua sur place. Celle-ci dura moins longtemps que les premières ce qui fit croire au capitaine que son corps devait se remettre doucement de ce que le duc lui avait fait. Il se cramponna au rebord du lavabo tout le temps que dura cette souffrance. Une fois la douleur calmée, il se regarda dans la glace. Il était très pâle et faisait peine à voir. Il devait à tout prix se ressaisir, aussi, il descendit directement dans la cuisine sans passer par le salon, afin de vider deux verres de Red Bourbon, histoire que les couleurs lui reviennent aux joues. Il avait déjà utilisé ce stratagème pour que son équipage ne se doutât de rien lorsqu'il attrapait une grippe qui le faisait monter à quarante degrés de fièvre. Il échappait ainsi aux regards inquisiteurs de son équipage qui s'inquiétait à chaque fois qu'il sentait son capitaine mal en point ce qui lui permettait aussi d'éviter de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Une fois les deux verres avalés, il rejoignit Helena qui se jeta dans ses bras dès qu'il eut passé le pas de la porte. Elle l'embrassa avec fougue avant de reprendre l'exposé de l'organisation de la fête donné à l'académie militaire. Harlock n'allait pas pouvoir échappé à la corvée d'être maître de cérémonie avec sa douce fiancée à son bras pour le soutenir et s'assurer que le protocole était bien respecté. Hans, malgré les crises de douleurs, s'efforça de rester attentif. Lorsqu'à plus d'une heure du matin on vint sonner à sa porte, il se leva, soulagé d'échapper à ces longues explications qui l'ennuyaient profondément bien qu'il affichait toujours un doux sourire destiné à conforter Helena dans ses illusions. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade lorsqu'il vit qui se présentait devant lui, apeuré, trempé jusqu'aux os dont le regard d'une infinie tristesse lui brisa le cœur bien qu'il garda un visage fermé, indifférent et dur.

Ellie s'apprêtait à passer une nouvelle nuit blanche. Avec l'approche de la loi, elle avait essayé de contacter Nynna à plusieurs reprises mais ses appels étaient restés sans réponse. Elle l'avait l'étrange impression que tout le monde l'abandonnait. Elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule face à la terrible décision de l'assemblée interstellaire concernant son sort et celui de ses enfants. Elle regardait ses jumeaux dormir et se dit que si la loi passait, elle allait devoir se rendre chez leur père et le supplier pour qu'il les reconnaisse. Elle ne pouvait envisager de les emmener avec elle en exil. Elle savait que tous ceux qui seraient contraints à partir auraient toutes les chances d'être tués dans l'espace. Elle pleurait en silence en regardant ses bouts de chou dormir lorsqu'elle reçut un appel téléphonique. Elle décrocha et essaya de répondre sans sangloter.

- Eliza Zone à l'appareil.

- Ellie, c'est Nynna. La loi est passée, révéla-t-elle tristement.

- Je vois. Merci de m'avoir prévenue.

- Ellie attends ! Supplia Nynna.

Mais Ellie n'écoutait déjà plus. Elle coupa la communication puis s'assit sur le canapé. Elle resta comme cela plusieurs minutes puis elle regarda l'heure. Il était une heure du matin. Elle se demanda si Hans était encore debout à cette heure, puis, sans réfléchir, elle prit son manteau et quitta l'appartement en verrouillant derrière elle. Elle prit son véhicule au parking souterrain. Elle quitta son lieu de résidence pour prendre la direction du château du capitaine de l'Arcadia.

Elle se gara à l'extérieur de la propriété et marcha jusqu'au perron. Il pleuvait des cordes et elle fut trempée en quelques minutes. Elle appuya sur la sonnette et ce fut le capitaine de l'Arcadia qui vint ouvrir la porte. Son regard était glacial comme lors de leur première rencontre et Ellie le regarda avec tristesse. Il était vrai qu'il se montrait très distant avec elle mais cela n'avait jamais été à ce point-là. Elle vit Helena derrière le capitaine qui le regardait avec mépris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? L'interrogea-t-il durement.

- La loi est passée.

Elle vit le sourire de la victoire sur le visage d'Helena puis le regard froid d'Harlock.

- Je vais être obligée de quitter la galaxie mais je ne veux pas risquer la vie de mes enfants. Je t'en prie, Hans, il faut que tu les reconnaisses sinon ils seront condamnés à l'exil avec moi, le supplia-t-elle en pleurant.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas reconnaître cette engeance ! Rien que déjà t'imaginer au lit avec elle est écœurant alors j'espère que tu ne vas pas faire une erreur pareille.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas cela n'arrivera pas, affirma sèchement Harlock.

Il referma la porte et Ellie entendit la serrure être tournée. Elle regarda choquée, la porte quelques secondes, puis elle descendit les marches du perron, blanche comme un linge, le cœur en miettes. Elle le savait à présent il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution qui bien que terrible était la seule chance pour ses enfants d'être en sécurité. La pluie cessa et la lune d'Amos fut libérée de son nuage. Ellie regarda vers elle et commença à aller vers sa voiture éclairée par sa faible lumière bleutée. Elle avait du mal à marcher et sa démarche semblait un peu ivre. Elle s'appuya sur le parapet du pont qui surplombait les douves et tenta de retrouver ses esprits en respirant profondément dans la nuit fraîche. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que l'homme qu'elle aimait puisse agir ainsi. Il se moquait de condamner à mort les enfants qu'il lui avait donnés. Elle entendit des pas précipités et vit la fiancée d'Harlock s'approcher d'elle. Son regard était dur et méprisant. Arrivée à la hauteur d'Ellie elle la gifla avec force.

- Ne revenez plus jamais ici c'est compris ? Cracha-t-elle avec violence

Ellie se tenait la joue mais ne réagissait pas. Helena l'attrapa par les bras et la secoua. Elle lui assena une nouvelle gifle.

- Ne revenez jamais exiger que Hans reconnaisse vos bâtards suis-je claire ? Si vous voulez qu'ils restent en vie, je vous conseille d'oublier que vous avez partagé son lit ! C'est bien compris ? Eructa-t-elle.

Ellie répondit en hochant la tête. Helena la relâcha et regardant avec dégoût ses mains mouillées par la pluie. De quel droit cette créature inférieure venait-elle demander de l'aide à son fiancé ? Elle sortit de sa poche un mouchoir puis s'essuya les mains. Elle repartit en direction du château en jetant le mouchoir dans les douves.

Ellie, choquée, posa sa main tremblante sur sa joue endolorie puis elle retourna à sa voiture. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule option.

Alors qu'Ellie quittait la propriété du capitaine, celui-ci était retourné dans le salon, vider un nouveau verre de Red bourbon afin de se remettre de ses violentes émotions. Helena, alors qu'il était de dos, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se colla à lui.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour, cette vermine ne viendra plus t'importuner, affirma-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je me suis assurée qu'elle ait bien compris le message cette fois-ci. »

Harlock ne l'entendait même plus, la loi était passée et il était bloqué ici avec cette femme au lieu de pouvoir emmener sa petite famille en lieu sûr. Il regarda l'heure, il était près de deux heures du matin. Il vida son verre, se retourna puis il enlaça Helena tout en lui souriant. Il lui fallait prévenir Ryo, afin que celui-ci puisse récupérer Ellie de toute urgence. Il craignait fortement que la jeune femme ne prenne une décision désespérée. Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait même pas appeler tant qu'Helena était présente. Une nouvelle vague de douleurs envahit son organisme, plus violente que toutes les autres. Il était à deux doigts de s'effondrer sur Helena mais il tint bon. Sa vue se voila pendant un bon moment, puis, une fois qu'Helena relâcha son étreinte, il put se réfugier dans le canapé. Son organisme durement éprouvé n'avait pas la force d'aller plus loin. Helena ne remarqua rien. Harlock avait réussi à conserver une démarche tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale. Helena finit par partir vers trois heures du matin. Tout le temps où elle restât après le départ d'Ellie, les douleurs devinrent constantes, le vidant totalement de ses forces. Il raccompagna Helena jusqu'à la porte, la salua respectueusement puis une fois sa voiture suffisamment éloignée, il ferma la porte avant de s'effondrer, inconscient sur le sol. Il reprit connaissance à la levée du jour, il rampa péniblement jusqu'au salon où il s'allongea difficilement sur le canapé, le front brûlant de fièvre, ayant la sensation d'oublier quelque chose d'important avant de perdre une nouvelle fois connaissance. Les domestiques étant en congé, il n'y eut personne pour le secourir alors que l'organisme d'Harlock se battait de toutes ses forces contre l'infection qui envahissait progressivement son corps, l'affaiblissant un peu plus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : L'amour d'une mère.**

Ellie rentra chez elle cette nuit-là en sachant qu'elle allait devoir faire le plus gros sacrifice de sa vie. Elle avait envisagé de faire adopter ses enfants par Nynna et Ryo mais vu le comportement d'Helena, elle commençait à avoir peur pour ses jumeaux. Rien ne lui garantissait qu'une fois qu'elle serait partie, la princesse russe ne vienne à décider de se débarrasser de manière définitive de cette progéniture qu'elle jugeait encombrante.

Elle fut convoquée le lendemain au bureau du directeur de l'académie qui lui indiqua que désormais cette grande institution se passerait de ses services. Ellie termina sa journée de cours et fut surprise de ne pas voir le capitaine.

En laissant traîner ses oreilles, elle apprit par les femmes qui le convoitaient qu'il était souffrant. Cela inquiéta Ellie et elle se rassura tristement en se rappelant qu'Helena devait sûrement veiller sur lui.

Le soir, elle alla voir la baby-sitter. Anne Cutler était âgée d'à peine de quelques années de plus qu'Ellie mais étant devenue maman alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une vingtaine d'années, ses enfants étaient déjà adolescents. Ce fut son fils aîné qui ouvrit à Ellie, elle le salua tristement et le jeune homme la fit entrer. Il y avait des sacs dans l'entrée. Toute la famille se préparait à l'exil. Ellie alla dans le vaste salon où Ann gardait ses enfants et elle la trouva en train de pleurer. En la voyant arriver Ann s'essuya les yeux avec son mouchoir et accueillit Ellie en essayant de sourire et de cacher sa peine. Elle était assise sur le canapé, démoralisée et incapable de bouger.

- Comme tu peux le voir on est en plein préparatif, commenta-t-elle en souriant faiblement.

- Je sais, moi aussi il va falloir que je me prépare.

- Comment vas-tu faire pour tes enfants, ils sont si petits, se désola Ann en se remettant à pleurer.

- Je vais essayer de me renseigner auprès des orphelinats pour voir si je ne peux pas les...

Ellie ne put finir sa phrase. C'était tellement difficile pour elle. Elle s'effondra sur le canapé à côté d'Ann et regarda ses enfants s'amuser sur le tapis de jeu.

- Tu veux les abandonner, comprit-elle tristement.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis allée voir leur père et il refuse d'entendre parler d'eux. Il se prépare à convoler avec la princesse russe alors pour lui ils font partie d'un passé encombrant dont il souhaite se débarrasser.

- Si je pouvais le faire, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde, je ferais la même chose, mais comme ils sont adolescents, je ne peux pas les sauver, se désola Anne.

Ann se remit à pleurer et Ellie passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour lui redonner courage.

- Est-ce que tu sais...

- Dans quel appareil on doit partir ? Oui. Tu ne devineras jamais, ils les ont fait construire en cachette pendant que la loi était en négociation. Les pourritures ! Quand tu penses que le plus moche dans l'histoire ce sont ceux qui auraient dû nous détester qui ont essayé de se battre pour que l'on ne subisse pas cela.

- Je sais.

- Ryo Kimura et les anciens résistants ont tout tenté mais ses sales aristos qui ont profité des largesses du Consortium ont choisi de se retourner contre leurs anciens complices ! Quelle bande de lâches !

- Ils ne sont pas lâches, ils sont arrivistes. Ils ont pris le pouvoir dans l'assemblée. Le Consortium a disparu mais tout le travail de Ryo est condamné à finir à la poubelle. Une nouvelle dictature va remplacer l'ancienne c'est tout.

- Et toi tu sais dans quel appareil tu seras envoyés ?

- Je vais demander à partir avec les anciens esclaves de Sylvidra. Ils partiront dans le vaisseau-cité dans deux jours.

- Ils vont les épargner alors.

- Tu parles...Ils les envoient dans une zone inexplorée et très dangereuse. En les envoyant là-bas ils sont pratiquement sûrs qu'ils rencontreront une mort certaine mais ils passent pour des gens généreux de cette façon puisqu'ils ont eu la bonté de les épargner finalement.

- Alors qu'ils ont risqué leur vie pour sauver l'humanité...

- On n'a pas le choix, il faut s'incliner. J'espère seulement que toi et tes enfants vous trouverez une planète tranquille pour vous installer.

- Pourquoi prendre le risque de courir à une mort certaine, tu devrais venir avec nous.

- A quoi bon ? Survivre ne m'intéresse pas si je dois passer le restant de mes jours à me demander si mes enfants vont biens, s'ils sont en sécurité, s'ils sont heureux. Je préfère une fin rapide à cet enfer permanent, à l'angoisse quotidienne. Je n'en n'aurai pas la force.

- Et si les Mazones trouvent une planète où habiter ? Espéra Anne.

- Il n'y a pratiquement aucune chance qu'ils en trouvent une, la zone en question est plutôt désertique.

- Ryo Kimura ne peut pas obtenir que tu sois épargnée ? Tu devrais aller le voir.

- Non ! Je ne peux pas. Si je veux que mes enfants aient une chance de s'en sortir je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois trouver le moyen de les faire adopter et ensuite je dois disparaître

- Mais pourquoi ? S'indigna Anne

- La poupée russe d'Harlock a menacé de les tuer si je revenais demander à leur père de les reconnaître.

- Mais si tu laisses tomber...

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle renoncera. Il faut que je lui laisse le champ libre et pour cela mes enfants doivent disparaître aussi, sinon je sais qu'elle les fera éliminer.

- Cela valait bien le coup pour toi de te battre pour obtenir que le Consortium disparaisse.

- Je ne regrette pas mes actes. J'ai écouté ma conscience. De toute manière qu'elle que soit le régime en place je ne suis qu'une gêne. Mon père avait prévu de me tuer. La population libérée veut se débarrasser de moi car je suis la fille d'Aristote Zone. L'un dans l'autre mon destin était scellé. La seule chose qui m'importe à présent c'est de protéger mes enfants.

Anne regarda les petits et ses larmes se remirent à couler. Elle le savait Ellie était à bout de forces. Elle avait déjà beaucoup maigri et elle était très pâle. Elle devait aussi manquer de sommeil. Cette bataille serait probablement la dernière. Elle devait réussir.

- Utilises tous les moyens possibles ! Ragea Anne. Le sang des Zone restera dans cette galaxie !

- Je ne veux pas que mes enfants grandissent comme descendants des Zone. Je veux qu'ils aient une chance d'avoir une vie meilleure. C'est mon devoir de maman.

Ellie resta encore quelques minutes puis elle quitta son amie. Les jumeaux bien en sécurité dans leur siège auto, elle alluma le contact et quitta le quartier pour se rendre à l'extérieur de la capitale. Le temps lui étant compté, elle devait vite trouver une solution pour ses enfants. Elle savait que l'orphelinat Sainte Agnès était celui qui avait la meilleure réputation. Elle choisit de commencer par celui-là. Elle passa la grille et vit des enfants s'amuser joyeusement dans les airs de jeux. Elle se gara devant l'institution et descendit de son véhicule. Elle plaça ses jumeaux dans leur poussette et pénétra dans le bâtiment. La directrice accepta de la recevoir et elle entra dans son bureau avec ses enfants.

- Bonjour ma sœur, salua-t-elle timidement.

- Bonjour mon enfant. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? S'enquit-elle en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

- Voilà, je suis concernée par la loi cent quarante-cinq C.

- L'exil.

- Le père de mes jumeaux refuse de les reconnaître et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de les emmener avec moi sachant que pendant le voyage on risque de tomber sur les Illumidas ou les Mazones.

- Cette institution accueille beaucoup d'enfants. Tous ont été victimes des agissements du Consortium. Si vous êtes concernée par cette loi c'est que vous êtes apparenté à un des anciens hommes forts du régime.

- Oui, avoua-t-elle d'une voix sourde. Je suis la fille d'Aristote Zone

- Je comprends votre situation et je compatis mais je ne peux pas accueillir vos enfants. L'ADN des criminels de guerre est fiché donc celui de votre père aussi. Lorsque nous accueillons un enfant son ADN est identifié et il est ensuite rentré dans une base de données pour être comparé à celui de ces criminels. Vos enfants seront identifiés tout de suite. Ce n'est pas faisable.

- Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen ? S'enquit Ellie au bord des larmes. J'ai de l'argent sur un compte, je peux payer s'il le faut.

- Je vais faire celle qui n'a pas entendu ! S'indigna la sœur. Mais je vous conseille tout de suite d'arrêter de me proposer un pot-de-vin ! Avez-vous envisagé de forcer la main de leur père ?

- La loi est de son côté. Il n'a pas d'obligation biologique vis à vis d'eux car je suis une citoyenne de Flora.

- Encore mieux ! Ce sont les habitantes de Flora qui ont retiré leurs droits parentaux aux pères donc vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre à la planète d'où vous venez ! De plus s'il vous avait épousé avant de vous mettre enceinte, vous seriez tous à l'abri à l'heure qu'il est. Lorsque l'on a la cuisse légère il faut savoir assumer !

- Justement ! Que je sois condamnée je le comprends, mais pourquoi mes enfants doivent-ils subir les conséquences de ma conduite ? Insista Ellie en pleurant.

- Je ne peux rien pour vous mais vous pouvez peut-être aller demander conseil aux sœurs du couvent de la Rédemption, elles pourront peut-être vous aidez, proposa la sœur sèchement.

- C'est quel genre d'institution ?

- Pour les filles-mères. Les familles de la haute société viennent y cacher les enfants de la honte.

Ellie serra les poings. Voilà comment ses enfants allaient être perçus comme des enfants issus d'amours interdites. Elle baissa la tête honteuse. Il était vrai que si on regardait le point de vue du capitaine c'était ce que devait représenter pour lui ses jumeaux. Ellie se leva et salua la religieuse. Elle regarda sur sa tablette numérique le chemin pour se rendre à ce couvent et elle décida de s'y rendre immédiatement.

Elle arriva assez tard dans la soirée. La religieuse la voyant dans le triste état dans lequel elle était la fit entrer avec ses enfants et prévint la directrice de cette visite tardive. La sœur qui l'avait accueilli se présenta elle s'appelait sœur Marie-Cécile. Elle devait être un peu plus jeune qu'Ellie. Elle était très douce et très gentille. Son attitude ne correspondait absolument pas à celle des sœurs de l'orphelinat. Une fois que la directrice put la recevoir, elle emmena Ellie à son bureau. Elle laissa les deux femmes seules. La directrice devait avoir une soixantaine d'années. Son sourire était doux et bienveillant. Elle invita Ellie à s'asseoir. Celle-ci expliqua sa situation et contrairement à ce qu'elle craignait la sœur la regarda avec douceur.

- Ma pauvre enfant, vous avez bien fait de venir me voir. Depuis que cette maudite loi est passée beaucoup de femmes dans votre situation sont venues me voir. Toutes sont arrivées avec le même désespoir et le même regard que vous. Je peux vous aider mais c'est un processus qui est très douloureux. Tout comme ces femmes, pour protéger vos enfants, vous êtes obligés de les abandonner.

- Vous pouvez vraiment m'aider ? S'étonna Ellie.

- Oui. Beaucoup d'enfants naissent ici et en accord avec mes principes, ceux de l'église et l'accord des membres de notre communauté nous avons commencé à falsifier des actes de naissance pour pouvoir sauver des enfants. Nous sommes limitées au niveau de l'âge car nous devons préserver la psychologie de l'enfant. Un enfant adopté en bas âge s'adapte mieux à sa famille adoptive et il ne pleure pas ses parents d'origines.

- Mes enfants ont seize mois.

- Et ils sont magnifiques. Leur père doit partir en exil avec vous ?

- Non.

- Il a refusé de les reconnaître, c'est-cela ? Se désola la directrice.

- Oui.

- Nous allons effectuer la procédure de l'adoption en parallèle avec la procédure d'expulsion. Vous allez faire les démarches comme si vous vous apprêtiez à être expulsée avec vos enfants. Vous irez passer l'entretien de la commission d'enquête chargée de vérifier la paternité de vos jumeaux.

- Mais comment...

- Laissez-moi finir. Vous irez et vous allez devoir vous parjurez. Vous affirmerez que vous ne connaissez pas l'identité du père de vos enfants sinon on se retrouvera bloquées avec la recherche en paternité et pour cela ils vous placeront dans un camp en transit en attendant la fin de l'expertise .De plus la recherche prenant du temps vous serez expulsée avant que les résultats n'arrivent. Ce genre d'examen servant surtout à identifier les hommes qui ont eu une relation suivie avec un membre de la famille d'un politicien du Consortium. Si cela arrive on ne pourra plus rien faire. Si vous mentez et qu'ils vous croient alors les choses suivront leur cour et vous serez libres de vos mouvements. Ensuite il faut que je sache si vous êtes vraiment résolue à les abandonner ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Et vous êtes sûre que cela ne posera pas de problème au père ?

Ellie ne put s'empêcher de rire tristement en entendant cette question.

- Qui est leur père ?

Ellie ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux.

- C'est le capitaine de l'Arcadia c'est-cela ?

Voyant qu'Ellie s'obstinait à se taire elle reprit :

- Bon, je vais vous expliquez la suite de la procédure. Je me dois de protéger les parents adoptifs en cas de problème. Vous allez devoir remplir un acte juridique qui stipulera votre renoncement à vos droits parentaux.

Le cœur d'Ellie se serra et ses larmes se mirent à couler.

- Je sais que c'est dur Eliza mais il faut en passer par là. Je trouverai de bons parents pour vos enfants, je vous le promets.

- Je pourrai les voir ?

- Ce n'est pas souhaitable. Vous allez déjà beaucoup souffrir au moment de la séparation, si je vous laisse donner vos enfants aux parents adoptifs, vous allez vous effondrer. Croyez-moi depuis que cette loi est passée j'en ai vu des mères effondrées et mon cœur souffre avec elles. Il va falloir être forte Ellie.

- Vous savez le plus bête dans tout cela, c'est que je n'aurai pas dû survivre à mes blessures, avoua-t-elle en pleurant. J'aurai dû mourir. J'ai voulu croire en un rêve stupide et la vie de mes enfants est menacée à présent.

Ellie s'effondra en pleurant sur la chaise. La religieuse regarda les bouts de chou d'Ellie qui regardaient tristement leur maman.

- Vous avez tort, Ellie. C'est parce que vous avez survécu que vos enfants pourront être sauvés.

- Ils étaient avec Ryo et Nynna. J'avais fait un papier qui leur donnait les droits parentaux.

- Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils auraient porté leur nom et ils auraient été expulsés. Croyez-moi Ellie, cela ne dérange pas ces monstres de faire expulser des enfants qui n'ont plus leurs parents. Je le sais car sur la liste il y a deux cent enfants de moins de dix ans et beaucoup ont perdu leurs deux parents. Vous avez la chance de pouvoir épargner cela à vos petits. Vous pouvez passer la nuit ici, on a des chambres de libre. Vous n'êtes guère en état de conduire. Vous devez vous reposer.

- Comment je vais faire au moment du départ ?

- Ce n'est pas très compliqué, vous prendrez la poussette et vous relèverez la capote au maximum pour que les gardes ne puissent voir à l'intérieur. Vous placerez dedans deux poupées.

- Ça ne marchera pas ! Assura Ellie en riant d'incrédulité.

- Oh que si ! Laissez-moi vous montrez quelque chose !

La religieuse se leva et sortit de l'armoire en chêne une poupée qui ressemblait en tout point à un véritable enfant. La sœur en voyant le visage stupéfait s'exclama :

- Saisissant de réalisme n'est-ce pas ? En plus on a notre propre atelier et on peut faire tous les âges. Croyez-moi, ils n'y verront que du feu !

- C'est incroyable.

Ellie, étonnée prit a poupée, même le poids correspondait.

- On peut les faire sur mesure à la taille et au poids de vos enfants, comme cela tout à l'air vrai.

Ellie leva ses yeux du poupon et sourit à la religieuse qui lui renvoya son sourire. Ellie reprenait espoir.

- Merci infiniment.

La sœur s'approcha d'Ellie et la serra dans ses bras alors que la jeune femme se remettait à pleurer.

Ellie fut emmenée dans une chambre et la directrice commença à préparer les papiers. Ellie plaça ses jumeaux près de son lit et s'allongea. Elle leur caressa la joue et s'endormit en pleurant.

Le lendemain matin, elle alla demander à passer devant le juge et subit ainsi une nouvelle humiliation. La date du départ du vaisseau-cité lui avait été communiquée. Elle n'avait plus que vingt-quatre heures pour sauver ses petits. Elle retourna à l'appartement, prépara ses valises et celles de ses enfants puis elle retourna au couvent. Elle posa les affaires dans le hall et alla voir la directrice. Celle-ci l'attendait.

- J'ai trouvé un couple qui veulent adopter, Arnold et Emily Stewart. Je leur ai dit qu'il s'agissait de jumeaux et ils sont d'accord pour les prendre tous les deux. Vos enfants ne seront pas séparés Ellie.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, tenta de se réjouir Ellie.

Son âme meurtrie n'arrivait pas à croire que cela arrivait si vite. Elle était bouleversée et la religieuse lui laissa le temps de se ressaisir. Elle savait au combien la situation était atroce.

- A quelle date part le vaisseau-cité ?

- Demain soir, révéla Ellie.

- Je pense que dans ce cas, nous confierons vos enfants à leurs nouveaux parents demain après -midi. Cela vous laissera encore un peu de temps à être avec eux.

- Merci.

Ellie pleurait en silence en jouant avec le petit dauphin en peluche qu'Harlock avait fait acheter pour ses jumeaux avant leur brouille définitive.

- J'ai amené toutes leurs affaires et les jouets aussi, indiqua-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

- C'est très bien. Il est temps de signer les papiers Ellie.

- Si vite, protesta-t-elle faiblement.

Les larmes se remirent à couler. Elle n'arrivait pas à se résigner. Tout cela lui faisait tellement mal. A partir du lendemain au soir, elle ne reverrait plus ses enfants. Elle s'approcha du bureau puis elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise. La sœur plaça le papier sur la table et Ellie le lut. Elle était horrifiée à l'idée de devoir le signer. La religieuse posa un stylo devant elle et attendit qu'Ellie signe. Celle-ci avait l'impression que toute force l'avait abandonnée. Elle avait du mal à lever son bras droit et à le poser sur le bureau. Elle prit difficilement le stylo et relut le papier une énième fois. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Elle signa la feuille et lâcha le stylo juste après anéantie, broyée par le sacrifice qu'elle faisait. La religieuse retira le papier et regarda la jeune maman en silence. La douleur de cette mère lui était insupportable. Elle en avait vu défiler des dizaines depuis que la loi était presque adoptée. Beaucoup d'entre elles avaient anticipé le problème. Mais pour celle qui se trouvait en face d'elle c'était un vrai déchirement comme si en signant cette feuille, elle avait signé son arrêt de mort. Elle le sentait, il n'y avait plus rien qui la raccrochait à la vie. Même l'espoir lui avait été retiré. Ellie la remercia et sortit de la pièce.

Elle retourna dans la chambre avec ses enfants et plaça dans la poussette le dauphin de leur père. Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit. Et la directrice en passant à une heure du matin vit de la lumière qui passait sous sa porte. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il fallait qu'Ellie dorme mais en même temps c'étaient ses derniers instants avec ses enfants. De quel droit viendrait-elle exiger d'elle qu'elle renonce aussi à cela pour dormir un peu et reprendre des forces face à la journée atroce qui l'attendait. En tant que religieuse sœur Marie-Nicole c'était juré de ne jamais haïr personne mais depuis qu'elle assistait à ce ballet incessant de mères désespérées qui franchissaient les portes du couvent, la haine s'était immiscée dans son cœur. Elle voulait partir loin de tout cela.

L'après-midi arriva trop vite aux yeux d'Ellie et lorsque sœur Marie-Cécile vint la prévenir que c'était l'heure, elle vit Ellie défaillir. Elle la rattrapa avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol et tamponna ses tempes à l'eau froide jusqu'à ce que celle-ci retrouve ses esprits. Ellie épuisée se leva difficilement et la suivit mais elle ne fut pas elle qui fut autoriser à promener ses enfants dans leur poussette, ce fut la religieuse qui s'en chargea. Elle emmena Ellie jusque devant la porte de la pièce où l'attendait sœur Marie Nicole. La religieuse poursuivit son chemin et attendit qu'Ellie entre dans la salle avant d'entrer dans l'autre pièce. Celle dans laquelle entra la jeune maman était étroite et un pan de mur était masqué par un rideau. La directrice lui sourit tristement.

- Vous êtes sûre de vouloir assister à cela ? S'enquit la religieuse soucieuse face à l'état d'abattement de la jeune femme.

- Oui, je veux voir les parents, affirma-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

La religieuse ouvrit le rideau et Ellie put voir les parents à travers la vitre sans tain. Sœur Marie-Cécile entra à son tour dans la pièce où se trouvait Ellie. Ellie tremblante posa les mains sur la glace. Elle se sentait mourir de secondes en secondes en regardant ses enfants être pris dans les bras par une autre femme qu'elle. Ses larmes coulèrent en silence. Les parents avaient l'air très gentil. Ils étaient heureux et en admiration devant ses enfants. Mais les jumeaux, eux, étaient moins heureux, ils se mirent à pleurer et Ellie en les entendant s'effondra contre la vitre en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Son âme déchirée lui commandait d'aller récupérer ses enfants au plus vite mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas. Si elle voulait qu'ils vivent elle devait accepter ce sacrifice. Sœur Marie Nicole s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre elle en espérant l'aider un peu. Sœur Marie Cécile ne put contenir ses larmes. Les jumeaux finirent par se calmer et ils furent placer dans leur nouvelle poussette puis la petite famille quitta la pièce puis le couvent.

- Mes bébés, gémissait Ellie en pleurant, pourquoi, mon Dieu, pourquoi ? Pourquoi je dois subir cela ?

Ellie glissa jusqu'au sol, elle n'avait plus de force.

- Ellie, il faut vous ressaisir mon enfant, il faut poursuivre le plan jusqu'au bout. Rappela la sœur. Sœur Marie-Cécile, préparez la poussette, Eliza n'est pas en état de le faire !

La sœur obtempéra et Sœur Marie-Nicole tenta de calmer les pleurs d'Ellie.

- Je suis tellement désolée mon enfant, s'excusa-t-elle en la tenant dans ses bras. Reprenez courage, il vous reste encore un ultime acte à faire pour vos petits.

Ellie pleura pendant plus d'une heure sans s'arrêter, bercer par la religieuse qui espérait la calmer. L'heure du départ approchait et Ellie allait devoir se rendre sur le lieu du décollage du vaisseau-cité. Elle essuya ses larmes et prit une aspirine. Sœur Marie Cécile l'aida à préparer sa voiture et Ellie se rendit au sud de la capitale, dans le plus grand spatio-port d'Amos où le vaisseau-cité était préparé pour le décollage.

Les anciens esclaves de Sylvidra avaient été transportés par le Liberté et le Victoire depuis l'îlot de l'ombre morte. Yattaran et Kei, impuissants assistaient à l'embarquement des Mazones à bord du vaisseau cité. Le couloir de départ était encadré par deux colonnes de militaires armées. Aucune fuite n'était possible. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de militaires près du spatio-port.

Ellie se gara assez loin et prépara la poussette. Elle appuya sur le bouton qui mettait en route les poupées et des gazouillis de bébés se firent entendre. Les poupées étant en fait de petits automates programmés, elle vit les membres des poupées s'agiter de manière aléatoire donnant l'illusion d'enfant qui s'agitait un peu dans leur landau. Ellie prit ses bagages. D'une main elle tenait la poussette et de l'autre elle tirait ses bagages à roulettes. Elle avança dignement, le visage fermé. Aucune émotion ne se manifestait sur son visage. Si les militaires avaient croisés son regard, ils auraient vu que la vie avait abandonné le corps d'Ellie. Elle traversa le bâtiment et arriva face au couloir d'embarquement. Elle avança droite comme un i, sans regarder personne.

Kei et Yattaran la virent et se précipitèrent mais ils furent violemment repoussés par les militaires.

- Ellie ! Hurla Kei.

Ellie marqua un temps d'arrêt en reconnaissant la voix de son amie puis elle repartit.

- Ne pars pas ! Insista Kei en se débattant.

Les militaires ceinturaient les deux lieutenants. Yattaran avait beau jurer comme un charretier, hurlant aux militaires de le laisser passer, frappant pour se dégager, rien n'y fit, il resta bloqué et assista impuissant au départ de la famille de son capitaine. Ellie arrivée près de l'entrée du vaisseau-cité fut très surprise de trouver sœur Marie-Nicole. Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur et lui sourit.

- Vous venez me dire au revoir ? S'enquit-elle.

- Non Eliza, je pars avec vous.

- Vous savez que c'est un voyage sans retour ma sœur ?

- Je sais. Je pense que la parole de Dieu doit être entendue dans tout l'univers, c'est pourquoi je me suis proposé pour cette grande aventure, affirma-t-elle.

- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt...Se désola Ellie.

La sœur lui fit signe de se taire et acquiesça. Ellie se retint de pleurer et les deux femmes montèrent à bord. Les portes se refermèrent et le vaisseau se prépara au décollage. Les militaires relâchèrent les deux lieutenants qui se précipitèrent vers la piste d'envol.

Le vaisseau décolla sous les yeux des deux lieutenants et Kei s'effondra au sol. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il se passait. Normalement le capitaine avait prévu de cacher Ellie et ses enfants dans l'îlot le temps de régler cette affaire et au lieu de cela elle partait en exil. Le vaisseau quitta rapidement l'atmosphère d'Amos et s'élança dans la mer d'étoiles.

Le duc de Péhant avait soigneusement préparé son affaire. En arrivant chez lui, après le petit plaisir qu'il s'était offert avec le capitaine de l'Arcadia, il reçut un appel lui apprenant que la loi était passée. Il ordonna alors de ne prévenir Ryo Kimura que deux jours plus tard. Il était temps que ces êtres inférieurs comprennent que leur règne était terminé. De plus il fit filtrer tous les appels qui parvenaient au chef du gouvernement. Nynna Kimura étant bloquée en tant que première dame sur Pyros à assister à l'inauguration d'un nouveau musée, après avoir prévenu Ellie, elle tenta d'entrer en contact avec son époux mais sans succès, un espion se chargeant de filtrer constamment ses appels, allant jusqu'à même mettre hors service la ligne personnelle du couple. Nynna se retrouvait impuissante, Ellie se retrouvait seule et elle savait qu'une catastrophe ne manquerait pas d'arriver, elle craignait le pire pour sa meilleure amie et ses deux petits jumeaux si jeunes, si innocents. Elle ne dormit de la nuit après qu'elle eut appris que la loi était passée, elle avait multiplié les appels puis à bout de nerfs elle s'était évanouie. Un médecin vint en urgence et diagnostiquant un stress intense, il la mit sous calmant. L'espion chargé de la surveillance observait ravi à la mise hors service de la première dame. A présent, plus personne n'empêcherait l'aboutissement du plan du duc de Péhant. Ryo quant à lui reçu un faux message indiquant que les députés n'avaient pas réussi à se mettre d'accord et il poursuivit son travail.

Deux jours plus tard, le texte adopté arriva sur le bureau de Ryo qui faillit avoir une attaque en le lisant. Il se précipita hors de son bureau, prit son véhicule et partit en trombe à l'appartement d'Ellie. Il se fit accompagner du gardien et frappa à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Le cœur de Ryo battait la chamade. Il ne fallait surtout parce qu'Ellie vienne à embarquer. Si cela venait à se faire, Harlock ne reverrait jamais la femme qu'il aimait et ses enfants. Il ordonna au gardien d'ouvrir. Il entra paniqué et fouilla toutes les pièces. Les affaires de la jeune femme ainsi que celles des enfants avaient disparues.

- Peut-être qu'Harlock les a déjà embarqués, espéra-t-il en silence tout en essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque.

Il prit le communicateur et appela le portable d'Harlock. Celui-ci était injoignable. Il contacta l'académie où le directeur fut ravi de lui apprendre que conformément aux directives de l'assemblée, Eliza Zone avait démise de son poste et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il coupa la communication et Ryo, de rage, explosa l'appareil contre le mur.

- Mon Dieu, Ellie ! Se désola-t-il alors que ses larmes se mettaient à couler.

Il pleura quelques minutes. Il angoissait à l'idée de ce qu'avaient pu devenir la jeune femme et de ses enfants. Il retrouva son calme et commença à réfléchir. Il prit son portable et appela le ministère de l'intérieur.

- Mat, j'ai besoin que tu lances un mandat de recherche pour Eliza Zone ! Ordonna-t-il.

- Pour quel motif ?

- On s'en fout ! Trouve n'importe quoi !

- Ecoute, on ne peut pas faire cela, les aristos vont nous tomber dessus. On ne peut pas lancer un mandat juste pour que tu retrouves une amie !

- Fais-le !

- Les aristos vont le bloquer, ce mandat ! Insista Mat.

- Je te dis de le faire ! Explosa-t-il.

La nouvelle du mandat arriva jusqu'au duc de Péhant dont le visage s'élargit d'un immense sourire en apprenant que Ryo Kimura était complètement paniqué à l'idée que l'amie de sa femme se retrouve à partir en exil. Ryo se rendit à l'appartement d'Adrian Moore et celui-ci vint lui ouvrir en caleçon et à moitié endormi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Ryo ? Demanda-t-il en baillant et en se grattant la tête tout en allant dans le salon.

Ryo le suivit et verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

- La loi a été votée il y a deux jours !

- Harlock est au courant ?

- Je n'en sais rien et je n'arrive pas à le joindre.

- Il l'a peut-être déjà embarquée, supposa Adrian.

- Tant que je n'en ai pas la certitude, pour moi elle est disparue.

- Comment ça disparue ! S'exclama Adrian enfin réveillé.

- Elle a perdu son travail et elle a vidé son appartement de ses affaires et de celles de ses gamins.

- Peut-être qu'elle se cache.

- Sans faux papiers et une puce falsifiée en elle, elle ne s'en sortira pas. Il faut la retrouver.

- Et si elle est déjà partie ?

- J'ai eu la liste des affectations par vaisseaux ce matin, elle doit embarquer dans le vaisseau-cité avec les anciens esclaves de Sylvidra, révéla Ryo.

- Pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas mise avec les humains ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! Hurla Ryo paniqué. Si Harlock la perd...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? S'enquit Adrian fermement décidé à aider son ami.

- Il faut que tu surveilles le spatio-port et que tu l'emmènes si elle se présente pour l'embarquement.

- Très bien je m'habille et je file. Quand doit-elle embarquer ?

- Ce soir !

- Oh bon sang Ryo ! Angoissa Adrian Moore

- Je sais, c'est très juste mais il faut qu'on n'y arrive.

- Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies été averti qu'aujourd'hui ? L'interrogea-t-il tout en passant son pantalon.

- Parce que ces salopards d'aristos ont gardé l'information pour eux et que les démocrates qu'ils ont corrompus se sont bien gardés de revendiquer qu'ils nous avaient trahis ! Ragea Ryo.

-Mais comment ont-ils pu bloquer une telle information ? Rien n'a filtré ? S'exclama Adrian abasourdi.

-Il faut croire que ces salopards nous bouffent déjà de l'intérieur, il n'y a que comme ça qu'ils ont pu réussir leur coup.

-On a été trahi et pas que par les démocrates de l'Assemblée interstellaire, réalisa Adrian

Les deux hommes sortirent rapidement de l'appartement puis ils se séparèrent. Ryo devait retourner au siège du gouvernement, son absence prolongée risquait d'offrir aux groupes de pression de quoi répandre les rumeurs les plus folles. Adrian fonça jusqu'au spatio-port qui semblait être très calme. Il espérait que Ryo tiendrait bon et que l'assemblée n'obtiendrait pas que le gouvernement envoie l'armée pour s'assurer que toutes les personnes embarquent. Il se rendit au bar et se plaça à la table qui se trouvait sur la plate-forme qui surplombait le hall d'embarquement. Il passa toute l'après-midi et, brusquement, à la nuit tombante, des dizaines de camions transportant des militaires se garèrent devant le spatio-port. Ils se répartirent rapidement dans le bâtiment. Adrian ne comprenait pas, pourquoi les militaires étaient venus. Il regarda les écussons des vestes et vit le symbole d'une milice privée. Il quitta précipitamment le café puis il téléphona à Ryo pour lui signaler le problème. Ryo quitta le siège du gouvernement en trombes à la grande surprise des autres membres du conseil présents pour une réunion importante. Ryo grilla une dizaine de feux rouges et se fit photographier par plusieurs radars à cause de sa vitesse excessive. Tout en roulant, il s'amusait à compter, les points de permis de conduire qui étaient en train de sauter pendant qu'il filait vers le spatio-port. Lorsqu'il arriva, il en était à moins trente points, sachant que son permis à la base n'en disposait que de douze il comprit qu'il était bon pour circuler à vélo pour le restant de ses jours.

Alors que Ryo fonçait vers le spatio-port, Adrian avait tenté de se placer pour pouvoir récupérer Ellie mais les miliciens avaient complètement envahi les lieux. Il ne put que se désespérer en voyant Ellie passer les contrôler et avancer vers le vaisseau. Ryo en arrivant devant le spatio-port fut un peu juste au niveau du freinage et emboutit le camion garé devant lui. Un milicien en colère descendit du véhicule et vint l'apostropher mais en voyant le regard enragé du conducteur, il recula bien sagement. Ryo avança à grand pas à travers le hall et passa les contrôles sans s'arrêter. En entendant les moteurs du vaisseau s'allumer, il se mit à courir et s'arrêta net à la sortie en voyant le vaisseau-cité s'envoler et en entendant Kei hurler le nom d'Ellie. Il s'appuya horrifié contre la paroi vitrée et resta ainsi plusieurs minutes pour reprendre son souffle. La milice repartit et Adrian le rejoignit.

- Elle est à bord ? Demanda Ryo qui espérait tant que ce ne soit pas le cas.

- Oui. Harlock ne l'a pas récupérée.

Ryo en colère explosa du pied la vitre de sécurité et repartit en trombe du spatio-port. Il reprit son véhicule et fila vers le château d'Harlock. Pour que le capitaine ne soit pas intervenu c'était qu'il devait y avoir un problème grave. Il passa chercher son père car il avait très peur de la réaction du capitaine en apprenant cette nouvelle.

Il se gara devant le perron et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il sortit le double qu'Harlock lui avait fourni. Il ouvrit la porte puis entra suivi par son père. Le château semblait désert, il y avait juste un filet de lumière qui s'échappait du salon. La porte étant entrebâillée, Ryo la poussa et entra. Il trouva Harlock sur le canapé, les jambes repliées en train de boire un verre de red bourbon.

- Hans ? Appela-t-il.

Harlock ne réagissait pas. Il l'appela à nouveau mais il n'eut aucune réponse.

- Papa, on a un problème. Il faut que tu l'examines ! Ordonna-t-il à son père qui était derrière lui.

Le docteur Kimura s'approcha et regarda Harlock. Il s'accroupit devant lui. Il planta son regard dans le sien. L'œil du capitaine semblait vide, légèrement vitreux. Il posa sa main sur la carotide du capitaine. Le pouls était rapide.

- Hans ? Vous me reconnaissez, je suis le docteur Kimura, le papa de Ryo. Vous, vous rappelez Ken Chen ?

L'œil d'Harlock réagit enfin et se posa sur le docteur.

- Est-ce que ça va capitaine ? Insista le médecin.

- Oui. Je vais bien, répondit-il d'une voix faible.

Ryo en entendant le capitaine s'exprimer de cette manière, s'approcha inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il a l'air hagard, son pouls est rapide et il fait de la température, indiqua-t-il en plaçant le thermomètre digital dans l'oreille d'Harlock.

- Ce n'est pas normal, il est trop docile, s'inquiéta Ryo.

- Pourquoi ?

- Normalement il ne laisse jamais un médecin l'approcher même le doc de l'Arcadia garde ses distances avec lui. Il ne le soigne que quand c'est très grave.

- Hans ? Appela à nouveau le docteur pour que l'œil d'Harlock se pose à nouveau sur lui. Quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Lundi.

- Non, Hans on est jeudi soir. Vous êtes comme ça depuis lundi ?

Harlock but une gorgée et ne répondit pas.

- Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Paniqua Ryo

- Je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois qu'il est en état de choc. Qui plus est cette fièvre m'inquiète beaucoup, elle ne peut avoir été causée que par une infection mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de blessures, à part quelques marques aux mains. Indiqua le médecin. Il faudrait que je le déshabille pour l'examiner.

Ken Kimura releva la manche du bras droit d'Harlock et lui fit une injection pour aider un peu son organisme à réagir.

- Vous savez où est Ellie ? S'enquit le médecin en faisant l'injection.

- Elle est chez elle, dans son appartement, au musée, affirma faiblement le capitaine.

- Elle n'est pas chez elle capitaine, soutint Ken en mettant un pansement sur la zone qu'il avait piquée.

- Elle n'est pas venue te voir ? S'étonna Ryo espérant qu'Ellie avait fait une ultime tentative.

- Je l'ai vue à l'académie.

- Et tu ne la pas revue après ? Insista Ryo.

- Je ne sais pas...

Harlock réfléchit mais le mal de crâne qui frappait contre ses tempes l'empêchait de se souvenir.

- Je ne me rappelle pas docteur.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, c'est clair qu'il y a un problème grave, décida Ken.

- On passe au spatio-port avant ! Je veux savoir pourquoi il n'a pas planqué Ellie comme convenu, donc il va falloir le secouer un peu.

- Dans son état c'est de la folie ! S'il explose on n'arrivera peut-être pas à le contenir !

- On prend le risque ! Décida Ryo.

Ryo retourna dans l'entrée et récupéra le long trench-coat blanc que le capitane mettait pour le rejoindre au bar en relevant le col. Il s'approcha d'Harlock et lui tendit le manteau. Harlock regarda le manteau, il n'avait aucune envie de sortir, il était bien ici, loin des gens, au calme.

- On va voir Ellie ! Mentit Ryo pour le faire réagir.

- Ryo ! Gronda le médecin.

Harlock se leva et passa le manteau difficilement. Ken était très inquiet. Il était clair qu'il fallait emmener le capitaine de toute urgence à l'hôpital. Les trois hommes quittèrent le château. Harlock s'installa à l'arrière et le médecin se plaça à côté de lui. Ryo roula beaucoup plus calmement. Il observait Harlock grâce à son rétroviseur et il était clair que le capitaine paraissait être vraiment ailleurs. Il se gara devant le spatio-port et il fit descendre Harlock. Ils allèrent tous les trois dans la zone de la sécurité et Ryo expulsa les hommes qui surveillaient les moniteurs vidéo des caméras de surveillance. Il sélectionna l'enregistrement de la caméra qui était directement tournée vers la zone d'où avait décollé le vaisseau-cité. Il remonta en arrière puis le bascula sur l'écran principal. Il lança la vidéo et Harlock s'approcha. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait. Il voyait la femme qu'il aimait avancer avec la poussette de leurs enfants vers le vaisseau-cité puis celui-ci décoller quelques minutes plus tard.

- Non, c'est impossible, Ellie est chez elle, Bégaya-t-il.

- Elle n'est pas chez elle Hans ! Elle est partie dans le vaisseau-cité avec les anciens esclaves de Sylvidra ! Insista Ryo.

Comme le capitaine n'arrivait pas à réaliser il remit la séquence depuis le début.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Ryo, soutint Ken, il faut qu'il voie un médecin de toute urgence !

Il lança la séquence et Harlock la stoppa au moment où Ellie discutait avec la sœur. Il zooma sur la poussette et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

- Ce ne sont pas mes bébés qui sont dans la poussette, paniqua Harlock. Où sont mes bébés ?

Ryo et Ken Kimura s'approchèrent et constatèrent qu'il y avait des poupées en guise de bébés. Harlock s'adossa contre le mur. Pourquoi Ellie était-elle partie ? Une violente douleur dans le crâne lui arracha des gémissements plaintifs et il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il voyait trouble, une crise de douleurs venant de ses entrailles le plia en deux pendant un instant, le rendant incapable de bouger.

- Hans ! S'inquiéta le médecin en entendant cela

Il s'approcha et sortit son téléphone.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait l'emmener à l'hôpital, reprocha Ken à son fils.

La mémoire commençait à lui revenir, la fameuse soirée dans le bar, le duc de Péhant et Ellie qui était venue le voir pour lui demander de reconnaître leurs enfants parce que la loi était passée. Il se rappelait lui avoir claqué la porte au nez puis le brouillard. Il sentit la colère envahir son cœur. Comment avait-il pu la laisser tomber comme cela ! Elle était partie et ses bébés avaient disparu. Il poussa un grognement violent. Le docteur se jeta sur sa trousse et prépara de toute urgence une piqûre de calmant.

- Toi et ton plan à la con ! Explosa Harlock en se jetant sur Ryo.

Il le saisit à la gorge et le docteur le poignarda dans le bras avec la seringue puis il appuya sur le piston. Le produit entra dans le bras et Harlock envoya valser le médecin avec son bras où se trouvait encore la seringue. Le docteur heurta violemment le mur et s'écroula au sol. Le produit étant à action rapide, le capitaine sentit ses forces l'abandonner. IL relâcha la gorge de Ryo et s'effondra au sol.

- J'appelle une ambulance, décida le docteur en sortant son portable.

- Non ! On va l'emmener nous-mêmes voir ton pote le docteur Sanders ! Il ne faut pas que les aristos sachent que c'est nous qui l'avons emmené à l'hosto ! Ordonna Ryo.

Le docteur s'inclina en râlant et ils transportèrent Harlock tant bien que mal jusqu'à la clinique. Ken pendant le trajet contacta son ami en lui demandant de l'attendre avec des gens de confiance car il lui amenait quelqu'un de très important. Il lui soutint que personne ne devait savoir qu'ils étaient venus.

Ryo se gara à l'abri des regards à l'arrière de la clinique. Le docteur Sanders arriva avec un lit d'hôpital sur roulettes poussé par une infirmière. Le docteur Sanders était un vieux monsieur à barbe blanche qui adorait le golf, il était un chirurgien de talent, d'une grande bonté, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il se chargeait d'opérer les enfants malades, ceux-ci en voyant son doux sourire de grand-père jovial étaient rassurés et leur guérison se déroulait par conséquent dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Lorsqu'il vit le patient qu'on lui amenait, il ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et il aida les deux hommes à le mettre sur le lit. Ils entrèrent précipitamment dans une salle de soins où l'infirmière commença à déshabiller le capitaine. Ryo et son père furent invités à patienter dans le couloir. L'infirmière en arrivant au sous-vêtement eut un temps d'arrêt. Elle appela le médecin qui regarda à son tour. Harlock ne portait plus qu'un simple slip et le médecin remarqua le bleu sur la joue du capitaine, les marques sur les poignets, les genoux et les chevilles d'Harlock. Il ordonna à l'infirmière de retirer le slip. Il tourna le capitaine sur le côté et pendant que l'infirmière le tenait dans cette position, il mit des gants puis il prit une caméra miniature. Il alluma le moniteur et fit glisser la caméra doucement dans la zone blessée. Il termina l'examen puis fit une prise de sang à son patient. Il ordonna ensuite à l'infirmière de soigner la plaie. Il plaça le capitaine sur le ventre puis sortit. Il alla directement voir les deux hommes.

- Vous devez partir, je vais devoir prévenir les flics ! Indiqua-t-il sèchement.

- Quoi ? S'étonnèrent le père et le fils.

- Votre ami a été victime d'un crime, je dois prévenir la police, gronda-t-il.

- Ecoute lorsque je l'ai vu il était en état de choc et un peu hagard, indiqua Ken.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait ? S'inquiéta Ken.

- Il a été violé.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Ken abasourdi.

- Il a des traces de coups violents au niveau des côtes, du dos, des abdominaux ainsi qu'au visage. Il a des traces de liens au niveau des poignets, des genoux et des chevilles. Et il souffre de multiples déchirures anales. Celui qui lui a fait cela est une vraie brute. Et vu le gabarit d'Harlock et le tien ou celui de ton fils et votre personnalité à tous les deux, je sais que ce n'est pas vous qui avez fait cela.

Ryo n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il entendait. Harlock était resté bloqué à la journée de lundi et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Soudain il se rappela cette fameuse soirée où le duc de Péhant avait fait irruption dans le bar. C'était lundi soir. Le duc avait le physique pour le faire.

- Oh non ! S'exclama Ryo horrifié.

Il sentait une envie de vomir lui monter à la gorge et il rendit son repas dans la poubelle de bureau qui était à côté de l'accueil. Il s'essuya les lèvres puis il murmura :

- Il ne voudra pas porter plainte.

- Ca je m'en doute. Les gars victimes de ce genre de choses portent très rarement plainte. Ils ont peur de la réaction des gens. Mais je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur un crime sexuel. Je vais devoir contacter l'unité chargée de ce genre d'affaires.

- Il était bien en état de choc alors, comprit Ken alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

- Et je pense qu'il a chopé une bonne infection dû au fait qu'il n'a pas été soigné tout de suite.

- Tu as ce qu'il faut pour...

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Maintenant partez !

- Je peux le voir, supplia Ryo

- Non, l'infirmière est en train de le soigner.

Ken prit son fils par le bras et l'emmena. Ryo tituba jusqu'à son véhicule et eut du mal à ouvrir la portière. Ken l'observait. Son fils allait très mal. Ryo déposa son père chez lui puis il rendit au spatio-port pour récupérer l'enregistrement. Il retourna ensuite au siège du gouvernement et alla dans la salle des communications. Il prit l'enregistrement et le fit défiler jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Ellie discuter avec la sœur. Il nettoya au maximum la bande son puis il poussa les voix au maximum. Ellie connaissait cette religieuse et leur discussion énigmatique l'intriguait. Il sortit un duplicata numérique du visage de la sœur puis il l'entra dans le logiciel d'identification faciale. Il s'assit. Il y en avait sûrement pour plusieurs heures de recherche.

Il patienta jusqu'au petit matin en pensant à Harlock et à ce qu'il avait enduré à cause de lui. Il fallait retrouver ses petits de toute urgence avant qu'il ne finisse complètement détruit par sa faute. Ses larmes se mirent à couler. Comment avait-il pu le laisser seul avec le duc ! Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu plus tôt pour s'assurer qu'Harlock allait bien ! Il s'en voulait tellement.

« Décidément, comme ami je n'assure pas, pensa-t-il en se remémorant la supplique d'Harlock le soir du mariage de Ryo. Il ne voulait rien qu'une nuit avec elle et je la lui ai refusée ! Il voulait juste lui dire la vérité ce qui aurait évité cette catastrophe. »

Il s'effondra en larmes sur le pupitre. Alors que le soleil se levait lentement illuminant les baies vitrées de sa lumière orange, l'ordinateur finit par donner le nom de la religieuse et le couvent dont elle dépendait. Il enregistra sur sa tablette les données puis il alla à la clinique.

Il était près de neuf heures lorsqu'il se glissa à l'intérieur par la porte de derrière. Il vit les deux policiers quitter la chambre du capitaine. D'après leur attitude, il comprit qu'Harlock avait probablement refusé de porter plainte. Il attendit qu'ils fussent suffisamment éloignés puis il se glissa dans la chambre. Il trouva un Harlock qui l'accueillit avec un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de m'emmener à l'hôpital hier soir ? Cracha-t-il.

- Tu étais gravement malade, se justifia Ryo en baissant la tête honteux, il fallait que tu voies un médecin.

Il observa Ryo. Celui-ci embarrassé gardait les yeux baissés et une larme roula sur sa joue.

- Parce qu'en plus cet imbécile de médecin ne sait pas se taire ! Ragea Harlock. Le secret médical il en fait quoi!

- Hans, je... Commença Ryo en levant les yeux et en pleurant.

- Stop, le coupa Harlock. Je veux savoir où est parti le vaisseau-cité !

- Je te donnerai les indications nécessaires, promit Ryo sans cesser de pleurer mais je crois que le plus important ce serait de retrouver tes enfants.

- Et je fais comment ? Eructa le capitaine. Je suppose qu'Ellie ne t'a rien dit !

- J'ai identifié la religieuse à laquelle elle parlait avant d'embarquer, indiqua-t-il. Elle était au couvent de la Rédemption.

- Formidable ! Se moqua Harlock.

- Attends. Ce couvent accueille les filles mères des familles aisées qui désirent cacher certaines naissances.

En entendant ces mots Harlock vira le drap qui masquait sa nudité et prit ses vêtements placés sur la chaise à côté de son lit. Ryo sentit son cœur se serré en voyant les meurtrissures dans le dos d'Harlock et il se dit qu'il avait dû endurer un véritable calvaire. Il se remit à pleurer et essaya de contenir ses larmes. Il sortit et attendit sagement le capitaine.

Harlock se rendit à l'accueil où il signa les papiers pour sa sortie puis il prit l'ordonnance du médecin. Il fit un signe de tête impérieux à Ryo et celui-ci lui emboîta le pas. Ils se précipitèrent à la voiture. Ryo prit la direction du couvent. Les religieuses en voyant deux hommes qui voulaient parler à leur directrice hésitèrent puis en entendant le nom du capitaine elles les firent entrer. Une jeune sœur, impressionnée par la carrure du capitaine, les mena au bureau de la directrice et ce fut sœur Marie Cécile qui les accueillit.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous messieurs ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Est-ce que cette femme est venue vous voir ? S'enquit Ryo en montrant une photo d'Ellie

Harlock l'observa pendant qu'elle regardait la photo.

- Cela ne me dit rien, affirma-t-elle.

- Vous savez que c'est un pêché ma sœur de mentir, menaça le capitane. Vous connaissez cette femme !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde ? S'indigna la sœur.

- Est-elle venue avec des jumeaux, une petite fille et un petit garçon ? Insista Harlock d'une voix dure.

- Du calme Hans, supplia Ryo. Ecoutez, il s'agit de ses enfants.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne les a-t-il pas reconnus ? S'enhardit la sœur qui se rappelait la douleur d'Ellie.

- Je ne pouvais pas, avoua Harlock.

- Dieu et votre ancienne amante ont veillé sur eux à votre place !

- Où sont mes enfants ? Eructa le capitaine.

- Eliza Zone est venue nous voir parce que vous refusiez de reconnaître les jumeaux. Elle a choisi de les abandonner pour les protéger. Ils ont été adoptés.

- Où sont-ils ?

La sœur en voyant le regard suppliant d'Harlock fut troublée.

- Je ne sais pas. Sœur Marie Nicole qui s'est chargée de cette adoption particulière s'est embarquée sur le même vaisseau que la mère de vos jumeaux. Elle a détruit tous les dossiers en partant.

Harlock pâlit brusquement et s'effondra contre le mur. Il venait de comprendre qu'il ne reverrait jamais ses jumeaux. Ses larmes se mirent à couler.

- Ils sont dans une gentille famille. Des parents aimants. Si vraiment vous ne pouviez pas les reconnaître, alors Eliza n'avait pas le choix et elle a pris la bonne décision. Je n'oublierai jamais son déchirement lorsqu'elle a vu ses petits partir avec leurs nouveaux parents. C'est une femme courageuse, dont le cœur est bon et généreux.

- Est-ce qu'elle leur a confié des jouets ou des peluches ? L'interrogea Hans.

- Oui, elle avait tout ramené et les parents ont emmené les jouets avec eux. C'est mieux pour l'enfant d'être au milieu de choses qui le rassurent, de son environnement d'origine.

- Ce qui aurait été mieux pour eux c'étaient de rester auprès de leur mère ! Ragea Harlock.

- Elle a fait ce choix difficile et cruel pour ses enfants ! Elle était seule ! Elle n'avait plus le choix si elle voulait que ses enfants survivent ! Rappela la sœur en colère.

- Vous avez dit qu'ils ont pris tous les jouets, se calma brusquement Harlock.

- Oui.

- Est-ce qu'il y avait un assez gros dauphin en peluche.

- Oui, un très joli dauphin, se rappela la sœur en souriant.

- Merci ma sœur.

Il sortit ensuite du bureau et Ryo le suivit après avoir salué la directrice. Harlock marchait vite et il attendit que Ryo le rejoigne à la voiture. Etrangement il paraissait plus détendu.

- On dirait que tu as appris une bonne nouvelle, hésita Ryo.

- Le dauphin en peluche que je t'avais demandé d'aller me chercher pour eux lorsque l'on préparait les vaisseaux sur Amos, tu t'en rappelles ?

- Vaguement, reconnut Ryo.

- Il est équipé d'une puce de géolocalisation. On peut les retrouver Ryo.

- Attends, il y en a au minimum pour des mois à balayer toute la planète.

- Je te le confirme ! Tu vas t'y coller ! Tu as intérêt à me retrouver mes gamins sinon je te tue !

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Vu que le duc apprécie ma compagnie je vais m'arranger pour lui suggérer de retrouver Sylvidra. Je lui ferai croire que je veux me venger. Ce qui n'est pas faux mais on commencera les recherches par l'endroit où est parti le vaisseau-cité. Et il vaudrait mieux pour toi que mon Ellie soit vivante sinon...Menaça Harlock.

- Tu me tues, comprit, se rendit Ryo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Sylvidra**

Le vaisseau-cité après son décollage mit son bouclier de camouflage et prit la direction d'une zone inexplorée de l'univers. Il y avait beaucoup de nuages gazeux multicolores ainsi que des planètes en formation. Ellie fut installée dans un joli petit studio. Comme elle avait été ingénieur chez Gaia, elle était chargée de tous les côtés techniques du vol.

Elle travaillait avec une jeune Mazone qui s'appelait Sandy Brooks. Sandy était très grande et très fine. Elle formait toujours des couettes avec ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle n'avait que cinq années de vie en âge humain mais elle était déjà adulte et diplômée de l'école des Mazones sur Terre ce qui surprit Ellie. Sandy était une fille toujours souriante et joyeuse mais Ellie le sentait derrière cette joie qu'elle affichait sans arrêt se cachait une profonde blessure. Elle avait surpris plus d'une fois Sandy regarder la mer d'étoiles tristement à travers les vastes hublots du cockpit.

Sœur Marie Nicole s'était installée dans la chapelle et priait tous les jours pour les enfants qu'elle avait réussi à mettre en sécurité. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Ellie qu'elle voyait dépérir jour après jour. Elle le savait, la jeune maman n'avait plus goût à la vie. Elle avait accepté de monter à bord en espérant que comme le vaisseau devait se rendre dans des régions inhospitalières elle puisse en finir rapidement avec la vie. La religieuse venait la voir régulièrement et la forçait même à manger car Ellie avait tendance à perdre la notion du temps et à sauter les repas.

La sœur arriva à sept heures comme tous les matins depuis un mois. Ellie paraissait encore plus maigre et plus pâle.

- Bonjour ma sœur, la salua-t-elle.

- Bonjour, mon enfant, fit-elle en souriant. As-tu pensé à prendre ton petit déjeuner ?

- Je me suis levée un peu tard. Je dois prendre ma douche, s'excusa Ellie.

- Va prendre ta douche, je me charge de te préparer ton petit déjeuner ! Décida sœur Marie Nicole.

Ellie s'inclina et la sœur lui prépara un chocolat chaud avec deux tartines de pain beurré. Sœur Marie Nicole y glissa le cachet de Parenomyl qu'elle dissolvit lentement dans le lait chaud. Ellie, avant de confier ses enfants au Stewart avait abandonné ses cachets sur le rebord du lavabo de sa chambre. En agissant ainsi, elle avait scellé son destin, autorisant son système immunitaire à attaquer les nanos, interdisant à celle-ci de terminer de la soigner. La sœur en retournant la chambre après le départ de la jeune maman avait trouvé les boîtes de médicaments. Elle s'était renseignée sur le web et avait découvert qu'il s'agissait d'un médicament antirejet. Depuis, pensant qu'Ellie avait subi une greffe d'organe et qu'elle avait cessé de prendre le traitement pour abréger sa vie, car le rejet d'un organe la tuerait à coup sûr, la religieuse faisait prendre le traitement à l'insu d'Ellie, en espérant la sauver. Certes, elle se permettait d'intervenir dans la vie privée de la jeune maman mais elle ne pouvait accepter de la laisser mourir. Ellie fut accueillie dès la sortie de la douche par la sœur et le plateau-repas. La scène lui rappela tristement les fois où elle avait fait de même vis-à-vis d'Harlock pour qu'il se nourrisse correctement pendant le long voyage vers la planète des Mazones. Elle eut un pâle sourire. Il lui semblait tellement lointain le temps de ses prises de bec avec Hans.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Eliza ? S'enquit-elle inquiète face à ce regard plus triste que d'habitude.

- Ce n'est rien, ma sœur, il ne faut pas vous inquiéter.

Elle s'approcha de la sœur et prit le plateau.

- Cela m'a l'air délicieux ! S'exclama-t-elle en simulant la joie.

Elle alla s'installer sur la petite table. La sœur n'était pas dupe. Ellie était au plus mal et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne.

- Eliza je suis là si tu veux parler, insinua la sœur. Je sais que tu passes par des moments très difficiles mais je refuse de baisser les bras. Je veux garder vivante la mère de Frank et Marie.

- A quoi bon ? Se désola Ellie. Ils sont dans une gentille famille à présent.

- les choses peuvent encore changer. Peut-être que Ryo Kimura finira par arriver à coincer ces monstres qui t'ont condamnée à l'exil.

- Dans combien de temps ma sœur ? Cinq ans ? Dix ans ? De quel droit irais-je ensuite réclamer ma progéniture ? Je ne peux pas les arracher à leurs parents ! S'exclama-t-elle en pleurant.

- J'ai longuement discuté avec les Stewart lorsque je leur ai proposé d'adopter tes enfants. Je leur ai expliqué ta situation et ils m'ont assuré qu'ils seraient d'accord, le moment venu, de leur dire la vérité et qu'ils puissent te voir.

- Non ! Refusa Ellie, Je veux qu'ils puissent grandir normalement, je ne veux pas les perturber et je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent qu'ils ont du sang d'Aristote Zone dans les veines !

- Ce n'est pas le sang d'Aristote Zone qu'ils ont dans les veines mais le tien ! S'indigna la sœur.

- C'est pareil. Je suis sa fille !

Ellie termina le petit déjeuner et se rendit dans le cockpit de l'appareil. Les nappes de gaz étaient de plus en plus importantes et les éclairs d'un orage magnétique ne cessaient de frapper le bouclier. Sandy regardait les instruments de mesure et lorsqu' Ellie arriva, elle lui montra un rapport des plus alarmants.

- Notre bouclier donne des signes de faiblesse, s'inquiéta Ellie.

- Le bouclier normal tient encore bon mais pas celui du camouflage et je n'aime pas l'idée de le perdre, révéla Sandy.

- Moi non plus. Je préfère que l'on navigue en toute discrétion jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve une planète où nous poser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On va réduire la vitesse et balancer toute l'énergie économisée dans le bouclier.

- Ça marchera ?

- Si on sort de cet orage magnétique oui. Sinon, c'est notre bouclier le plus précieux qui souffrira et si on perd celui-là…

Sandy acquiesça et obtempéra. La vitesse fut considérablement réduite. Ellie s'approcha des hublots pour observer. Un nuage de micrométéorites passa et se fracassa sur le bouclier. Décidément, l'expédition en ces régions exotiques était très hasardeuse. Malgré l'économie d'énergie et le transfert de puissance le bouclier faiblissait toujours et lorsque le vaisseau-cité quitta enfin la zone de l'orage magnétique, le bouclier de camouflage avait rendu l'âme et ils n'avaient pas à bord ce qu'il fallait pour le remplacer. Ellie et Sandy allèrent quand même voir si elles pouvaient récupérer les circuits mais ceux-ci avaient fondu à cause de la surcharge d'énergie provoquée par les impacts d'éclairs. Elles retournèrent au cockpit bredouilles et Ellie se mit à réfléchir à leur situation. Elle proposa à Sandy de vérifier ce qu'il y avait comme matériel disponible dans les hangars.

Ellie avait l'horrible sensation que les anciens esclaves de Sylvidra s'étaient fait gruger à plus d'un titre par les aristocrates. Elles trouvèrent de la nourriture à profusion, de l'eau que le vaisseau régénérait à chaque fois, des activités ludiques et du matériel. Mais le matériel en question ne pouvait servir que pour réparer les capacités secondaires du vaisseau. Il n'y avait aucun matériel pour les primaires qui étaient vitales pour l'appareil. En constatant cela Ellie fit la grimace et Sandy poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

- Il semblerait que les humains nous aient joué un sale tour, ricana Sandy.

- Ce ne sont pas tous les humains, juste ceux qui veulent le pouvoir et qui ont peur qu'une nouvelle colonie Mazone essaye de leur reprendre.

- Ton pote Kimura m'avait pourtant assuré qu'il fournirait tout le matériel nécessaire, se méfia Sandy.

- Ryo est un homme de parole, je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait. Mais les colis ont été interceptés, se désola Ellie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Prier pour que l'on ne croise personne.

- On peut, peut-être se former au combat ? Proposa Sandy.

- Sandy cela fait un mois que je côtoie les anciens esclaves de Sylvidra. Ils sont adorables et non aucune agressivité. Soutint Ellie peinée par la situation.

- Ils peuvent apprendre j'en suis sûre ! On n'est pas des mauviettes ! Affirma-t-elle avec force.

- Je n'ai pas dit cela Sandy mais ils auront naturellement pitié de leurs ennemis. Je voudrai tellement pouvoir les protéger ! Ragea Ellie.

- Il y a des armes dans un des hangars je pense que l'on peut envisager l'entraînement au tir.

- Je sais tirer en théorie mais avec ma mémoire défaillante je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir me rappeler comment on fait leur entretient ou leur montage, avoua Ellie peinée.

- Je sais tirer.

- C'est une blague ? Les esclaves Mazones ne savent pas se battre.

Ellie la regarda surprise et vit que Sandy détournait le regard.

- Tu n'es pas une esclave Mazone ! Comprit-elle paniquée.

- Non. Je suis l'enfant d'une officier Mazone et d'un humain j'ai rejoint l'équipe des rebelles Mazones qui ont aidé la Résistance quand j'ai découvert que mon père avait été assassiné sur ordre de Sylvidra et avec l'accord de ma mère ! Avoua-t-elle en pleurant. Ma mère a affirmé que mon père était sacrifiable alors les scientifiques Mazones ont testé le virus sur lui. Il a agonisé pendant des jours ! Il m'a protégé, élevé et aimé alors que ma mère lui avait forcé la main pour me faire et elle l'a assassiné ! Alors oui ! J'ai trahi les Mazones car je ne voulais plus être mêlée à ces monstres !

Sandy s'effondra contre le pupitre en pleurant. Elle s'assit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Où était ton père ?

- Quand je suis devenue étudiante ma mère l'a remis à disposition des autres officiers Mazones pour qu'elles puissent s'amuser avec lui ! Il était pratiquement tout le temps sous Mirasu. Quand j'allais le voir il ne me reconnaissait même plus, révéla-t-elle en pleurant. Ma mère m'avait promis que dès que je serai devenue officier comme elle, elle me permettrait de l'installer dans l'immeuble où étaient gardés les anciens amants royaux. Sauf qu'ils lui ont injecté le virus le jour même de ma nomination au grade d'officier supérieur. Elle n'a même pas respecté sa parole. Elle m'a affirmé qu'une Mazone ne devait pas être faible face à un humain même si il s'agit de son père C'était six semaines avant l'attaque. Il est mort alors qu'il avait à peine trente ans ! Alors quand j'ai vu que le capitaine de l'Arcadia s'était rendu pour son fils et que celui-ci avait ordonné de l'éliminer j'ai envisagé de l'aider à s'échapper. Mais il était à l'infirmerie sous bonne garde et déjà sous nano alors j'ai attendu le moment opportun. Je l'ai vu qui se baladait le lendemain soir dans une zone non couverte par les caméras et je l'ai embarqué. Lorsqu'il a vu que je voulais l'emmener dans un mini copter il s'est rebellé et il m'a saisie à la gorge et c'est là que j'ai vu que les nanos, par je ne sais quel miracle, n'avaient plus d'emprise sur lui. J'en ai ri de joie. Il m'a demandé ce que je voulais et je lui ai dit. Il m'a alors expliqué qu'il ne voulait pas partir sans son fils. Je lui ai demandé ce que je pouvais faire pour l'aider et il m'a demandé quel produit utilisait les Mazones pour rendre les mâles humains dociles.

- Tu lui as dit ?

- Oui, s'enthousiasma la Mazone, je lui ai même dit où en trouver et la dose à ne pas dépasser pour que le médicament n'agisse que le temps où il devait satisfaire les désirs de la reine. Le reste du temps il était parfaitement lui-même, d'ailleurs vous l'aviez remarqué n'est-ce pas ?

Sandy lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Tu faisais partie de la garde ? S'étonna Ellie.

- De la garde royale. Je savais que vous étiez là sûrement pour les mêmes raisons que votre homme alors j'ai saboté l'ordinateur central pour que vous puissiez vous voir et vous parlez mais je crois que cela n'a pas dû marcher car je n'ai pas vu d'amélioration dans vos relations et je savais qu'Harlock souffrait beaucoup à cause de cela.

- Sandy…Se désola Ellie.

La jeune Mazone posa la tête sur ses genoux. Ellie lui caressa les cheveux.

- On va essayer. Après tout, cela peut marcher, indiqua Ellie en souriant.

- Cela m'a fait du bien de vider mon sac. Je n'en n'avais jamais parlé à personne, avoua-t-elle tristement. Il me manque tellement !

Ellie comprenait que Sandy bien qu'adulte n'avait derrière elle que cinq années d'existence et elle avait été privée de son père bien trop tôt et bien trop brutalement. De plus elle manquait de maturité et, même si elle était très courageuse, il fallait que quelqu'un veille sur elle. Elle avait agi de manière impulsive.

- Tu veux le voir mon papa ? Demanda-t-elle en la tutoyant brusquement en relevant la tête.

Sandy essuya ses larmes et regardait Ellie avec un regard brillant de joie.

- Oui je veux bien, affirma Ellie en souriant.

Sandy retira son collier et ouvrit son pendentif en forme de cœur. Une matérialisation 3D se fit et Ellie put voir un très séduisant jeune homme à côté de Sandy. Il avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux bridés et le teint très clair.

- Il était très beau Sandy, soutint Ellie en la regardant.

Celle-ci avait le regard émerveillé en voyant son père.

- C'était le jour où je suis entrée à l'école d'officier. Et celle-là c'était quand j'ai fini ma formation secondaire, indiqua-t-elle en montrant une autre matérialisation, plongée dans ses souvenirs, remontant le temps, à l'époque où elle vivait heureuse auprès de son père.

Ellie regarda la totalité des photos. Sandy bien qu'adulte physiquement était encore une enfant. Elle remonta jusqu'au jour de sa naissance. Lorsque la dernière image disparut, le visage de la jeune Mazone s'assombrit et elle regarda le pendentif tristement.

- C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de lui.

Ellie la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. La jeune Mazone était un étrange mélange d'adulte et d'enfant. Elle adorait taquiner les gens mais avait un cœur d'or. Elle avait grandi trop vite et en avait déjà bien trop vu.

- Comment faisais-tu pour voir ton père ?

- Comme j'étais une fille d'officier et que j'étais à l'académie militaire j'avais le droit de profiter du harem des officiers alors je faisais croire que j'étais venu m'amuser avec un mâle humain et je faisais mon choix. Il n'y avait personne pour surveiller alors j'emmenais mon père dans une des chambres et je restais avec lui. Comme il ne me reconnaissait pas il croyait que je venais pour….Indiqua-t-elle en se remettant à pleurer Et puis tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était à le repousser avec douceur et il se laissait faire. Il était d'une docilité effrayante, je ne le reconnaissais plus. Lui qui était si vif si brillant il ne ressemblait plus qu'à un jouet. Je pouvais rester des heures avec lui et lui épargner des heures dans les bras d'un de ces monstres.

Ellie se rappela le comportement d'Harlock lorsqu'elle était venue fouiller la chambre. Il était devenu lui aussi extrêmement docile au bout d'une dizaine de minutes ce qui ne lui correspondait pas à sa personnalité. Elle n'avait qu'à lui dire qu'elle devait s'en aller pour qu'il obéisse bien sagement. Son regard aussi était étrange. Le cœur d'Ellie se serra, elle imaginait très bien la douleur de Sandy en voyant son père dans cet état. Peut-être qu'en voyant la situation d'Harlock elle avait pensé à son père et elle avait voulu le sauver. Comme elle n'avait pu sauver son père elle a voulu sauver celui de Mark. Elle laissa la jeune Mazone et alla proposer l'idée au chef des Mazones.

Paléande se trouvait sur la grande place. Il assistait à la mise en place d'arbres dans les emplacements préparés à cet effet. Celui-ci ne semblait pas surpris par la proposition de la jeune Mazone. Ellie le regarda fixement et il lui sourit :

- Je sais pour Sandy. La pauvre gamine a beaucoup souffert. Elle a aidé le capitaine de l'Arcadia et elle a participé en six semaines à pas mal de missions de renseignements. Je crois qu'Harlock lui rappelait son père et en plus je crois qu'il lui plaisait aussi, affirma-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Ellie ne réagit pas et se contentait de le regarder gravement :

- Je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour nous mais je vous assure nous pouvons apprendre le maniement des armes je vous assure tout ira bien, Ellie.

Paléande lui fit un doux sourire en espérant la rassurer mais l'angoisse ne la quitta pas pour autant.

L'atelier fut mis en place dès le lendemain et les Mazones vinrent s'entraîner sous les conseils de Sandy.

Deux semaines plus tard, le télescope qui permettait l'observation de l'espace à partir du vaisseau détecta la présence d'une exo planète dont l'écosystème était proche de la Terre. Il y en avait pour deux mois de vol et Paléande ordonna que le vaisseau prenne la direction de cette nouvelle planète. Ils n'étaient pas très loin de celle-ci lorsqu'ils furent attaqués par une flottille de vaisseaux Mazones. Ellie fut appelée en urgence dans le cockpit par Sandy dès l'apparition des appareils.

- Est-ce que le bouclier pourra tenir le choc ? S'inquiéta la jeune Mazone.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ici ? S'étonna Ellie abasourdie. Ce n'est pas possible d'avoir une poisse pareille ! L'univers est tellement vaste pourquoi faut-il qu'on tombe sur elles !

- Connaissant Sylvidra elle a dû se dire qu'elle pouvait se planquer avec le reste de son armée dans une zone inexplorée et derrière les millions de nuages de gaz qui se promènent ici on ne pouvait pas les voir. Le bouclier ?

- Il tiendra. Ce ne sont que des petits croiseurs. Vitesse maximale ! Ordonna Ellie. Il faut qu'on parte. Pas la peine de prendre le risque de tomber sur plus puissant ou sur des vaisseaux plus gros.

- Enclenchement de la vitesse maximale, chargement de la génératrice, transfert de puissance. Attention à l'accélération ! Prévint le pilote en appuyant sur la sirène qui retentit dans tout le vaisseau pour prévenir ses habitants.

Ellie s'accrocha fermement à la console et une fois l'accélération brutale passée, elle s'approcha du hublot. Elle regarda l'espace qui s'offrait à eux et une boule d'inquiétude se forma dans son estomac. Il y avait beaucoup d'astéroïdes et de mini-planètes où des vaisseaux pouvaient s'embusquer et les attaquer par surprise. Elle regarda du côté de Sandy et celle-ci acquiesça. Elle prit le micro et le connecta au système de communication générale du vaisseau.

- Nous venons de subir une attaque. Allez au hangar et récupérez les armes ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Le cœur battant, Ellie retourna observer l'extérieur. Son cœur se glaça d'horreur, lorsque derrière une série d'astéroïdes, elle découvrit des vaisseaux de guerre Mazone. Ceux-ci leur faisaient face et soudain l'immense vaisseau de Sylvidra se plaça derrière ceux-ci. Ellie pâlit et regarda Sandy. La première série de tirs frappa durement le bouclier à l'avant du vaisseau. Elle vit la console des canons où elle s'installa. Elle pria de toute son âme que les cours de tir dispensés par Harlock lors du voyage vers la planète des Mazones étaient encore ancrés dans sa mémoire défaillante. Elle arma les canons et répliqua à puissance maximale. Son tir se heurta au bouclier des vaisseaux adverses. Elle savait que leur appareil n'était pas assez maniable pour pouvoir faire des manœuvres d'évitement. Le bouclier allait devoir encaisser tous les tirs. Elle lança un diagnostic et elle lut sur l'écran que celui-ci était déjà très affaibli. Elle bascula toute l'énergie dans le bouclier. L'éclairage principal se coupa dans tout le vaisseau et il ne resta que celui de sécurité. Les vaisseaux Mazones envoyèrent un nouveau tir de barrage qui mit à mal le bouclier. Des gerbes électriques s'échappèrent des consoles et des panneaux d'alimentation. Sandy quitta le cockpit. Il fallait qu'elle aille aider les autres car ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les Mazones n'arrivent à pénétrer à l'intérieur du vaisseau-cité. Ellie lança un second tir qui perça les boucliers adverses et frappa les vaisseaux. Le canon principal du vaisseau de Sylvidra fut sorti de sa cache. Ellie ayant lu le livre de bord de l'Arcadia connaissait la puissance de cette arme. Le vaisseau-cité étant trop grand elle ne pouvait ordonner qu'il se colle au vaisseau de Sylvidra.

- Préparez une descente violente ! Ordonna Ellie. Il faut que passer sous eux et qu'on s'éloigne au plus vite !

Le pilote fit la manœuvre mais le premier tir de l'arme de Sylvidra détruisit complètement le bouclier du vaisseau et Ellie assista aux décollages de centaines de petits vaisseaux d'attaque destinés à forcer le blindage du vaisseau-cité et à monter à l'assaut.

- Je crois qu'on est fichu, mademoiselle ! Commenta le pilote.

Ils se trouvaient sous le vaisseau de Sylvidra et il fallait trouver le moyen de fuir.

- Accélérez au maximum ! Ordonna Ellie.

- Je ne peux pas les réserves de la génératrice sont à sec ! Indiqua le pilote !

Le vaisseau-cité commençait à être frappé au niveau de sa piste d'envol. La porte céda et les vaisseaux Mazone entrèrent en masse. La génératrice n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour les armes aussi il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution qui n'avait probablement aucune chance d'aboutir.

- Les Mazones ont réussi à entrer, indiqua-t-elle à travers le système de communication générale. Préparez-vous au corps à corps !

- Et à défendre chèrement votre peau, termina le pilote.

Il défit sa ceinture, prit son arme et quitta le cockpit. Le vaisseau était en vol stationnaire et Ellie se doutait que Sylvidra ne le détruirait pas. Les temps étaient durs pour la reine des Mazones et toute prise était précieuse. Elle bascula les caméras de sécurité sur l'écran principal d'où elle assista à l'assaut des Mazones. Celles-ci ne firent qu'une bouchée des premières lignes. Il y avait beaucoup d'anciens esclaves regroupés sur la grande place car il n'y avait pas assez d'armes pour tout le monde. Sandy avec son groupe mettait la progression des Mazones en difficulté. Paléande tentait de calmer les personnes présentes sur la place. Il y avait beaucoup trop de passages dans le vaisseau-cité et pas assez de personnes pour les défendre. La femme qui dirigeait l'assaut contourna le barrage de Sandy et arriva jusqu'à la place où elle prit les personnes désarmées en otage pour obtenir la reddition des rebelles encore armés. Ellie envoya l'image à Sandy qui comprit qu'ils avaient perdus. Elle ordonna le repli et se rendit à l'endroit où se trouvaient les autres Mazones. Elle s'avança avec les autres et regarda la place. Il y avait des soldats de Sylvidra partout autour de la place et sur les passages en hauteur. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle jeta ses armes et s'avança en mettant les mains au-dessus de sa tête. La responsable de l'assaut s'approcha et Sandy s'arrêta stupéfaite en reconnaissant sa mère. Celle-ci s'approcha de sa fille et la gifla durement.

Ellie quitta le cockpit et se rendit dans la place sous le regard abasourdi des soldats Mazones qui ne s'attendaient pas à la trouver dans un vaisseau emmenant les anciens esclaves de Sylvidra en exil. Elle s'approcha de la mère de Sandy qui la regarda longuement.

- Que fais donc la femelle du capitaine Harlock dans un vaisseau qui part en exil ? Ricana-t-elle.

Ellie ne répondit pas et la regarda durement. Sandy inquiète voulu s'approcher mais elle fut repoussée brutalement par les soldates Mazones. Ellie la regarda avec douceur en lui souriant, espérant ainsi la rassurer, que tout irait bien. Elle tentait de lui envoyer ce message mais la jeune Mazone ne fut pas rassurée pour autant.

- Misérable créature tu vas payer ton effronterie ! Hurla la responsable de l'assaut.

La mère de Sandy la frappa au visage avec la crosse de son arme mais Ellie ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant. Le sang coula sur sa joue et elle la regarda avec la même dureté. L'officier eut un ricanement et Ellie fut emmener menottée à Sylvidra. Celle-ci l'attendait assise sur son trône avec Venus à ses côtés. Etrangement la reine des Mazones semblait avoir perdu de son arrogance et Ellie fut assise sur une chaise devant elle. Les deux femmes se jaugèrent longuement. Sylvidra avait en face d'elle la responsable des sabotages organisés sur Terre mais elle n'en tirait aucune gloire.

- Que faites-vous à bord de ce vaisseau ? L'interrogea Sylvidra d'une voix glaciale.

- Je pars en exil, l'informa Ellie.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Absolument pas, tous les enfants et autres personnes apparentées aux membres du Consortium ont été condamnés à l'exil. J'ai choisi de partir avec vos anciens esclaves.

- A bord d'un vaisseau sous-équipé ? S'étonna la reine des Mazones. Pourquoi Harlock vous a-t-il laissé partir ? Vous n'étiez pas ensemble ?

- Il m'a larguée avant de venir vous rejoindre votre altesse. Il n'avait pas de raison pour me garder près de lui donc j'ai été condamnée à partir. Etrangement vous n'avez même pas un rictus de vengeance ou de mépris face à celle qui s'est battue contre vous et qui en reconnaissance de ses actes à tout perdu et se retrouve en exil, se moqua Ellie.

- Les humains sont coutumiers de ce genre de méthode votre ex en a fait les frais !

Ellie regarda Vénus qui elle ne cachait pas sa haine. Si ses yeux avaient été des armes Ellie serait déjà morte.

- Si je comprends bien tous ceux qui ont collaboré avec nous ont été condamné à l'exil ? Insista Sylvidra en se disant que si elle pouvait les retrouver cela lui permettrait de se reconstituer une armée.

- Vous ne lâcherez jamais l'affaire, se désola Ellie comprenant les intentions de Sylvidra. Ils n'ont pas tous été condamnés à l'exil car certains ont réussi à retirer leurs billes à temps et à masquer les affaires et autres activités qu'ils avaient eues avec le Consortium. Donc, ce ne sont que les familles des politiciens du Consortium qui ont été exilées et donc par conséquent des personnes qui ne pourraient vous servir à rien.

- Où est votre père ?

- Aucune idée il est parti dès le début du conflit.

Une Mazone entra dans la salle et salua la reine.

- Votre altesse, le petit Thomas a terminé son apprentissage pour aujourd'hui, annonça-t-elle en restant inclinée

- Amène-le ici.

- A vos ordres.

La Mazone sortit et revint deux minutes plus tard en tenant un petit garçonnet qui ressemblait à un humain âgé de cinq ans qui s'inclina lorsqu'il fut face à la reine des Mazones.

- Bonjour votre altesse, salua-t-il la reine puis en se tournant vers Venus, bonjour mère.

Ce fut un choc pour Ellie. Elle regarda le garçonnet. Il était Mazone. Le petit regarda vers elle et Ellie reconnut le regard perçant des Harlock.

- C'est le fils de Mark, comprit-elle.

- Oui, Mark et moi avons engendré le futur souverain des Mazones, annonça fièrement Venus. Comme vous lui refusiez votre lit, il venait se réfugier dans le mien et le résultat est plus que réussit vous en conviendrez.

- Ca suffit, Venus ! Ordonna Sylvidra glaciale qui voulait que les persiflages de son ancienne servante cessent.

Ellie ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Dites-moi Venus qu'est-ce que ça fait de se faire sauter par un gars qui s'occupe de vous en pensant en sauter une autre ? Se moqua Ellie en riant.

Venus bondit de son siège pour aller frapper Ellie mais la reine leva la main et des soldats se mirent devant la captive pour la protéger.

- Je t'ordonne de sortir, Venus !

- Mais votre altesse, protesta la Mazone.

- Je t'ai dit de sortir ! Insista la reine.

Les soldats attendirent que la mère de l'enfant soit sortie avant de s'éloigner d'Ellie.

- Quel dommage que vous n'ayez pas cédé à mon fils et quel dommage qu'il ne vous ait pas fait prendre de Mirasu. A l'heure qu'il est j'aurai auprès de moi une belle-fille digne de ce nom et pas cette petite idiote ! Ragea Sylvidra.

- Que voulez-vous, je suis quelqu'un de fidèle.

- Apparemment ce n'est pas le cas d'Harlock. Quelle imbécile de vous avoir laissé filer !

- Merci Sylvidra, c'est plutôt surprenant de votre part mais c'est agréable.

- Pour qui vous a-t-il largué ?

- Une poupée russe blonde à forte poitrine, très grande et qui a un joli minois ressemblant trait pour trait à Maya.

- Helena Svlotiania ?

- Vous la connaissez ? S'étonna Ellie.

- Oui. Elle côtoie le duc de Péhant, un drôle de zèbre celui-là, arriviste au possible et ivre de pouvoir. Très bel homme cela dit mais il a la beauté du diable. Dois-je comprendre qu'Harlock s'est mis du côté de ses origines ? Voilà qui est surprenant. Et pour vous aussi on dirait, comprit Sylvidra en voyant la mine sombre d'Ellie.

Ellie regarda l'enfant qui lui fit un grand sourire.

- Pourquoi avez-vous tué votre fils ?

- Je tenais à ce qu'Harlock paye pour s'être opposé à moi.

Ellie serra les poings de colère et une larme roula sur sa joue.

- Comment peut-on faire cela à son enfant ? S'indigna-t-elle. Vous êtes un monstre Sylvidra !

- Non ! Je suis une reine chargée de sauvegarder sa civilisation. Cela nécessite certains sacrifices !

- Vous ne regrettez pas que votre petit fils ait perdu son père ! Ragea Ellie. Vous trouvez bien qu'il soit élevé par cette conne de Vénus !

- Venus ne s'en occupe guère, elle a autant d'instinct maternel que moi. J'ai conscience de mes manquements en tant que mère et comme je n'ai gardé que de pures Mazones elles sont toutes dans la même situation. Ça tombe bien que je vous ai sous la main ! Affirma Sylvidra en souriant. Je vous confie le petit Thomas, il ressemble beaucoup à son père et contrairement à ce que croit Venus, il ne régnera pas. Lorsqu'il sera en âge d'avoir des enfants je lui trouverais une Mazone et je m'arrangerai pour qu'il lui fasse une fille et que mon peuple ait ainsi une nouvelle reine.

- Un simple reproducteur quoi ! S'énerva Ellie.

- Comme son père et son grand-père avant lui !

- Que comptez-vous faire des Mazones que vous avez capturés ?

- Ils exploiteront les mines de Carbodiamant nécessaires au blindage de nos vaisseaux.

- Mais c'est très dangereux ! Vous allez les tuer ! S'épouvanta Ellie.

- Mais j'y compte bien ! Soutint Sylvidra avec un sourire cruel. Ils comprendront vite ce qu'il en coûte de me trahir !

- Il y avait une religieuse avec moi, elle est âgée, elle ne supportera pas cela, je vous en prie, supplia Ellie en pleurant.

- Très bien, je vous cède sur ce point. La nonne vous rejoindra. Je vous confie mon petit-fils. Thomas voici ta nouvelle nourrice, indiqua-t-elle en regardant le garçonnet. Elle s'appelle Eliza, c'est l'ancienne maîtresse de ton père.

Ellie la regarda outrée par un tel mensonge. Le petit s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main en souriant.

- Bonjour ! Moi c'est Thomas ! La salua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Ellie se sentit fondre face à ce joli sourire. Elle prit le garçonnet dans ses bras qui lui fit un bisou de bienvenue. Elle le souleva et suivit une Mazone qui l'escorta jusqu'aux appartements de l'enfant.

Harlock et Ryo montèrent dans du véhicule. Le chef du gouvernement alluma le moteur et ils descendirent lentement l'allée.

- Je vais dire la vérité à Nynna, décida Ryo.

Harlock eut un petit ricanement.

- Tu comptes vraiment tout lui dire ? S'enquit Harlock narquois.

- Bien sûr !

- Tout ton plan plus le viol que j'ai subi ? Se moqua Harlock. Tu crois qu'elle va réagir comment ?

- Ce ne sera pas pire que la situation actuelle. Elle m'a foutu à la porte l'aurais-tu oublié ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va sauter de joie en apprenant que j'ai fait souffrir à Ellie le martyr pour infiltrer le groupe de pression des aristos à ta demande ? Tu crois qu'elle va être soulagée de savoir que je suis toujours raide dingue d'Ellie mais que je n'ai pas pu la sauver car le duc s'était amusé avec moi au point que je perde la notion du temps et que je me prenne une infection qui m'a cloué sur mon canapé car je n'avais plus la force de me relever ! Si tu fais cela tu peux tout de suite remplir et signer les papiers du divorce en mettant tous les torts de ton côté. Crois-moi, il vaut mieux attendre !

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je vais négocier avec le duc. Vu qu'il a ce genre de tendances je saurai exactement sur quels boutons appuyer.

- Tu n'envisages quand même pas de finir au lit avec lui !

- Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux mon chéri ? Se moqua Harlock. Ne t'inquiètes pas cela n'ira pas aussi loin mais je pense qu'il faut que j'arrive à séduire le duc au point qu'il me mange dans la main.

- Il est dangereux Hans. C'est un violent et s'il te veut il recommencera.

- Il ne pourra pas, il ne bénéficiera plus de l'effet de surprise.

Harlock sortit sa tablette numérique et envoya un message à l'académie

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'envoie mon certificat d'arrêt maladie à l'académie, révéla Harlock

- Si tu fais cela le duc va fouiller ton dossier médical.

- Oui et il découvrira que les flics des crimes sexuels se sont pointés et que je ne leur ai rien dit. Il est temps que le duc craigne un peu pour sa réputation. La sienne est celle d'un coureur de jupons actuellement mais si tout le monde finissait par apprendre qu'il aime aussi les hommes et les prendre de force je ne crois pas que le roi le garderait dans ses bonnes grâces.

- Et il mettra un contrat sur ta tête !

- Non, car je ne veux surtout pas que tout le monde sache ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, j'ai moi aussi une réputation à tenir. Je vais me contenter de le draguer un peu, c'est tout.

Ryo horrifié se gara sur le côté et regarda son ami.

- Avec ce qu'il t'a fait tu envisages vraiment de le séduire ! Cria Ryo affolé. Tu joues avec le feu Hans ! Je t'interdits de rester seul avec lui tu m'entends ?

- Contente toi de nous ramener et laisse-moi suivre ma stratégie, la tienne nous a mis dans une belle merde !

Harlock lui montra les commandes du véhicule et Ryo dû s'incliner. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son ami envisageait de faire ce genre de chose.

- Tu sais que le draguer implique certaines choses, S'inquiéta Ryo.

- Je sais.

- Tu sais de quoi je parle au moins ?

- Oui, Assura Harlock en souriant. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je connais les limites à ne pas franchir.

- Et si le duc se montre un peu trop entreprenant ?

- Ecoute je dois seulement lui faire croire que j'envisage de lui céder.

- Tu sais si ça se trouve c'était juste un petit coup comme ça juste pour s'amuser.

- Alors j'opterai pour une autre méthode mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'était pas un câlin violent juste comme ça, histoire de se soulager. Il veut beaucoup plus même si il ne le reconnaît pas encore.

- Pourtant on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il s'est montré tendre, commenta Ryo énervé en se rappelant les meurtrissures sur le corps d'Harlock.

- Moi non plus. Je crois que c'est le coup de genou dans les parties qui l'a fait exploser.

- Il en avait encore envie après ça ? S'étonna Ryo. Tu crois qu'il en pince pour toi ?

- C'est possible.

Ryo reconduisit Harlock jusqu'au centre-ville d'où le capitaine prit un taxi pour rentrer chez lui. Il trouva Helena dans le salon en train de l'attendre un verre à la main. Elle se leva et lui tendit le verre en souriant :

- Bonjour mon amour, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis que tu étais souffrant ? Minauda-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien de grave, assura-t-il en prenant le verre

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de boire, Helena l'embrassa voluptueusement. Sa langue chercha celle du capitaine et une fois celle-ci trouvée, elles se mêlèrent longuement dans un baiser très sensuel.

- Ca a du bon que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Affirma-t-il en souriant.

- Tu as été blessé mon amour ! S'épouvanta Helena en dégageant la mèche de cheveux pour voir l'hématome.

- Ce n'est rien, j'avais un peu de fièvre et j'ai quand même voulu faire de l'équitation. Résultat, j'ai fait une mauvaise chute c'est tout, la rassura Harlock en mentant de manière très convaincante.

- Le duc s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais. Il a demandé de tes nouvelles. Je vais pouvoir le rassurer.

- Serait-il possible que je le voie ?

- Je pense que oui. Il t'apprécie beaucoup. Il a même découvert chez toi une facette qu'il ne connaissait pas et il a refusé de me dire laquelle.

Elle se colla plus contre lui, lui caressa le torse et descendit jusqu'à la ceinture. Harlock mit la main sur la sienne puis il l'éloigna de la boucle.

- Je suis assez vieux jeu. Je préfère attendre que nous soyons mariés.

- Mais j'ai très envie de toi et tu ne t'es pas gêné avec l'autre boudin, se plaignit-elle.

- Mais toi tu es différente. Tu es une fille de l'aristocratie, une demoiselle bien née qui mérite qu'on la respecte. Tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire croire que tu as la cuisse légère comme n'importe qu'elle fille du peuple.

Helena hésita, le duc lui avait dit de se montrer prudente, elle devait le séduire et le surveiller. Le duc s'était toujours arrangé pour que l'honneur d'Helena soit sauf et il avait encouragé Harlock à l'épouser en affirmant qu'aucun homme ne l'avait encore touchée. Il espérait bien que l'idée de prendre sa virginité à une si jolie fille l'inciterait à franchir le pas. Leur relation était donc très chaste et jamais le capitaine ne lui avait fait de proposition indécente Au début cela ne la dérangeait pas mais à présent, elle avait vraiment envie de goûter à cet homme et elle s'inquiétait pour la nuit de noces bien qu'elle savait qu'une toute petite intervention remédierait au problème.

- Ecoute on n'est pas obligé d'attendre le mariage pour certaines choses, tu es très habile de tes mains et de ta langue donc…Proposa Helena.

- Donc quoi ? S'enquit Harlock faussement étonné.

Helena le regarda et se dit que cet homme ne comprenait vraiment rien aux femmes. Elle se ravisa et lui sourit :

- Tu as raison. Après tout je serai bientôt madame Von Harlock et je pourrais t'avoir complètement.

« Et je te ferai ta fête pendant la nuit de noces mon chéri, pensait-elle en lui souriant. »

Ses mains se placèrent autours de la taille d'Harlock et elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Elles glissèrent sur les hanches puis sur les fesses du capitaine qu'elles caressèrent avec convoitise. Celui-ci la laissa faire puis brusquement le visage d'Ellie le soir où la loi était passée lui revint en mémoire et il rompit le baiser.

- Excuse-moi, il faut que je prenne mon médicament.

Il sortit le traitement de la poche de sa veste et prit un comprimé. Il se retrouvait à trahir Ellie et il ne voulait pas franchir la ligne. Il fallait qu'il arrive à endormir la vigilance d'Helena et dans ce cas il fallait jouer la carte du duc. Celle-ci se montrait de plus en plus insistante concernant les relations intimes et cela le gênait. Helena était plutôt une gentille fille et il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine mais il fallait qu'elle croie qu'il était très vieux jeu pour qu'elle arrête de le poursuivre de ses assiduités. Alors que le duc lui avait loué haut et fort la vertu d'Helena, Harlock s'était rendu compte que c'était complètement faux dès leur premier baiser. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire glisser subrepticement sa main sur la partie intime d'Harlock pour en évaluer la taille. Il avait été surpris sur le coup et désormais il se méfiait des mains baladeuses de la princesse russe. Helena le regardait avec convoitise et Harlock s'en aperçut en regardant dans la glace qui se trouvait au-dessus de la commode qui portait la carafe et les verres. Il se retourna et lui sourit gentiment.

Helena reçut alors un message du duc et dû prendre congé. Elle obtint d'Harlock un dernier baiser puis elle prit son véhicule avec chauffeur pour se rendre chez le duc.

Celui-ci était assis à son bureau et Helena entra avec un grand sourire :

- Il va bien ne t'inquiètes pas, il m'a dit qu'il avait fait un peu de fièvre et une chute de cheval mais il va très bien.

- Il ne t'a rien dit d'autre ? Insista Oscar soupçonneux.

- Non, rien mais j'en ai marre d'attendre le mariage. J'ai ce mâle magnifique devant moi et je ne peux y toucher, tu imagines ma frustration ?

- Montre-toi patiente avec lui. Il veut juste te respecter c'est quelqu'un de bien, la rassura Oscar.

- Je lui ai proposé qu'on s'amuse un peu et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pourtant je suis sûre qu'avec sa langue il doit savoir faire un tas de choses et avec ce dont la nature l'a pourvu, si il sait s'en servir correctement, il a dû rendre dingue de plaisirs cette petite traînée d'Eliza Zone.

Oscar ayant déjà goûté aux charmes du capitaine de l'Arcadia, comprenait très bien la frustration d'Helena. Rien qu'en repensant à la douceur de sa peau et à ses formes parfaites il sentait le désir monter en lui, c'était la première fois qu'un homme lui faisait un effet pareil. D'habitude il s'amusait avec un partenaire plus ou moins consentant et cela en restait là mais avec Harlock c'était différent il en avait encore envie. Il leva les yeux et vit le regard lubrique d'Helena.

- Tu veux que je calme ta frustration ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi, proposa-t-il.

- Tu as bien un peu de temps pour jouer avec ta langue non ?

Oscar sourit et se recula du bureau. Il l'invita à s'approcher. Elle s'assit sur le bureau et s'appuya en arrière pour laisser le champ libre au duc. Il approcha sa chaise et commença à la caresser au niveau de son intimité avec une de ses mains expertes. Il la glissa sous la culotte et fit gémir la jeune femme de désir. Elle était déjà très excitée, le capitaine avait embrasé ses sens et il n'avait plus qu'à finir le travail. Helena le repoussa, retira sa culotte puis se replaça sur le bureau. Oscar joua de sa langue, il la fit pénétrer en profondeur dans la zone sensible d'Helena qui gémissait de plus en plus fort. Elle fermait les yeux et l'image d'Harlock envahit son esprit et dans son imagination c'était lui qui s'occupait d'elle. Elle sentait l'extase approcher et hurla son plaisir

- Oh Hans ! Hurla-t-elle en pleine extase.

Oscar sentit le plaisir chaud d'Helena couler sur sa langue et se retira.

« Ainsi donc tu mouilles à ce point pour lui », pensa Oscar énervé sans savoir pourquoi.

Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa passionnément.

- C'est moi que tu embrasses ou Harlock ? Grinça Oscar.

- Serais-tu jaloux ? Tu ne l'as jamais été auparavant, se moqua Helena en se rhabillant.

« C'est parce qu'avant je n'étais pas jaloux à l'idée qu'un de mes anciens jouets couche avec toi, pensa-t-il. Mais celui-là c'est différent. Pas question que tu y touches ma belle, celui-là il est à moi. Je n'en ais pas encore fini avec lui »

Il se leva et s'éloigna d'Helena.

- Contacte Harlock, dis-lui de venir demain, il y a une réunion politique ici et je veux qu'il y assiste.

- Très bien.

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser et la jeune femme sortit.

Elle prévint le capitaine de l'Arcadia qui sourit à l'autre bout du fil en se disant que le duc voulait vraiment s'assurer de son silence.

Le lendemain, il mit son costume de l'académie le plus seyant et se rendit au château du duc. Il avait pris soin de bien cacher l'hématome sous sa mèche. Le comte de Moissy l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et il alla saluer le duc à qui il fit une légère œillade de défi. Harlock connaissait la méthode à employer pour obtenir du duc ce qu'il voulait. Celui-ci n'avait que vingt-huit ans et même s'il était rusé il n'avait pas encore l'expérience d'Harlock. Les invités allèrent dans le salon et prirent place dans les différents fauteuils. Harlock se plaça au milieu. Il vit avec satisfaction le regard du duc se diriger souvent vers lui et celui-ci ne laissait pas de place au doute concernant ses intentions.

- Très bien nous allons démarrer, proposa le duc. Qu'en est-il de l'assemblée démocratique ?

Quelques rirent se firent entendre.

- Les démocrates ont de moins en moins de pouvoir et nous avons réussi à mettre de notre côté beaucoup d'élus désireux de garder leur place. Bien sûr nous leur avons fait croire que ce serait le cas grâce à nous mais nous savons tous ce qui leur attend, révéla le comte de Moissy.

Quelques rires se firent entendre et Harlock sourit de manière complice. Il commençait à devenir un maître dans l'hypocrisie.

- Qu'en est-il des vaisseaux transportant les personnes envoyées en exil ?

- Je me suis renseigné auprès de Ryo qui est venu pleurer dans ma chambre à l'hôpital. Ils sont tous partis à son grand désarroi et ils s'inquiètent du pouvoir que nous sommes en train d'avoir, je crois qu'il a peur, indiqua Harlock avec un sourire cruel sur le visage.

- Vous êtes toujours en contact avec lui ? S'étonna le duc.

- Je pensais que cela pourrait être utile. Après tout il ne serait pas très bon pour nous qu'il découvre nos projets.

- Et ?

- Il ne sait rien ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur le duc. Comment va-t-on se débarrasser d'eux ?

- On n'en est pas encore là, Hans. Nous devons obtenir l'indépendance politique de nos territoires et pour cela nous allons sortir du système démocratique mis en place. Nous pourrons ainsi réarmer nos territoires librement sans passer par l'accord de leur ministère de la défense. Il est temps de nous placer derrière la bannière de notre roi et de mettre à genoux ce système ridicule et faible. Etes-vous des nôtres Hans ou choisissez-vous de rester sous les ordres d'un système qui se fera corrompre tôt ou tard ?

Il regarda Harlock avec insistance. Ses yeux étaient brûlants d'une passion qui semblait loin d'être assouvie.

- Ayant déjà connu plusieurs systèmes démocratiques je sais qu'il n'y a rien de bon à attendre d'eux. Donc, monsieur le duc, vous pouvez compter sur moi, affirma-t-il en souriant

- Je crois que nous sommes tous ravis de vous avoir parmi nous, conclut le duc.

Les aristocrates présents applaudirent et le duc leva la séance. Tout le monde partit sauf Harlock qui regarda le duc pensivement.

- Vous voulez qu'on parle de la dernière fois c'est-cela ? S'enquit le duc embarrassé.

- Cela vous arrive souvent de prendre de force ce que l'on vous refuse ?

- Ca dépend. Certaines choses sont sans importance mais certaines sont trop irrésistibles pour que j'y renonce.

- Vraiment ? Se moqua Harlock en croisant ses longues jambes.

Il vit que le duc ne perdait pas une miette de ses mouvements et qu'il le fixait intensément. Harlock savait très bien ce qu'il regardait comme cela. Le pantalon était volontairement moulant et la zone intime du capitaine y était en valeur. Leur regard se croisa et Harlock vit très nettement du désir dans celui du duc.

- C'est un comportement de gamin qui m'a valu la visite des flics, Oscar. Reprocha Harlock sur un ton moqueur.

- Je sais. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi vous avez atterri à l'hôpital ?

- Vous n'y êtes pas allé en douceur, j'espère que vous en êtes conscient ce qui m'a valu une blessure mal placée qui s'est infectée. Je faisais de la fièvre et j'ai fais venir le docteur Sanders. Le problème c'est qu'entre temps à cause de la fièvre j'ai fais un malaise et le docteur m'a fait transporté à sa clinique. C'est là qu'il a découvert ce qui m'était arrivé et qu'il a suivi la procédure en appelant les flics.

- Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez dit ? S'inquiéta le duc.

- Rien du tout. Je n'ai aucune envie que ce qui s'est passé entre nous ne soit étalé en place publique, je n'ose imaginer le choc pour Helena qui est une femme si douce et si innocente. Il serait grand temps que vous arriviez à contrôler vos pulsions.

- Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de vous ! Après tout vous allez bien vous satisfaire avec votre petit informaticien ! Se vexa Oscar.

- Mais par rapport à vous, il est bien ennuyeux. Dommage que vous soyez si impétueux, je crois que l'on aurait pu bien s'entendre tous les deux mais avec des désirs aussi violents et la différence d'âge je crois que cela ne collerait pas, affirma Harlock en souriant.

Le capitaine se leva et commença à s'éloigner.

- Attendez Harlock ! Ordonna le duc.

Le capitaine se retourna et regarda le jeune duc dont les yeux montraient son âme consumée par la convoitise. Harlock fit demi-tour et s'approcha de lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le duc répondit à ce long baiser qui l'inondait de plaisir. Au bout de plusieurs minutes où le duc put apprendre beaucoup de chose sur la technique du capitaine en matière de baiser, celui-ci cessa de l'embrasser et lui murmura en souriant :

- Bonne soirée Oscar.

Il s'éloigna et quitta la pièce. Le duc resta collé contre le mur à essayer de contrôler une pulsion qui devenait de plus en plus forte. Harlock avait réveillé un feu qui n'était pas prêt de s'éteindre et le duc décida d'aller passer la nuit avec Helena pour étouffer ce brasier qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Il voulait Harlock. Cette fois-ci, il en était sûr, ce n'était pas qu'une simple pulsion, cet homme l'obsédait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Le jeu du chat et de la souris.**

Harlock resta chez lui tout le temps de son arrêt maladie puis il retourna assurer ses cours. L'hématome que lui avait fait le duc commençait à se résorber. La blessure cicatrisait et les médicaments avaient eu raison de l'infection. Ce qui était blessé par contre c'était l'âme du capitaine. Il s'en voulait de ne pas s'être méfier du duc et il s'en voulait encore plus d'avoir manqué de vigilance. Il était sûr à présent que quelqu'un avait informé le duc et il allait faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour découvrir qui s'était chargé de cela. Ce n'était pas dû au hasard que le duc était venu précisément ce soir-là, Harlock en était convaincu, il avait été pris en filature.

Il passa l'accueil et se rendit directement dans la salle des professeurs où le comte de Moissy l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et à grand renfort de politesses. Harlock répondit aimablement. Brutalement un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la salle lorsque le duc de Péhant entra. Il regarda Harlock et lui sourit. Il fit un signe de tête et l'ensemble des professeurs fila à leur salle de classe. Harlock s'apprêtait à en faire de même mais le duc l'attrapa par la taille.

- Pas toi, murmura-t-il.

Harlock le regarda et vit le même regard que la veille au soir mais cette fois-ci, il était plus calme. Harlock alla se servir à café et le duc ferma la porte acoustique. Le capitaine se retrouvait seul face au duc et cette porte empêcherait quiconque d'entendre ce qui se passerait si le duc décidait de se jeter sur lui. Il fit face au jeune homme tout en regardant vers la sortie avec insistance.

- Rassures-toi je ne toucherai pas, lui promis le duc.

- Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai peur de toi ? Le nargua le capitaine. Mes cours commencent dans moins de cinq minutes et il serait temps pour moi de rejoindre ma salle.

- Tu seras un peu en retard c'est tout, décida Oscar sans le quitter des yeux.

Harlock but une gorgée de café, il fallait qu'il reprenne l'ascendant sur le duc sinon il craignait le pire. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue au niveau de l'hématome.

- J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois et je ne renoncerai pas à toi, décida-t-il.

Harlock faillit s'étrangler avec son café. Il sentait la panique le gagner. Certes, il avait proposé d'utiliser ses charmes pour appâter le duc mais il le sentait à l'idée que ce plan puisse aboutir son cerveau semblait vouloir en rejeter l'idée, faisant s'immiscer la peur dans son âme. Lui qui n'avait craint personne, qui avait bravé tous les dangers durant sa carrière de pirate de l'espace, il commençait à angoisser face à ce bellâtre arrogant de duc

- Je n'aurais pas dû te forcer la main, mais je veux malgré tout tenter ma chance avec toi.

- Attends une minute...Il me semblait avoir été clair, je refuse !

Harlock s'éloigna du duc et finit son café. Il jeta le gobelet à la poubelle et respira profondément. Il devait se ressaisir, se calmer. Il devait tenir, jouer le jeu coûte que coûte. Le duc était dans ses filets à présent, il allait le manipuler et détruire ce groupuscule de fous qui voulaient régenter l'Humanité sur la base d'un système inégalitaire qui interdirait à tous ceux qui ne sont pas de la haute noblesse ou de la finance d'avoir les mêmes droits qu'eux.

- Je sais que tu trouves que la différence d'âge entre toi et moi est trop grande mais je m'en moque, Hans.

- Tu oublies que je suis fiancé à Helena je ne vais pas m'amuser à courir deux lièvres à la fois, répliqua Harlock en souriant qui avait retrouvé son calme.

- Je t'en prie, Hans, se moqua le duc en riant, tu veux vraiment me faire croire que c'est un mariage d'amour ? Tu t'es servi d'Helena pour arriver jusqu'à moi, pour pouvoir grimper dans la hiérarchie aristocratique mais je ne te voie pas tomber amoureux de ce genre de femme.

- Rassures-moi sur un point tu es bien un homme ? Se moqua Harlock.

- Oui mais...

- Sérieusement tu ne voies pas où est le problème ? Je ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes !

- Tu oublies l'endroit où je t'ai trouvé ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je suis allé voir un ami qui venait d'être foutu dehors par la personne qu'il aimait et qui se trouvait en pleine rupture, soutint-il sans mentir.

- Et le baiser de la dernière fois ?

- Une petite vengeance personnelle après ce que tu m'avais fait subir !

- Tu mens Hans, insista le duc en s'approchant. Le baiser que tu m'as donné n'était pas un mensonge !

« Pauvre con ! Pensa Hans, si tu savais que pour pouvoir te rouler ce patin je m'imaginais en train d'embrasser Ellie peut-être que tu comprendrais. »

Le duc était vraiment très près de lui, beaucoup trop proche au goût du capitaine qui se recula mais le duc le ceintura et le serra contre lui.

- Laisse-moi une chance d'arriver à te séduire Hans, proposa le duc en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Je te promets de ne plus jamais te forcer la main.

- Plus jamais ? S'enquit le capitaine en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je te le promets, affirma le duc.

De Péhant semblait sincère mais même si Hans était encore angoissé, il décida de donner sa chance à Oscar tout en restant malgré tout prudent. Oscar sentit Harlock se détendre un peu et il l'embrassa fougueusement. Le capitaine, qui ne s'attendait pas à cela, en eu le souffle coupé. Il joua le jeu malgré tout et le duc s'arrêta au moment où la sonnerie de début des cours retentit.

- Je dois y aller, murmura Harlock en regardant le duc avec douceur.

Le duc relâcha son étreinte et Harlock se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsqu'Oscar présenta une nouvelle requête.

- Il y a un bal samedi soir. Accepterais-tu de venir avec Helena ?

- Très bien si tu me promets de ne rien lui dire de ce qui s'est passé, accepta Harlock.

- Je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à présent non ?

- C'est-ce qui me surprend d'ailleurs.

- Les Svlotiania dirigent un important groupe de banques et ils sont plusieurs fois milliardaires. Grâce à leur fond nous allons pouvoir mener notre projet à terme. Je trouve utile que tu l'épouses.

- Sauf si pour elle ce n'est qu'un petit jeu, insinua Harlock.

- Au début oui, mais ton charme a eu raison du jeu et elle te veut.

- J'en suis flatté car c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Harlock sortit de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'adossa contre le mur et respira à fond. Son rythme cardiaque était bien trop élevé et une envie de vomir lui montait à la gorge. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il s'était peut-être montré présomptueux en affirmant à Ryo qu'il pourrait user de son charme sur le duc malgré ce que celui-ci lui avait fait endurer. Il le sentait à présent, il était beaucoup plus affecté que ce qu'il ne le pensait au début. Il s'en voulait, le grand capitaine de l'Arcadia démoli psychologiquement par un jeune blondinet qui avait abusé de lui sexuellement. Une larme d'amertume roula sur sa joue qu'il essuya rapidement. Il respira profondément et monta le vaste escalier en pierre qui menait à l'étage où se trouvait sa salle de classe. Il avait besoin d'aide et décida de se rendre après les cours au cabinet du docteur Kimura.

Les élèves du capitaine chahutaient un peu dans le couloir et le comte de Moissy sortit de sa salle pour les gronder. Ils étaient vraiment trop excités et Friedrich Von Stadt avait la mine réjouie du vainqueur. Il était sûr que le capitaine s'était fait coincer par le duc et qu'il serait probablement viré de l'académie. Les autres professeurs avaient été incapables de dire à quelle date revenait le capitaine ce qui le confortait dans son hypothèse. Les élèves entendirent des pas dans les escaliers et s'attendirent à ce que ce soit un des responsables du bureau de la vie scolaire qui venaient leur indiquer qu'ils pouvaient partir. Friedrich souriait de toutes ses dents et il se figea en voyant Harlock se diriger vers eux en préparant ses clefs. Le capitaine déverrouilla la porte et les élèves entrèrent en silence.

Harlock s'installa à son bureau et retira sa veste. Il remarqua alors le regard insistant du jeune Friedrich. Celui-ci essayait de comprendre pourquoi son plan avait échoué. Il était pourtant sûr des renseignements dont il disposait sur cet animal en rut alors pourquoi cela avait-il échoué ? Soudain, il remarqua sous la mèche un hématome en cours de guérison et il eut un sourire en coin en se disant que son plan n'avait peut-être pas échoué finalement. Harlock portait la trace d'un coup violent ce qui signifiait un règlement de comptes et donc il avait peut-être subi une sévère correction. Ce sourire en coin ne dura que deux secondes tout au plus mais le capitaine le remarqua et il commença à se demander si ce n'était pas cet élève qui avait renseigné le duc. Le seul problème c'était qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Dès le début de l'année Friedrich s'était montré assez irrespectueux et plus d'une fois il l'avait mis dehors ou envoyé chez le directeur et il ne comprenait pas d'où venait une telle hostilité. Il le soupçonnait en plus d'être l'instigateur de ce qu'avait enduré Patrick Coste. Il fit son cours sereinement tout en observant le petit insolent du coin de l'œil. Si c'était lui, il ne pouvait le coincer sur ce qu'il avait subi mais il n'était pas dit que justice ne pourrait être rendue. Patrick Coste était parti en exil et il ne pouvait plus avoir son témoignage mais il restait peut-être des preuves. Si c'était le cas Harlock comptait bien les trouver. Il sortit discrètement de sa poche un insecte espion de son sac scolaire et le programma sur sa tablette pour qu'il suive le jeune Friedrich dans les moindres de ses déplacements. L'appareil étant de la forme d'une coccinelle il passerait facilement inaperçu placé sur l'uniforme rouge des élèves.

La sonnerie retentit et le capitaine envoya son espion en mission. Il finit sa journée de cours et se promis d'aller voir Toshiro pour savoir ce que son insecte avait à raconter. Mais il devait auparavant faire le point et il se rendit au cabinet du docteur Kimura.

Il était tard et la salle d'attente était vide ce qui l'arrangeait. Le docteur sortit de son bureau en entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Le docteur regarda Harlock et lui sourit avec douceur. Il le trouvait très pâle et préoccupé. Il le fit entrer immédiatement et Harlock s'installa sur le canapé. Le médecin le rejoignit et s'assit en face de lui.

- Alors Hans, en quoi puis-je vous aidez ? S'inquiéta le médecin face à la pâleur de son patient.

- Vous savez ce qui m'est arrivé ?

- Oui le docteur Sanders m'en a parlé, ensuite mon fils a vidé son sac, ragea le docteur.

- Ne lui en veuillez pas, ce n'est pas de sa faute.

- Est-ce que le duc vous poursuit de ses assiduités ? S'inquiéta le docteur.

- Oui.

Harlock gardait la tête baissée ce qui inquiéta encore plus le docteur.

- Vous devez porter plainte car j'ai peur qu'il ne vienne à recommencer, affirma le médecin.

- Je ne peux pas et il a promis qu'il ne recommencerait pas.

- Vous croyez la parole d'un violeur ? Croyez-moi il ne s'arrêtera que lorsqu'il sera sous les verrous et qu'il suivra une bonne thérapie !

- J'ai besoin que cela ne s'ébruite pas et que le duc en pince pour moi est nécessaire pour le travail que j'ai à faire.

- Encore un plan de mon fils ? S'énerva le médecin. Oubliez cela !

- C'est ma décision docteur. Je peux obtenir les preuves par le duc. J'ai juste à l'émoustiller suffisamment et à lui faire croire que je pourrai éventuellement un jour lui céder pas plus.

- Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il va se contenter de cela ? Dès qu'il ne tiendra plus, il se jettera sur vous !

- Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui, je n'avais aucun moyen d'appeler à l'aide et il n'a rien tenté, indiqua Harlock.

- Bon sang, Hans ! Ragea le médecin en se frottant les yeux de fatigue. Vous êtes dans un état de grande vulnérabilité. Vous n'avez plus votre équipage à vos côtés et Ellie n'est plus là pour vous réconforter, vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps.

- Ça ira mieux dès que j'aurai retrouvé mes enfants et il faut que le duc m'apprécie pour que je puisse obtenir qu'il envoie une expédition pour retrouver Sylvidra.

- Ecoutez, je comprends votre désir de vengeance vis-à-vis de ce monstre mais je vous en prie ne prenez pas de risque, supplia le médecin.

- C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien régler son compte à Sylvidra mais je compte démarrer les recherches par la zone où est partie le vaisseau-cité, avoua Harlock.

- Hans cela équivaut à chercher un atome dans une meule de foin vu l'étendue d'espace à sillonner, vous n'avez…Tenta-t-il de le raisonner puis en voyant le regard désespéré d'Harlock, il se tut.

Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de voir Harlock dans cet état. Le docteur n'avait que soixante-deux ans mais il aimait Harlock comme s'il était son propre fils. Il était tellement content qu'il reprenne vie peu à peu avec Ellie et maintenant Hans se raccrochait à n'importe quel espoir même le plus insensé pour retrouver celle qu'il aimait.

- Très bien, je sais que je ne devrais pas vous encouragez dans cette voie mais bon, allez-y, accepta-t-il d'une voix triste.

- Je sais que c'est absurde mais je ne peux pas renoncer.

- Est-ce que votre organisme a bien récupéré ? S'enquit le médecin pour changer de sujet tant celui-ci l'inquiétait.

- Oui, je vais beaucoup mieux, assura Harlock

- Vous êtes pâle et vous avez les traits tirés. Est-ce que vous dormez bien ?

Un silence de quelques minutes se fit entre les deux hommes.

- Non, avoua Harlock. Je dors peu et je fais souvent des cauchemars.

- Je vais vous prescrire de quoi dormir et un traitement pour vous aidez à affronter ce que vous avez enduré et vous éviter ainsi des crises de panique. Je suppose qu'après votre confrontation d'aujourd'hui avec le duc vous n'avez pas dû être loin d'en faire une ?

- J'en ai fait une dans le couloir, reconnut Harlock embarrassé.

- Je vais vous prescrire ce qu'il faut. Voilà, indiqua-t-il en donnant l'ordonnance à Harlock.

- C'est risible n'est-ce pas, le capitaine de l'Arcadia victime de ce genre de truc,…

- Ne croyez pas cela. Personne ne peut faire comme si rien ne s'était passé après ce genre de sévices, c'est impossible, soutint le docteur.

Harlock se leva et leur regard se croisa, Harlock vit une sincère douleur dans les yeux du médecin. Il lui fit un pâle sourire pour le rassurer, le salua et sortit.

Il se rendit à l'Arcadia. Celui-ci était accosté au quai numéro trois de l'académie depuis que le capitaine avait pris ses fonctions de professeur. Pour l'instant il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'entraîner ses recrues à bord de son bâtiment. De plus son équipage n'étant pas issu de l'aristocratie il était resté auprès de Ryo à le soutenir et à le conseiller.

Harlock se retrouvait seul avec son ami. Il se dirigea vers la salle de l'ordinateur et fut accueilli par un Toshiro qui faisait illuminer chaque étage de son système par ses douces lueurs multicolores. Le capitaine resta plusieurs minutes à se faire bercer par cette douce ambiance et finit par se détendre un peu. C'est tout ce que son vieil ami avait pu trouver pour lui exprimer son soutien et l'aider un peu. Toshiro avait assisté impuissant, le cœur brisé au départ d'Ellie et il se doutait que son ami n'allait pas tarder à atteindre son point de rupture s'il ne récupérait pas ceux qu'il aimait. Il avait réussi à suivre un peu le vol du vaisseau-cité puis il avait commencé à extrapoler des possibilités de destination possibles. Chaque jour était un supplice pour Harlock et la douce amitié de Toshiro lui permettait de retrouver espoir. Toshiro était au courant des derniers événements et avaient failli décoller sans demander l'autorisation à son ami pour massacrer le duc à coups de canons. Lorsque Ryo l'avait supplié de retrouver son calme il l'avait copieusement insulté et avait eu envie de fermer la porte de sécurité puis de vider l'oxygène de la salle pour faire taire celui qui avait mis son ami dans les filets du duc.

- Qu'a donné la surveillance de Friedrich Von Stadt ? S'enquit Harlock en ouvrant son œil valide.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir entendre cela ?

- Oui.

- J'envoie l'enregistrement.

Une animation en trois dimensions se matérialisa devant Harlock. Il vit le jeune Friedrich avec de Peravy cheminer à travers l'école, aller étudier, dîner puis se rendre au dortoir en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi, se vantant de leurs conquêtes féminines, de leurs exploits dans les différents jeux vidéo à la mode, le comportement de jeune typique. Par contre dans les dortoirs, la porte de leur chambre fermée l'ambiance s'assombrit et les deux amis en arrivèrent au sujet qui les préoccupait.

- Ton plan a foiré Friedrich, Harlock est toujours là ! Ragea de Peravy.

- Pourtant cela aurait dû marcher ! Je suis sûr que cet animal d'Harlock fait des trucs louches en dehors de l'école ! C'est une certitude !

- Ca ne devait pas être grave vu qu'il est de retour ! Tu t'es planté les mecs ne l'intéressent pas !

- Mon cul ! J'ai le journal de mon ancêtre pour le prouver ! Ce gars est un pervers qui a un appétit sexuel démesuré.

- Avoue qu'il te fait bander surtout !

- N'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas ce genre de goût ! S'insurgea Friedrich avec une mine dégoûtée.

- Ouais c'est-cela et ce que tu as fait subir à Coste pendant qu'on le plaquait au sol avec de Perrignac t'appelles ça comment ?

- Le punir par où il a péché !

- Tu parles ! Ce gars n'avait fait que fantasmer un peu sur Harlock. Avant tu t'en foutais de ses tendances c'est lorsque tu as découvert celui qu'il convoitait que tu as explosé ! Parce qu'il voulait Harlock, insinua de Peravy salace. Tu sais plus ça va plus je trouve ton comportement étrange vis-à-vis de notre prof surtout ton regard parfois.

- Je te l'ai dit, je veux juste qu'il paye pour ce qu'il a fait à mon ancêtre c'est tout !

- Il n'est pas responsable ce qui lui est arrivé ! Ce n'est pas lui qui lui a mis la seringue dans sa main ni qui l'a encouragé à se droguer jusqu'à l'overdose !

- Il était marié depuis l'âge de seize ans, il avait un petit garçon lorsqu'il a rencontré Harlock. Celui-ci l'a perverti puis il l'a abandonné parce qu'il a finalement choisi Maya Von Paltz. Ma famille a été déshonorée et ruinée par sa faute.

- Je t'en prie, le père de ton ancêtre avait des amis hauts placés qui vous ont aidés à vous relevez !

- C'est pour cela que j'ai juré fidélité au duc de Péhant ! Sa famille et la mienne sont liées à jamais ! Et je ne veux pas voir Harlock tourner autour du duc tu entends !

- C'est le duc qui t'intéresse alors ! Cracha de Peravy.

Friedrich envoya un violent coup de poing qui frappa son ami en plein visage. De Peravy se retrouva au sol à cracher du sang.

- Si ça se trouve, c'est les deux ! Ricana de Peravy.

Le jeune homme se releva et prit un mouchoir pour essuyer le sang qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre fendue.

- Harlock n'est pas le genre de gars à laisser passer ce que l'on a fait à Coste. Il faut se débarrasser de lui car je sais qu'il continuera à enquêter comme par le passé. Il ne lâchera pas l'affaire !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ? Coste n'est plus là donc il ne peut pas porter plainte ! Pas de victime pas d'affaire, conclut Friedrich.

- Mais il reste l'enregistrement, si Harlock le trouve on est fichu !

- Je l'ai effacé !

- Tu as utilisé le logiciel de reformatage de ton ordinateur ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu crois que j'ai envie de me faire choper !

- Si Harlock te chope ce ne sera de la manière dont tu le souhaites ! Soutint de Peravy avec un sourire moqueur.

- Va te faire foutre !

Harlock était devenu encore plus pâle en entendant cela. C'était donc Friedrich qui avait fourni au duc des renseignements et c'est le duc lui-même qui l'avait probablement filé.

- Tu crois qu'il a détruit l'enregistrement Toshiro ?

- Je pense que tu devrais demander au docteur Kimura. Ce garçon m'a l'air très perturbé. Il faudrait que tu te reposes tu m'inquiètes mon ami.

- Je vais essayer de dormir un peu.

- Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ?

- Non, je vais aller dormir dans ma cabine.

- Comme tu veux… Par contre Harlock, pas d'alcool avec les médocs, rappela Toshiro.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas l'intention de faire une bêtise.

- Bonne nuit, Hans, le salua Toshiro.

L'ordinateur suivit son ami par caméra interposée jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à sa cabine puis il se contenta de pousser ses micros à fond pour surveiller la respiration de son ami pendant qu'il dormait. Harlock ne fit pas de cauchemar cette nuit-là, c'était là le grand avantage des calmants. Il s'écroula comme une masse et dormit d'une traite.

Au petit matin il fut réveillé par une voix douce.

- Debout Hans, l'appela le docteur Kimura en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? S'étonna Harlock.

- Votre ami, Toshiro, m'a appelé hier soir, il a dit que vous aviez besoin de me voir, s'inquiéta le docteur.

- Rassurez-vous ce n'est rien de grave. J'ai besoin de votre avis sur un de mes élèves.

- Il a des problèmes ?

- Disons que le duc s'est amusé avec moi grâce à lui, révéla Harlock tristement.

- Je vois, est-ce que cela veut dire que vous avez décidé de porter plainte ?

- Non mais ce gamin en a torturé un autre et je crois qu'il est très perturbé et dangereux, révéla Harlock.

- Montrez-moi !

Hans ne s'était pas déshabillé pour dormir, il avait même gardé ses armes sur lui. Même si le capitaine ne voulait l'admettre le traumatisme était grand. Il ne se sentait même plus en sécurité sur son propre vaisseau. Harlock emmena le docteur dans la salle de l'ordinateur et Toshiro repassa la séquence. Le docteur observa le comportement du jeune homme, demanda plusieurs arrêts sur image et prit quelques notes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

- Est-ce que son histoire est vraie ?

- Pardon ?

- Son ancêtre.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela à voir là-dedans

- Est-ce que sa haine à votre encontre est justifiée ?

- Ce qui justifierait ce qu'il a fait ! Railla le capitaine.

- Ce qu'il a fait est monstrueux mais si sa haine est justifiée, ou plutôt, qu'il pense qu'elle l'est, il a peut-être voulu faire justice lui-même.

- D'une manière bien perfide pour ce qui est de moi et très inhumaine vis-à-vis de Patrick Coste ! Soutint Harlock.

- Avez-vous eu une liaison avec son aïeul ?

- A l'époque j'étais un étudiant de vingt ans et mon voisin de pallier au dortoir, son ancêtre donc, était un ami…. J'ai passé la nuit avec lui une fois….

- C'est allé jusqu'où ?

- Plus loin que ça n'aurait dû, avoua Harlock gêné. Je lui ai dit dès le lendemain que c'était une erreur et que cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver parce que j'étais déjà avec Maya et il s'est un peu accroché.

- Est-ce qu'il en a parlé à votre petite amie ?

- Oui et disons que je me suis un peu emporté et cela a mal tourné.

- De quelle manière ?

- On a réglé cela à l'épée à l'époque.

- Votre balafre, comprit Ken.

- Après cela il a quitté l'académie et je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui.

- Le fameux camarade dont mon fils m'a parlé, indiqua le docteur dubitatif.

- J'ai peut-être un peu enjolivé les choses parce que ce gars ne méritait pas ce qui lui est arrivé. J'ai commis une horrible erreur et détruit la vie de ce gamin. A l'époque je pensais juste qu'il était rentré chez lui auprès des siens. Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi que ce gamin agit comme cela ?

- Non, j'en doute. Il vous en veut comme toute sa famille depuis…

- Ça remonte à loin quand même, reconnut le capitaine en comptant les années.

- Cela fait cent trente-quatre ans. C'est beaucoup trop lointain. Disons que cette famille a peut-être une dent contre les Harlock depuis mais je ne pense pas que cela soit ça la vraie justification

- Sauf si il est déséquilibré, supposa le capitaine.

- Il est déséquilibré mais je pense que le problème vient du fait que vous lui avez tapé dans l'œil comme son ancêtre et il ne veut pas ressentir cela.

- Et pour Patrick Coste ?

- Je pense que c'est parce qu'il refoule le fait qu'il préfère les personnes du même sexe que lui. Vous savez les lois Mazones appliquées par le Consortium faisaient la chasse aux gays parce que cela leur faisait des mâles en moins et elles ne pouvaient comprendre qu'un mâle humain puisse rester froid face aux charmes des Mazones. Pour elles c'était un affront !

- Et c'est resté dans les mentalités ! S'insurgea Harlock. J'ai trouvé Patrick Coste et croyez moi seul un monstre peut faire cela ! Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il a détruit l'enregistrement ?

- Non, il l'a gardé et à mon avis il doit se le repasser pour se remémorer ses exploits.

- Imaginez sa joie s'il avait pu assister à ce que le duc m'a fait !

- C'est probable mais en même temps il aurait peut-être été jaloux.

- Il aurait voulu être à la place du duc ou à la mienne ?

- Je miserai pour celle du duc avança le docteur mais je ne peux pas savoir par cette vidéo ce qu'il ressent pour le duc de Péhant. Je pense que ce gamin est très dangereux. Il lui faudrait des soins dans un centre spécialisé.

- Il risque de recommencer n'est-ce pas ?

- Il y a de fortes chances pour que cela se reproduise. Peut-être que Ryo peut pirater les différents ordinateurs familiaux pour voir ce qu'il trouve, proposa Ken.

- Toshiro s'en chargera, je ne vais pas embêter Ryo avec tout ça.

- Très bien. Au moindre souci appelez-moi d'accord ? Souhaita Ken en serrant la main au capitaine.

- Je vous le promets, jura Harlock en souriant avec douceur.

Le docteur quitta le vaisseau et Toshiro lança ses recherches.

Harlock assura ses cours et repassa le soir. Il trouva l'ordinateur complètement éteint.

- Toshiro ? Appela-t-il. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Pas terrible, avoua l'ordinateur qui alluma une rangée de lumières en répondant.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose quand tu as piraté les ordinateurs de Von Stadt ?

- Non, tout va bien. C'est juste que j'ai trouvé la fameuse vidéo dans l'ordinateur que le gamin garde au domicile familial.

- Je me doute de ce que tu as pu voir, se désola Harlock. Je n'aurais pas dû te demander cela.

- Il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse. Hans il faut que ce gamin soit interné de toute urgence !

- Montre-moi la vidéo.

- Franchement je ne préférerais pas, c'est vraiment trop monstrueux.

- Tout ira bien Toshiro, montre-moi , insista le capitaine d'une voix douce.

Toutes les lumières de l'ordinateur s'éteignirent et Toshiro lança la vidéo. Il coupa tous ses capteurs sensoriels pour ne plus assister à cette horreur. Harlock la regarda de bout en bout en serrant les poings de colère.

Lorsque la vidéo fut terminée, il la transféra sur sa tablette numérique et se rendit au bureau du directeur Lorsqu'il entra il vit le duc de Péhant installé dans un des luxueux fauteuils du bureau.

- Que vous arrive-t-il capitaine ? S'enquit le directeur en souriant.

- Je suis venu vous parler d'un problème monsieur.

- Allons bon. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous inquiéter comme cela ?

- Friedrich Von Stadt, lâcha le capitaine.

Le duc de Péhant pâlit brusquement, ce que le capitaine ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Je sais que cet élève vous pose des petits soucis de discipline mais ce n'est pas très grave, soutint le directeur.

- Il ne s'agit pas de son attitude en classe.

Oscar regardait le capitaine intensément. Il commençait à craindre qu'il savait que le jeune homme avait fourni certains renseignements au duc et qu'il venait tout révéler au directeur.

- De quoi s'agit-il alors ? S'impatienta le directeur.

- Patrick Coste.

- Encore cette histoire ! S'énerva le directeur.

Oscar poussa un discret soupir de soulagement.

- Je sais qui a fait subir à ce gamin les sévices dont il a été victime et je pense qu'il serait temps que l'académie se débarrasse d'eux au plus vite et je pense que Von Stadt a besoin d'un traitement psychiatrique !

- Hans, ça suffit !

- Ecoutez-moi ! De Peravy, de Perrignac et Von Stadt ont emmené Patrick Coste dans les toilettes de leur dortoir et ils l'ont torturé ! J'ai la vidéo qui le prouve !

- On s'en fout, Hans ! Ce gosse a été exilé ! On n'a pas à s'occuper de ce problème !

- Qu'est-ce que vous ferez s'ils recommencent sur un autre gamin ? S'énerva Harlock.

- Cela n'arrivera pas ! Croyez-moi ! De plus le fait que Von Stadt ce soit chargé de Coste a arrangé tout le monde.

- Je vous demande pardon ? S'étonna Harlock.

- Von Stadt est venu me voir avant que tout cela n'arrive. Il s'inquiétait de l'attitude de Coste vis-à-vis de vous. Il avait remarqué qu'au moment où vous leur expliquiez le fonctionnement de certains vaisseaux de guerre en leur faisant la visite du Victoire, Coste avait tendance à se coller un peu trop près de vous et il l'a surpris une fois à respirer le parfum qui se dégageait de votre veste….

- Cela ne justifie pas…

- Je pense que vous ne comprenez pas la nature du problème parce que vous êtes un homme bon et vous ne voyez pas toujours le mal où il se trouve. Coste fantasmait un maximum sur vous. Imaginez deux secondes que sa mère ait pu l'apprendre, elle aurait porté plainte contre l'académie et contre vous pour abus d'autorité dans le but d'obtenir des faveurs sexuelles !

- Pardon ? S'indigna Harlock.

- Même si vous n'aviez rien fait, vous ne pouviez pas le prouver. D'autant plus que vous êtes resté seul avec lui dans votre salle de classe.

- Il avait été frappé et je voulais qu'il dise qui lui avait fait cela ! Ragea Harlock.

- Je sais mais la version du gamin pouvait être tout autre et les démocrates se seraient emparés de l'affaire. L'académie et l'aristocratie auraient été éclaboussées par le scandale et tout notre travail pour se débarrasser de ce système faiblard anéanti. Alors, certes, la méthode a été brutale, mais Coste a compris la leçon !

Harlock était estomaqué. Il pâlit brusquement et s'assit sur un des fauteuils.

- Je comprends que ce soit difficile pour vous et je vous remercie du fond du cœur de vous soucier autant de la sécurité de nos élèves. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien et un bon professeur. Je me dois de vous protéger contre votre trop grande générosité, Hans.

- Vous n'allez rien faire, comprit Harlock.

- Rentrez chez vous, Hans et reposez-vous. Ne vous souciez plus de tout cela.

- Viens, Hans, je te raccompagne, proposa le duc en se levant.

Harlock en entendant ses mots tressaillit et il envisagea de refuser mais face au directeur, il n'osa pas et suivit le duc docilement.

Celui-ci le raccompagna à sa voiture et pendant le chemin ils passèrent devant de Peravy, de Perrignac et Von Stadt qui le regardèrent s'éloigner avec de la colère dans les yeux. Von Stadt avait une idée derrière la tête et il comptait bien la mettre en application la semaine suivante, histoire de se débarrasser du capitaine. Puisqu'il ne pouvait l'obtenir par le duc, il comptait bien obtenir le licenciement du capitaine grâce à l'influence de ses parents. Arrivé à sa voiture, Harlock sortit ses clefs et ouvrit la portière.

- Ca va aller Hans ? S'inquiéta le duc.

- Oui je crois que j'ai juste besoin d'oublier tout cela.

- Helena doit déjà être chez toi. N'oublie pas la soirée de ce soir, lui rappela le duc en s'éloignant.

Hans le salua et partit en trombe à son domicile. Helena l'attendait et l'embrassa fougueusement alors qu'il venait juste de franchir le seuil devant le majordome qui était venu chercher le manteau du capitaine pour le ranger.

Harlock se prépara pour la soirée et il accompagna Helena chez elle pour qu'elle en fasse de même. La jeune femme mit une robe des plus moulantes en espérant réveiller la libido du capitaine mais en voyant le regard triste de celui-ci elle comprit que ce ne serait pas encore pour cette fois qu'elle pourrait obtenir de lui qu'il se lâche un peu. Ils prirent la limousine et allèrent au château du duc.

Leur arrivée à la soirée fit sensation, le jeune couple étant particulièrement élégant. Harlock observa les gens et constata que l'organisateur de la soirée n'était pas présent. Il s'excusa auprès d'Helena et demanda au majordome où se trouvait son maître. Il lui Indiqua le bureau adjacent à la salle de bal et Harlock y alla. Il traversa la salle passa un petit couloir et frappa à la porte. Le duc l'autorisa à entrer et il obtempéra. Il trouva le duc assis dans un canapé en cuir. La pièce étant éclairée par une simple lampe installée près du canapé. Le capitane referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha.

- Je pourrai savoir pourquoi l'organisateur de la soirée n'est pas avec ses invités ? S'enquit le capitaine en souriant.

- Je ne vais pas tarder à venir vous rejoindre il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, le rassura le duc en finissant son verre d'alcool.

Il reposa son verre sur la table et fixa Harlock intensément. Il était particulièrement élégant ce soir-là et le duc le trouvait beaucoup trop à son goût. Harlock prit le verre et lui proposa :

- Tu en veux un autre ?

- C'est toi que je veux mais je suppose que je dois me faire une raison et me contenter d'un verre servi par l'objet de mes désirs, grinça le duc.

Harlock prépara un autre verre et le lui donna. Il s'assit ensuite à côté de lui.

- Je pensais que tu lui dirais tout, révéla Oscar en buvant une gorgée du liquide ambrée.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te trahir ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura Harlock avec douceur.

- Tu veux savoir comment j'ai su que …

- Non ! Soutint Harlock. Je le sais déjà.

- Si tu savais ce que je m'en veux, Hans ! S'exclama le duc en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Je n'aurais pas dû agir comme cela ! Dire que si j'étais venu te parler les choses auraient pu être différentes entre nous !

- Calmes-toi, conseilla Harlock en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu es un gamin un peu impétueux c'est tout !

- Tu parles ! A tes yeux je ne dois guère valoir plus que Von Stadt !

- Ne dis pas ça voyons, Von Stadt est un pervers de première toi tu es juste un peu sanguin, plaisanta-t-il.

Oscar prit cette main qui lui caressait les cheveux et l'embrassa. Harlock ne broncha pas. Son plan semblait se dérouler à merveille. Pour l'instant le duc se contentait de se montrer affectueux et Harlock sentait qu'il ne risquait rien. Il devait juste faire attention que les instincts du duc ne se réveillent pas à son contact.

- Je t'aime Hans, avoua Oscar.

Le sang d'Harlock se glaça dans les veines. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cela avait été si rapide d'arriver à conquérir cet homme.

- Cela doit t'arriver souvent de tomber amoureux non ? Se moqua Harlock gentiment. Vu le nombre de conquêtes féminines à ton actif sans compter les masculines que tu es obligé de cacher.

- Non. C'est la première fois. Je n'avais jamais désiré quelqu'un comme ça avant.

- Le désir ce n'est pas de l'amour. On peut désirer quelqu'un sans pour autant l'aimer car dans ce cas tu serais tombé amoureux des centaines de fois.

- Je crois que tu ne comprends pas, Hans. D'habitude je passe une nuit avec un homme ou une femme et le lendemain j'oublie jusqu'à son existence mais avec toi c'est différent et je le sens. A chaque fois que tu es face à moi je suis troublé et quand je ne te vois pas tu deviens une obsession. Je supporte de moins en moins l'idée que tu vas épouser Helena et l'idée qu'elle te touche me rend malade. Je te veux pour moi, Hans !

« Il ne manquait plus que ça, pensa Hans catastrophé. Il va falloir que je joue serré sur ce coup-là ».

- Laisse-moi le temps d'y réfléchir d'accord ? Proposa Harlock. Je ne veux pas renoncer à Helena donc il faut que tu comprennes que quoi qui se passera entre nous restera secret. Personne ne devra rien savoir et depuis ce qui s'est passé, je dois dire que ça me mets mal à l'aise d'envisager d'aller plus loin avec toi. Rien que déjà me retrouver seul dans une pièce avec toi me fait un peu me crisper donc il faut que tu me laisses un peu de temps d'accord ?

- Je comprends, Accepta le duc.

Le duc releva la tête. Harlock vit alors son visage triste et grave. Il ne fallait pas que les invités le voient dans cet état là et il décida de faire ce qu'il fallait pour remonter le moral du duc. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes puis il l'embrassa doucement. Le duc surpris ne bougea pas profitant de ce délicieux contact. Hans fit glisser sa langue sur les lèvres du duc qui s'ouvrirent et il plongea dans la bouche du duc. Une fois leurs langues en contact, le baiser devint fougueux et passionné, le duc serrant Harlock contre lui. Après plusieurs minutes leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Harlock lui sourit avec douceur.

- Je vais rejoindre Helena, elle doit s'impatienter.

Harlock se releva et quitta la pièce. Il sortit juste au moment où la jeune femme entrait dans le couloir. Harlock surpris se dit qu'il s'était retrouvé à deux doigts de se faire pincer à jouer le joli cœur avec le duc. Il lui sourit et ils retournèrent dans la salle de bal. Le duc les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard en ayant retrouvé son assurance habituelle.

Une semaine plus tard Harlock fut convoqué dans le bureau du directeur pour une réunion très importante. Il obéit et vint le jour du rendez-vous. Il vit le duc, le directeur ainsi qu'un homme et une femme élégamment vêtus installés autour de la table réservée pour ce genre d'occasion. Le directeur se leva.

- Monsieur et madame Von Stadt, je vous présente le capitaine de l'Arcadia, le duc Hans Ludwig Von Harlock. Veuillez vous asseoir mon ami, l'accueillit le directeur en lui désignant un siège.

Harlock sourit intérieurement en se disant que Friedrich avait sûrement ourdi un autre plan dans le but de se débarrasser de lui. Il retira sa veste qu'il posa sur la chaise et vit que la mère de l'élève le dévorait des yeux. Il s'assit et posa calmement sa tablette numérique sur la table.

- Le seigneur Von Stadt et son épouse sont venus me voir car ils nourrissent quelques inquiétudes concernant votre attitude vis-à-vis de leur fils, révéla le directeur.

- Lesquelles ? S'enquit Harlock faussement surpris attendant les accusations absurdes auxquelles il allait être confronté.

- Déjà les notes qu'il a dans votre matière sont plus que basses ce qui est étrange, indiqua la mère

- Ses résultats sont plus que médiocres dans beaucoup d'autres, madame, assura Harlock avec un sourire en coin. Mais si vous en doutez j'ai encore un de ses chefs d'œuvre dans mon bureau et vous pourrez le faire évaluer par un autre professeur de cet établissement.

- Mon fils m'a indiqué aussi que vous êtes plutôt dur avec lui ! Se plaignit le père.

- Je suis ici pour enseigner la stratégie militaire par pour pouponner, se moqua Harlock.

- Hans je vous en prie ! Faites preuve d'un peu de tact et de diplomatie ! Intima le directeur.

- Mon fils m'a assuré que vous étiez beaucoup moins sévère avec d'autres élèves.

- Il vous a menti. Je punis tous les fauteurs de troubles de la classe. Ils sont tous logés à la même enseigne et votre fils bat des records dans ce domaine !

- C'est faux ! Se récria la mère. Mon fils est un gentil garçon, bien élevé !

- Il m'a assuré que vous faisiez preuve de plus de clémence avec certains élèves, insista le père.

- Lesquels ?

- Patrick Coste par exemple !

« Nous y voilà, pensa Harlock. Quel petit con il vient de me tendre la corde pour le pendre »

- Je pense que votre fils vous mène en bateau et j'en ai la preuve.

- Hans, ne faites pas cela ! Ordonna le directeur.

- Pourquoi ? Cela ne sortira pas de cette pièce non ? Et puis ces parents ont le droit de savoir la vérité sur leur fils. S'il passe son temps à les abreuver de mensonges on aura constamment des problèmes et je ne vais pas me mettre à falsifier ses résultats scolaires, ce serait injuste vis-à-vis des autres élèves, soutint Harlock.

- Dans ce cas il serait préférable que madame Von Stadt sorte de cette pièce.

- Pourquoi ? Je pense qu'il serait bon qu'elle voie de quoi son adorable et si gentil garçon est capable, ricana Harlock.

- Est-ce que c'est mauvais à ce point-là Michel ? S'inquiéta le père en regardant le directeur.

- J'en ai peur mon ami.

Le baron Von Stadt serra la main de son épouse et le capitaine se servit de la connection sans fil pour envoyer le film de sa tablette vers le projecteur trois dimensions. Le silence se fit dans la salle dès qu'apparut la première image. Les personnes présentes purent voir le visage sanguinolent de Coste que Friedrich frappait sans s'arrêter. De Peravy et de Perrignac maintenaient la victime à genoux. Des gerbes de sang étaient projetées contre les murs et lorsqu'il éclata le nez de l'élève du sang jaillit de la cloison nasale et coula sur le bas du visage. Von Stadt s'arrêta et lui fit face. Il lui releva la tête en le tirant par les cheveux.

- J'espère que cette petite leçon te suffira, raclure ! Ne t'avise plus jamais de reluquer comme tu le fais le capitaine de l'Arcadia ! Ordonna-t-il avec un rictus cruel. Tu n'es même pas digne de lui cirer ses bottes !

Il lui montra la photo du capitaine que le jeune homme gardait précieusement dans sa chambre.

- Tu es un détraqué et un pervers ! Cracha-t-il en faisant rentrer de force la photo dans la bouche du malheureux.

Patrick recracha la photo et braqua son regard sur celui de Friedrich.

- Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de l'aimer tu entends ? Tu ne comprendras jamais ce que je ressens au fond de moi en le voyant.

- En te rinçant l'œil ouvertement tu veux dire ! Je vais te passer l'envie de vouloir coucher avec lui ! Déshabillez-le !

Ses complices arrachèrent la chemise et le pantalon du jeune homme et les sévices commencèrent. Pour Harlock, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter et il baissa la tête pour ne pas revoir les actes de ce monstre.

- Jamais tu ne le sentiras t'aimer ! Hurla Friedrich en faisant entrer un outil de torture dans l'intimité de Coste qui hurla de douleur. Et après cela ton envie d'y goûter sera définitivement passée !

Les deux autres élèves, écœurés, s'éloignèrent. Coste, attaché au niveau des mains par sa chemise et au niveau des jambes par son pantalon, était incapable de se défendre. Le tortionnaire laboura les chairs puis lorsque sa victime s'effondra au sol il murmura :

- C'est moi qui me paierai ton précieux Harlock. Je vengerai l'honneur de mon ancêtre et Harlock me suppliera de l'achever, remarque, pervers comme il est il y prendrait peut-être du plaisir. Je te jure qu'au moment où je me le ferai je penserai à toi qui n'auras pas eu la chance de te payer ce délice !

Oscar n'y tenant plus coupa la vidéo. Harlock releva la tête surpris et vit le visage bouleversé du duc de Péhant.

- Virez moi ce détraqué de l'académie ! Ragea le duc en regardant le directeur.

Les parents horrifiés gardèrent la tête baissée.

- Monsieur le duc les Von Stadt sont des membres importants de l'aristocratie allemande, tenta le directeur.

- Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ! Cracha Oscar menaçant. Si ce monstre approche de Hans je le tuerai moi-même c'est clair !

- Monsieur, il s'agit de mon fils aîné ! Protesta le baron.

- Et j'en suis désolé pour vous mais il est clair qu'il a de gros problèmes à résoudre. Je ne saurais trop vous conseillez de le faire interner de toute urgence !

- Nous n'en serions pas là si ce lubrique individu n'avait pas déshonoré ma famille il y a cent trente-quatre ans ! Cria le père.

- Ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour satisfaire sa perversité ! Je me dois de veiller à ce que notre mouvement puisse vaincre mais les agissements de votre fils sont une menace pour notre cause ! Il serait temps d'ouvrir les yeux !

Voyant que les parents n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre, il sortit son communicateur, se mit en relation avec l'accueil et demanda à contacter un centre spécialisé dans les troubles psychiatriques graves. Il demanda au centre que l'on envoie de toute urgence une ambulance et deux infirmiers bien charpentés. Il prit un disque de données et dupliqua le film. Les parents paniqués se levèrent.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'écria le baron. Cela va jeter l'opprobre sur ma famille !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va régler cela discrètement !

L'ambulance pénétra dans l'académie par l'entrée de service et se gara à l'arrière des cuisines, vides de personnel à cette heure de la journée. Deux infirmiers en descendirent ainsi qu'un docteur.

Hans, le duc, le directeur et les parents de Friedrich les retrouvèrent à l'intérieur du réfectoire. Le duc donna le disque contenant le film au médecin qui le regarda sur sa tablette. Il le visionna en entier puis sortit un formulaire de sa sacoche qu'il remplit devant les parents. Il demanda ensuite au directeur de faire venir l'élève dans le réfectoire. Le jeune homme arriva cinq minutes plus tard accompagné de ses deux acolytes.

- Il me semblait avoir spécifié dans mon message que vous deviez venir seul ! Rappela le directeur fermement.

- Je sais déjà ce que vous allez me dire, se réjouissait Friedrich. Mes parents ont réussi à vous faire entendre raison et vous allez virer Harlock.

- Sale petite merde ! Hurla le duc de Péhant en saisissant le gamin à la gorge et en le plaquant contre le mur.

- Lâche-le Oscar ! Conseilla le capitaine en essayant de faire lâcher prise au duc. Je t'en prie, calmes-toi !

Friedrich regarda les yeux de celui qui l'étranglait et y vit le trouble de la passion amoureuse. Il comprit à l'instant même ce que le duc éprouvait pour le capitaine. Mais terrorisé et se sentant manquer d'oxygène, il n'avait pas la possibilité de savourer l'information croustillante qui venait de lui être révélée. Le duc finit par écouter Harlock et libera la gorge de Friedrich qui s'écroula au sol. Le médecin fit signe aux infirmiers de récupérer le jeune homme et de lui passer la camisole. Ses acolytes étaient bouche bée.

- Signez les papiers, monsieur Von Stadt, exigea le médecin en donnant un stylo au baron.

- Mais père qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'égosilla Friedrich après avoir repris son souffle. Vous n'allez pas croire ce que ce détraqué d'Harlock a pu vous dire!

- J'ai vu la vidéo de tes exploits mon garçon et je n'ai plus le choix, annonça le père du jeune homme en signant.

- C'est un coup monté par ce salopard ! Hurla le jeune homme en essayant de se jeter sur le capitaine.

Les infirmiers le ceinturèrent et le jeune Friedrich fut emmené dans l'ambulance qui quitta les lieux discrètement. Les parents partirent à leur tour et Oscar épuisé s'assit sur une table. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et respira profondément. Le directeur s'excusa auprès du duc et sortit à son tour en emmenant les deux élèves restants.

- Je suis désolé Hans, j'aurais dû t'écouter lorsque tu étais venu voir le directeur la dernière fois, s'excusa le duc.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Friedrich a toujours su remarquablement bien cacher son jeu, le rassura Harlock en s'asseyant à côté de lui. J'ai une faveur à te demander.

- Laquelle ?

- Je veux la tête de Sylvidra. Je veux la coincer et lui faire payer ce qu'elle m'a fait endurer. Je sais que si c'est ce mou de Kimura qui la capture il voudra organiser un procès et personnellement je n'en veux pas ! Je n'ai aucune envie de témoigner sur ce qu'elle m'a fait subir ou sur la mort de mon fils. Je veux juste la faire souffrir comme j'ai souffert.

- Il y en a pour des mois de recherches. Je vais être séparé de toi pour un temps tellement long, protesta le duc en le regardant avec des yeux brûlants de désir.

- Je te contacterai régulièrement d'accord ? Promit Harlock en souriant.

- Très bien, je vais demander aux représentants de la noblesse dans l'assemblée de proposer cette requête. Après tout cela fera un danger en moins. On n'aura bien assez à faire avec les Illumidas.

- Merci.

Le duc le saisit par la taille et le colla contre lui. Harlock en voyant ce regard brûlant se raidit et le duc le sentit contracter ses muscles. Il plongea alors son visage dans les cheveux d'Harlock, se contentant de rester contre lui quelques minutes avant de partir à son tour. Il était prêt à se montrer patient.

Lorsqu'Harlock fut seul, il respira profondément et réprima une envie de vomir. Il avait vraiment eu peur que le duc se laisse aller à ses pulsions et il l'avait senti tout prêt d'y céder.


End file.
